Roommates
by Neko Phantomwhite
Summary: New school, new challenges, and of course, new people. Will Amy Rose survive the life of a high school based around Japanese school rules and policies, and of course, her greatest obstacle, the student council president who has no tolerance for rule breaking students who becomes her roommate? We will see about that. Yuri, slash, profanity, and f/f in here. First yuri story!
1. A New Roommate!

**A/N: Hey guys! Neko-chan is here! Bonjour to you all aspiring writers and readers out there!**

 **And here it is: my very first work.**

 **Sub-written and some research by Nico Phantomwhite.**

 **The summary? New school, new challenges, and of course, new people. Will Amy Rose survive the life of a high school based around Japanese school rules and policies, and of course, her greatest obstacle, the student council president who has no tolerance for rule breaking students who becomes her roommate? We will see about that. Yuri, slash, and f/f in here. First yuri story!**

 **This story is inspired by the yuri manga Citrus.**

 **Oh, and, every girl in this story has different ages and have that aura of different types of teens.**

 **Please don't flame it, and if you don't like yuri, I suggest you turn back.**

 **Starting with this story is the pairing BlazAmy; my favorite. Well, expect to have some little scenes, if you know what I mean...**

 **Please enjoy~!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New Roommate?!**

A pleasant and bright day has shone over Mobius, the people going to work, the usual traffic, and of course, Amy Rose walking to her new school. She was new to that place, and would want to leave a first impression among her new classmates after her parents were killed and she was forced to attend there for... some reasons. To put it simply, Amy is going to this all-girls' school that was once regarded with a neutral reputation. She wanted to let whatever she did that would make her regret of doing it, before her parents were dead. She had to leave some things behind after a thirty-minute argument with her parents' lawyer. Also, before her parents died, they said that Amy's getting a roommate in her apartment so that she won't feel lonely. Amy didn't had that sense to be excited and eager of who it is.

She was known to be bubbly, exciting, and sociable. She had many friends. Her reputation was high, and many wanted to be or with her. This proud Amy even put some makeup and flashy accessories on her uniform like some pins and unbuttoning some of the buttons that might reveal her cups, so that her new school might be so awed in sight of her; she wants to be treated like a celebrity who always walked on the Red Carpet and attended the Oscars. Amy felt excited, yet nervous at the same time. She even had to glance at her pocket mirror to check if her hair is straight down or her makeup not ruined by sweat because of the hot sun. She never wanted to ruin this opportunity to make another year great for her in her first year in high school.

Five minutes later, she was at the school's gates. A large three story building with a large clock, paved pathways and cherry blossoms growing at the sides leading to the front doors and the plaza. It's kind of a typical Japanese school one can see in an anime, with that atmosphere of composure and pride yet modesty mixed together. There are two students, one is a lavender feline with tipped hair she ties in a ponytail, fiery gold eyes and a cold demeanor eyeing on the students entering the gate, with some atmosphere of a ruler with an iron fist. The other, a tall bat with sly teal eyes, was holding a black clipboard, probably listing anyone who violates the rules. Both have red armbands. Amy felt nervous right now, but that doesn't stop her from entering the gates. The lavender cat caught a glimpse of her, then a frightening glare came in her composed eyes. She shuffled her way to Amy, blocking her way.

"Just what do you think you are doing in here?" The cat asked Amy, arms crossed.

"What do you think I am doing right now?" Amy scoffed.

She tried getting in, but the cat didn't let her. That reply made the other girls gasp. The cat, not affected by Amy's words had that glare. Amy fiercely stared at that glare, as if she was going to back down from this cat. Now it's on. Some of the girls stopped to listen and watch the fight.

"What kind of a student are you? Are you trying to run this school down?" The cat deflected Amy's question. "You also don makeup, so... we have to do _**something**_ about it, don't we?"

"Uh, excuse me? I haven't heard your rules 'cause I'm just new in here, so beat it!" Amy frowned.

"Well, may I know your name then? You are a newcomer."

"Amy Rose," Amy answers. "Yours?"

The cat had stared at Amy's chest, much to Amy's chagrin.

 _Her phone... it must be hidden in there... or somewhere..._

"Hey! What are you looking at?" Amy waved her palms near the cat's eyes.

The cat closed in on Amy. The hedgehog blushed hard, feeling warmth in her veins. Her heart couldn't stop beating so loud, it won't even calm down. Amy could feel the soft fur of the cat brushing across her cheek. She could feel deft hands feeling the fabric of her modest uniform that she customized for her wanting to impress her fellow girl classmates. She heard something being grabbed and the cat withdrew, standing back with Amy's phone.

"Hey, that's mine!" Amy snapped.

"Starting from today, you will obey the rules, understand?" The cat says, showing Amy the phone in her hands.

"Yes, whoever you are," Amy grumbled.

"Rouge! List Amy Rose for many offenses regarding improper appearance!" The cat ordered the bat.

"Will do, honey." The bat smiled at her.

The feline walked away, with Amy's phone. Amy would throw an outburst right now, but since she committed a lot of offenses, she's not going to ruin her reputation because of her first time and her not knowing the rules. Amy didn't bother to read the rulebook, which is damn thick if you ask me. This school wants to keep its very great reputation, and they would implement rules and severe consequences to make sure none can rebel. Until now. Amy rushed to the bathroom to wash the makeup off her face and take those flashy accessories off. She looked fine for now, as the person she can see on the mirror is now not the person she visioned to be.

She sighed and puts her hands on her face. She's maybe fucked up for the first day. Amy ruined it, as if she was going to screw her reputation up. After checking the time, Amy rushed to her classroom. The bell didn't ring yet, so she sat on her seat and begin to think on how she's going to restore that reputation again, now that mutters flood the room about Amy.

" _Is that the newcomer?_ " One asked her seatmate beside her.

" _Yeah, I think so. She's got a nerve of saying that to the student council president._ "

" _Oh dear, I hope she won't be getting into trouble anytime soon. The president doesn't want that to happen._ "

More came. Amy ignored it and sulked over her phone, confiscated for her violation of the rules regarding appearance. She groaned, hoping she can get her phone soon. She wouldn't live without it, that phone is full of emails, photos, selfies and a ton of social media posts. Amy fell silent, feeling that a part of her is gone. That cat who she encountered had the nerves to do so. That almost pissed Amy off. Her pride's got eaten and she just got some of the humble pie.

"Hey, are you Amy Rose?" A rabbit asked her.

"I am," Amy grimly said.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Cream!" The rabbit cheered Amy up.

Amy looked at the ten-year old rabbit, and much to her surprise, she's wearing some flashy accessories on her uniform but it was not obvious. Amy quickly hugged her new friend, knowing that she's not alone all along. The other girls were shocked at Amy's action.

"Hey, come on, you haven't been into trouble, have you?"

"I did," Amy groaned again. "They took my phone..."

"That's too bad! I was gonna ask you to tell me your email address!" Cream broke the hug.

"Then how can I get it back, then?" Amy asked.

Cream nervously laughed and scratched the back of her neck.

"You have to talk to someone in order to get your phone back." Cream answers. "Well, you can get it later, but right now, since you're new to this school... I think I might give you a little insight in this school."

"Oh, sure, you can tell me about this uptight place!" Amy smiled.

The two girls stood by at the window, looking at the view of other students walking to the entrance the same people eyeing on them. Amy glared at the cat, wanting to avenge herself.

"Looks like you've landed on hot water with someone in here," Cream remarked.

"That uptight bitch... who does she think she's messing with?! She got my phone!" Amy vented.

She was about to shout curses to the cat, but Cream was quick enough to cover her mouth with a hand. The cat took a quick glance, finding the same person she confiscated her phone. The feline simply shrugged and went back to keep an eye at the students by the gate.

"Stop doing that! You'll get even on hotter water!" Cream hissed.

"Why, can't I express myself that I'm angry to this bitch?!" Amy said.

"The person you're talking about is the student council's president. She's like that; she's thinking we're her underlings and she's the princess of the school. She takes the rules quite real serious."

"How come you came here to know it...?"

"I was here since elementary," Cream calmly says. "We have this ideal that we belong here, we have to stay modest, to prepare us to become the very sophisticated ladies of this world, and become the people who follow..." She pointed her finger to the cat. "Her. We adored her so much that we wanted _**to be**_ her. We love her like she's our big sister."

"Who's that?" Amy asks.

"Blaze," Cream smiled.

Amy was puzzled why Cream kept staring at Blaze, the person that might cross swords with this hedgehog.

"Not only Blaze is popular, she's also the smartest girl we have. She won many competitions. She made this school so great that it stands out from others. But right now... Blaze isn't happy... it's unlike her from before..."

"Uh, what about telling me what the heck is this uptight school is composed of, Miss Model Follower?" Amy raised a brow.

"Oh, right!" Cream giggled like a child. "This school is like a Japanese one. Your appearance reflects who you are and also the school. They want to make a good and fresh impression to the public... so... try not getting yourself in the newspapers, okay? The staff in here don't want anyone to ruin the reputation they worked hard for. You might get kicked out for doing so, Miss Troublemaker."

"Hey, I'm already bored. What should I do to make this shitty life so great? Trouble _**always**_ follows me."

"But go do it without the uniform," Cream slyly smiles.

Amy sighed in boredom and stopped staring at the window. She went back to her seat, just a few feet away from that window. The bell rang. Shoot.

 _Fuck it. You just messed yourself once, and never happen it again! You're in some school that doesn't forgive troublemakers and here you are, Miss Troublemaker. Get yourself together, Amy Rose!_

She was starting to plunge into the depths of hell.

 **-After School-**

Amy had her phone back at this time, enduring a harsh scolding from the headmaster. She cringed in fright as the headmaster lectured her about a lot of things. Things like discipline and self-responsibility flooded Amy's mind with frustration. The hedgehog hoped she wasn't going to ruin her toiled reputation anytime soon, since she's now the troublemaker that's not going to make serious trouble in this school. She had to endure many hours of classes for boring discussions, more arithmetic things, and things that make one nosebleed. Much to her surprise, the student council president is her classmate, just beside her.

Blaze and her didn't spoke to one another, as if they never met and just forget their little drama they relayed at the school grounds. Amy calmed down for a bit as she approaches her lockers from one of those rooms where a lot of lockers are placed, near the doors and the walkway to the gate. She didn't want to join a club, so she took time to wear her outdoor pair of shoes before leaving with her bag slung on her shoulders. The hazy sunset dimmed the school, approaching to the dark time of night. Amy stepped out and went to the gate, hoping to get home soon. Cream surprised the hedgehog by latching her hand around her shoulders.

"Cream, you scared the fuck out of me!" Amy almost jumped.

"Now that you got your phone back, let's exchange email addresses, Amy!"

"Oh, right..."

They did so. Cream bid Amy farewell, promising to keep in touch with her, as always. Not long after that, there was a sleek limousine, much to Amy's shock. She wondered who the hell owns a limo like this, only a rich guy can get a chauffeur costing thousands of bucks to get you to be drive to school. Amy felt a shiver down her spine once she saw Blaze walking, a book bag slung on one shoulder. The chauffeur went out, giving Blaze a bow and opens the door at the back.

"Your hardwork has been praised," the chauffeur said.

"Indeed."

Before Blaze could enter the limo, she saw Amy. A slight blush escaped from her composed face and she heaved a sigh. She scratched the back of her neck, implying nervousness. Amy was also perplexed, pretending to look at her phone that has no new notifications.

 _Now how do I talk to her...? This is so difficult for me to say this..._ Blaze thought.

"Amy Rose... may I drive you home?" Blaze asks.

 _What?! Is she even gonna put a prank on me?_ Amy was nervous.

Her mind is getting anxiety in, thinking that Blaze might humiliate her as punishment. The question was still unanswered, and now it's like Amy's two opposite consciousnesses are now on her shoulder. She puts her phone back and now, in her mind, it's now in a tight conflict. It always happens to her, so she can tolerate it for now. Blaze felt more awkward, having an uneasy look as Amy was just standing there, thinking in deep thought.

 ** _Get in that car! I'm sure she's gonna treat you to dinner or something, Amy!_**

 _NO! Don't get in! This bitch ruined your reputation in the first place at your first time in here!_

 ** _You see, don't listen to this tempered whore! Just; you know, just get in the car!_**

 _Idiot, you would regret this decision if you don't follow what I command you! Don't. Get. In! It's that simple!_

 _ **Hey, answer her right now! You are just wasting time!**_

You know what? Fuck off. Amy blinked in realization, slightly shaking her head in the process. And since almost no one is there except the chauffeur and Blaze, she faintly smiled and finally had the guts. Blaze, on the other hand, was stealing glances on her wristwatch, since time is of the essence and maybe Amy is just wasting it. The hazy sunset is gone, being replaced by the dark night. Cold breeze blew across them.

"Fine, I'm in." Amy answered.

"Very wise decision," Blaze curtly nodded.

Amy went inside the car before Blaze did. The chauffeur closed the door and went to the front at the driver's side. Soon enough, the limo began to move as silent as a sleek glider on land. Amy was shocked of how comfortable the seats are, there are some snacks in front of them, and of course, a space enough to do homework. Blaze crossed her legs and tilted her head to the side, adding hand to support it. Amy felt so nervous about touching some buttons at the snacks panel, since it's full of the things she likes: including soft serve strawberry ice cream. Blaze didn't mind. It was silent, as if they were just strangers sharing a car in Uber. After ten minutes, Blaze stole glances to Amy, who was now emailing with Cream on her phone, not aware that the person sitting beside her is glancing at her. Amy quickly turned her face to Blaze, who reverted back to tilt her head and probably think of what she's going to do next once they get home.

 _She is so cute without her distracting makeup._ Blaze commented in her mind.

"Where is your home, Amy Rose?" Blaze asked.

"Uh... at an apartment," Amy answers.

"Good." Blaze nodded.

"Why?"

"You will see," Blaze just said, before going silent again.

Amy continued emailing with Cream. Blaze planned to doze off, but it turned out they were getting near. She planned to glance at Amy with discreet, while uttering that she won't be caught by the hedgehog doing so, or else Amy would've thought that Blaze might be just glancing just to creep her out. Blaze shrugged it off as the limo stopped at a simple apartment, those types where there is an intercom. The rent is fairly expensive, and Amy isn't going to get herself a job; it's a large fortune her parents left her.

By the time they settled, Amy was shocked that there's full of luggage and her room is divided into two. One has a window revealing the view of the city along with Amy's stuff and bed neatly arranged. It's composed of hot pink and some posters of a blue barechested hedgehog posing a sexy pose, a hand on his head, implying the bad boy atmosphere, like how Harry Styles from One Direction does it from some magazines. It made Amy fall in love that she was this guy's fan; she was clearly obsessed. The other is some sort of genius's, organized shelves full of books smart people read, a study desk organized with pencils and a lamp, a queen-sized lavender bed, and instead of guy posters, it's full of posters with mugshots of Einstein and some known icons to have changed the world with their famous quotes. Everything is cleaned, much to Amy's relief. Blaze arranged her new space, putting the excess beside her bed.

Amy was at the lost of words. Blaze grabbed duct tape and taped the middle of the room with some of it. She then stands on the side where the lavender bed is.

"I will be your roommate," Blaze says. "Since your room is vast, I now divide it into two to make another space for myself. Now we have some rules so that we can be in good terms. First, no intrusion from the other side or putting a toe on this line except for bathroom breaks or permission is granted. Second, we have a schedule to follow on who does a chore. Third, refrain from making a mess and what you people call "invading" personal space or even profanity. I have no tolerance for those kinds of things. And lastly, do your best to wake up early to do the daily chores. If you obey these rules, I'm sure we can be in such normal terms."

Blaze saw Amy's foot stepping on the line.

"You already broke the first rule, Amy Rose." Blaze pointed out.

"Ah, sorry!" Amy stepped back, inches away from the tape.

"And... a side note," Blaze added. "Refer me as Miss Blaze."

"Why would I call you that? We're like classmates," Amy was confused.

"I am the student council president, and even outside the school gates, you have little right to call me by my name. Know that you are sharing an apartment with a high-ranking student, and your actions will be the result of your inability to respect me inside and outside the school. Think of me as your boss in a company regardless of wherever we are. Understand, Amy Rose?"

"Y-Yes... M-Miss Blaze..."

"Pardon?" Blaze pretended not to hear.

"Of course, Miss Blaze."

 _Fuck. Is this hell now, Amy? Will this be my last time to do whatever I want?_

"Very well. I have said enough to start my night and first day in here. Wait as I prepare dinner for the both of us." Blaze commenced.

When Blaze was about to go outside, Amy grabbed the feline's wrist. Blaze stopped.

"What is it?" Blaze faced Amy.

Amy stared at the feline's eyes. Something made her heart race. Those fiery gold eyes, composed, but full of a passionate glint was what had caused Amy the sense of being attracted.

"Instead of you... c-can, oops, may I prepare tonight's dinner, Miss Blaze?" Amy nervously asked. She could feel the lump in her throat rising up.

"...Seeing as you want to welcome me... you may," Blaze answers.

Blaze had tuned into the news, sitting on the couch, and Amy in the kitchen "preparing" for dinner. The only things she can prepare are whatever's microwaveable and instant food. She doesn't want to disappoint Blaze at her first night in her place. The feline can hear cutting, so she went to the kitchen to check if Amy's preparing or not, or she might be get a cut on her blade.

 _She's slicing up some greens... Wait! Those aren't cut exactly the same!_

"I think I should prepare it instead, Amy," Blaze sighed.

Amy stopped cutting it with the knife. "Why, Miss Blaze?"

"You're doing it wrong," Blaze pointed it out again.

And that's how Amy got off to watch her favorite bad boy on TV at a show called _Deep Blue_ , while Blaze silently prepares their dinner. To be honest, Blaze was annoyed at how Amy squeals and knowing that she's in charge of this apartment as roommate, she might implement another rule. After fifteen minutes of screaming and praising her idol, Blaze went and unplugged the TV, much to Amy's surprise.

"And I have another rule: stop making a ruckus," Blaze says. "And especially, I ban you from watching TV until you do well in both being my roommate and my classmate."

"Aw, come on!"

"If you mess up, I will also cut the cable and the Wi-Fi connection. Understand?"

Amy nodded.

"What show are you watching?" Blaze asks.

"It's Deep Blue," Amy smiled from ear to ear.

"That must've meant the posters in your space," Blaze rolled her eyes.

"They are! Ohh, Deep Blue is so freaking handsome I wanna marry him!"

 _What in the elders...? Is this girl obsessed with this Sonic guy who's called Deep Blue? Gosh... it will be difficult to tame this girl... time to implement new measures..._

"Alright, Amy, if you want to watch it again, get well on your exams," Blaze then said. "I have prepared your test."

" _ **Already?!**_ W-Why, Miss Blaze?"

"So that I can have a decent mindset to regulate you in this school."

"What... would be the punishment... M-Miss Blaze?"

Blaze slightly smirked. "You will suffer months without watching Deep Blue and I have to confiscate your phone until you get better."

 _NOOO!_ Amy knew she is going to land in hell.

Dinner came out very well. Amy was surprised of how Blaze prepared it; it's something she didn't eat before. Much to her chagrin, it was more of vegetables than meat. Blaze didn't mind to finish her plate, but Amy had no appetite, prompting Blaze to make her eat it or she won't watch _Deep Blue_ for months. Amy wouldn't dare to gamble her exam results for months without watching her idol on the show _Deep Blue_. Teenagers; that's what Amy is. She thinks Blaze might be living under the roof with some strict parents like in one of them in a reality show called _The World's Strictest Parents_ series. Amy shuddered, not wanting to be a child of one of these parents.

Amy immediately went out of the bath after five minutes of dipping on the cold waters, not forgetting to prepare it for Blaze. She shivered her way to the bedroom, a towel around her chest, and arms hugging herself for warmth. Blaze was reading the novel _Tale of Two Cities_ on her side, waiting for her turn. After Amy wore her simple night clothing, she went over to Blaze's side.

"Miss Blaze, the bath's ready for you."

Blaze puts the book down and takes a shower. She lasted there for just how long a song can go; three to five minutes. Amy was listening to some tunes that most of the teens in her age were into; rock, the Deep Blue's captivating voice singing a cover of Justin Bieber's All That Matters. Blaze went to her side after one song ended. Amy felt her heart pace again as soon as she laid eyes on Blaze. Under that luxurious wool coat was a beautiful bare body, so slender, so perfect in proportions that Amy felt a bit jealous about Blaze's body. Her back was facing Amy as she puts on her nightwear, a simple tank top and shorts. Amy felt she's gonna go to the gym to lose some pounds to get that body she wanted.

"So... Miss Blaze..." Amy started, taking off her earphones. "...Why do you know about Deep Blue?"

"I am not a fan but I have heard it from every corner," Blaze explained.

"But did you even wondered what's it like to get his attention to you?"

"Enough, Amy, I may respond in a wrong mindset," Blaze gets herself under the covers of her bed. She turns off the light. "Good night, Amy Rose."

Blaze slipped to dreamland. Amy scoffs and wanted to talk to Blaze even more, since it's just two hours left before she herself can sleep.

"Miss Blaze, come on, let's talk about something you like!" Amy smiled.

Blaze turned her back to Amy. She was still asleep.

"Um... do you wanted to know what I want Deep Blue to do to me?" Amy asked. The feline didn't respond. "...I want him to... you know, kiss me like he loves me. It's so exciting if someone kisses you and you liked the taste of that person's lips... I wish I can get one..."

Blaze suddenly jumped out of her bed, shuffling her way to Amy's side and goes on top of her on the bed. Their faces were just an inch. Amy blushed hard at how close they are. Amy's heart didn't calm down, and it pounded like a drum. Warmth got into her veins. The two made eye contact. Before Amy can struggle, Blaze gripped her wrists and pin them, then closed the gap between them. Amy had widened eyes. She felt arousal at any time Blaze licks her tongue. She felt being rammed to a gate of romance. Amy moaned in response, wanting to enfold her arms to Blaze. Amy broke off, finding a string of saliva connecting their lips. She trembled for a bit and readied herself for another kiss, but Blaze gets off of her and looked at her with those fiery gold eyes again.

"That's the kiss you desired," Blaze says, returning to her bed to sleep. "Good night again, Amy Rose."

Amy touched her moist lips with her fingertips. She blushed hard at how soft they've become. She was literally turned on for some reason... but no. The kiss had paved a new way to her rebellious teenager life.

 _How dare she... she turned me on! The kiss I longed for Deep Blue to do with me for years... it's now gone! I'm now in love with my own roommate! Fuck, is this for real? Will Blaze change my life...?_

Amy panicked for a while, then something like a needle pierced into her skin. She could feel fatigue getting the best of her, as she slowly calms down and collapses on the bed and falls into a deep slumber. Blaze, at the other side, sighed in relief and finally went back to her dreamland. She made Amy fall asleep.

Blaze made a little smirk and dreamed of Amy all night.

* * *

 **A/N: Neko-chan reporting!**

 **A first kiss now changed everything. Well, it's just the beginning. Two opposing students with different personalities and have some sort of opening relationship.**

 **Please follow me and fav this story! I've been needing support just like my sister Nico-chan. Will Blaze open up to Amy at each day they spend as roommates? We'll find out.**

 **Later!**


	2. MaskEd LoVe

**A/N: Neko-chan back again and wow, views are kickin' in when I left for some hours to get outside for fresh air.**

 **With her roommate Blaze, things are gonna get changed, as if Amy is now in living hell. Which will win? Tolerance or defiance? Reality or fantasy?** **Will Amy still fall in love with Deep Blue (Sonic) or he is going to be replaced by someone else? And will Blaze defend her from the secretly corrupted student council vice president?**

 **If you guys are wondering why I call this MaskEd Love... ask me in the reviews.**

 **Just to let you guys know... I do not own Vocaloid or SEGA's characters.**

 **More sudden scenes up ahead!**

 **Sub-written by Nico Phantomwhite!**

 **Let's go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: MaskEd LoVe**

New day, new time for Amy as soon as dawn breaks, her alarm clock suddenly screamed and rang at exactly 6:20 AM, at a holiday. Amy caused a scene on her bed, interrupted while she was dreaming about her boy idol Deep Blue. She had this dream that he and her were in some date, partying and drinking. But this damn clock; it's not going to help her. She carelessly fumbles for her alarm clock as she groaned, not wanting to be waken up this early, knocking some things off here and there. She finally slams the clock down, continuing to dream her little scene with Deep Blue. Now they are walking together, without anyone knowing that Deep Blue is with her. She doesn't want to escape to this reality she created, where there are two people: Deep Blue and herself, in a perfect place where she also made. She doesn't want to escape in this facade.

"Oh, Deep Blue... you're so perfect for me... let's kiss together at the lake..." Amy muttered.

Meanwhile, Blaze was already up, doing her daily routine cleaning the house with a vacuum cleaner, which, let us just say, did not help Amy dream more of her good time with this Deep Blue on her dreamland. She opened her eyes upon hearing the loud sucking noise, with bed fur sticking out of her neck-length hair and an annoyed face. Her clothing of simple pink PJ's are creased, and she didn't bother to straight them out as she noisily marched to the sound, hoping to beat the early daylights of her roommate. Blaze stopped what she's doing, heaving another sigh and crossing her arms as she faces Amy.

"You disturbed me!" Amy whined.

"Don't complain, Amy Rose. I expected you to wake up as soon as that alarm clock sets off." Blaze says.

"But- Didn't I just set it up to 10:20 AM?!" Amy defended.

"That time is not early anymore. Right now, we'll be doing a lot of things onward. Take a shower and get changed, we have a hectic schedule to do!" Blaze unplugs the cleaner and puts it in the closet.

"What the heck are we doing this Tuesday?!" Amy asked.

Blaze glared at Amy and drove a hand to grip the hedgehog's face. Amy quivered in fear, her toughness instantly cowered and backing off.

"What did I say, Amy Rose?" Blaze had a grim face shadowed by a faint tint of black to Amy's eyes.

"T-Take a shower and g-get changed," Amy answered.

"You violated one rule. Now hurry up or I'm going to cut the cable."

Amy nodded, in fear. She rushed to take a shower and put on some comfortable clothes. Blaze sat on the couch, already donning a modest white blouse and some trousers with sneakers. Over her shirt is a lilac jacket. She felt so disappointed; she expected more of Amy to obey her rules, but right now, it seemed that it might take her more days to get Amy to eat that humble pie. A hectic schedule of hers include buying some groceries, studying at the library, and some other things as well. Blaze slid her hands across her face, sighing that she expected a bit too much of her roommate. The hedgehog came out, in a modest attire. Blaze rose up to get some keys and bid Amy out first.

Hours passed and Blaze drove to many places. They went to the supermarket to get some ingredients for storing and for their meals of the day, the library to study some advanced subjects, to Blaze's parent's citrus lemon grove to rake the dead leaves scattering the ground, at Blaze's family friend who works for a farm to feed the barn animals, and many more. Amy didn't talk to her, not because she wanted to forget the kiss, it's since she pissed Blaze off to the extent that Blaze reveals her "grim" face. She didn't complain of what Blaze told her to do.

A torrent of orders came here and there, drilling itself in Amy's ignorant ears. Being the city girl she is, Amy had a hard time getting used to the labor. She wanted to give Blaze a fine impression of her, and now she screwed up. Amy didn't know Blaze could be this busy, as if doing this all alone is some hard work to be reckoned with. This must be the reason why she picked Amy; to mentally shape her antics to get used to the hard life. Or maybe not.

Noon came, hot sun glaring the earth with its strong rays. While Blaze drives to the apartment, she glanced at the tamed hedgehog on the rear mirror, who has no intention to make her mad ever again.

"...I apologize if I blew more steam earlier." Blaze suddenly said.

"I-It's alright, I should be the one saying sorry, Miss Blaze." Amy insisted.

"What do you want for today's breakfast?"

"I don't know... maybe something simple," Amy answers.

 _Finally, she has eaten more of what she can of the humble pie._

Blaze blushed hard as soon as a thought bubble of her kissing Amy from last night got into her mind. She blinked, her hands still on the wheel. She didn't know what she was doing at that time, it's either impulse or her sense of misgivings has gotten the best of her. Blaze sighed, trying to forget what happened last night. Amy did the same, not wanting to stir up embarrassment. Amy felt her lips again with her fingertips, they're still soft like last night.

 _What the fuck Blaze is thinking?! Is she trying to replace Deep Blue?! He can kiss me better than her!_

"...Um... Miss Blaze...?" Amy nervously said.

"What is it?" Blaze responded without looking.

"May I... ask...?"

"If it is about the kiss, my answer is that I want you to be silenced," Blaze quickly answered, hoping Amy won't ask her any further questions.

 _Wow. She really knew what was coming, huh?_

"But you kissed me like it's for real... Like... you kinda want me."

Annoyed, Blaze pulled over to a secluded space and turned the engine off, much to Amy's surprise. She went out of the driver's side and got in to the back seat where Amy is. Blaze pinned the hedgehog down, wanting to "kiss" her again. The hedgehog quivered in fear, feeling that Blaze is kind of too close for her comfort zone. The feline was on top of Amy, close enough to make their chests touch. Amy was wearing a dress; _shoot._ She's gonna be either raped or Blaze would kiss her again, just to silence her. The hazy warmth, the rapid heart rate, all that show Amy is aroused was starting to show. Amy didn't dare to stare at Blaze's glinting eyes.

 _Fuck, I should've just worn pants! Holy shit, what is she gonna do to me...? No, no...! Don't come any closer!_

"P-Please don't do it," Amy pleaded.

Blaze ignored the hedgehog and proceeded to clamp her mouth on Amy's neck, right into that sensitive spot, eliciting more moans from Amy. She felt electrified, mesmerized by the sensations. There are so many she felt at the same time, and that's chagrin and want at the same time. The hedgehog can feel sucking and biting in her neck; Blaze marked her with a hickey. Amy felt being a submissive for the first time, as if she had no right to complain. More things got into her head, her fantasizing that Blaze would tie her up and do some of that good ol' flogging with BDSM. Amy gasped in pleasure, grabbing the car seat with a tight, clenched fist.

 _No... keep your cool... she's not gonna replace Deep Blue... Blaze is just doing this to shut me up... never think of anything else..._

" _Mine_ ," Blaze hissed with a hint of possession.

She backed off from Amy's neck, finding the hedgehog panting for air. It's not over yet. She kissed Amy, causing the hedgehog to moan again, as she is melting in Blaze's mouth. Amy wrestles her tongue against Blaze's, much to her arousal. Blaze blushed hard again, not wanting to break the kiss. The hedgehog enfolded Blaze, also not wanting to break off. The feline broke off for air, deeply staring at Amy's eyes. Amy didn't know how to respond, letting Blaze probably drill her glinting eyes to find out more.

"Alright, let's halt here for now," Blaze commenced. "You want me to continue this once we get home?"

"N-No... I think I'm silenced, Miss Blaze..."

"Good."

She got out of the car to go to the driver's side. Amy felt relieved, for now. The engines rumbled to life, and they continue their way back to the apartment. Blaze heaved a silent sigh of relief. She had let out more what she restrained herself to do. Amy, on the other hand, can't be silenced, as the scene of that kiss which changed everything is fresh in her mind. Instead of using that method to silence Amy, Blaze was unaware that she only made Amy remember it more than ever. Amy could feel more warmth clinging up to her and more thoughts drilled themselves into her own mind.

 _Fuck, you just lied, bastard. If you can't shut the fuck up, you'll expect Blaze to strip you down and break you._

Amy cringed in embarrassment.

 **-Wednesday-**

Amy couldn't sleep well on that night, as it's back to school again. School; her number one nightmare aside from Blaze "silencing" her. To be honest, she doesn't want to go there, since she doesn't wanted to be punished by Blaze. Her dreams of Deep Blue going to dates with her are suppressed. More bed fur formed when she turned her back to the clock, which was ringing loudly again. She shivered under the covers, unable to sleep again. Blaze's alarm made it worse, as Amy can hear the cat rise up from her bed and yawn while taking some lazy stretches to get her out of dreamland. Amy carefully rose up, lethargic as soon as she opens her cranky eyes. She glanced at Blaze, who seemed to have no trouble sleeping last night, refreshed from sleep.

"Morning, Amy Rose," Blaze faintly smiled at Amy.

Her smile died as soon as she saw Amy's cranky expression.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"N-No, it's just that..." Amy collapsed down to dreamland before she can finish her line.

Blaze sighed and swung her legs out of the bed, walking to Amy's side. Amy was asleep, but at the wrong time, and it seems impossible to wake her up. The cat had a bright idea. At the bathroom, she puts two large bags of ice in the tub, fill it with cold water, set it for a minute and then carry Amy there. It kind of made Blaze blush a little, since she's carrying Amy like they're getting married. The icy cold contents in the tub is able to wake any lethargic person up, how tired he/she is. Blaze got this idea when she was a child, who often showered in cold water every time she goes to school. Blaze gently drops Amy down.

Amy felt icy cold water touch her feet, making her wake up in an instant. Too late. She was in the tub full of the cold substance, much to her chagrin. Blaze would laugh at just the look of Amy's surprised face. The hedgehog flails her arms and legs, doused in colder water as her body is now surrounded by it. She shivered, now she's awake. Completely.

"Morning," Blaze dully said.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Amy asked. "You could've given me a fucking cold, for goddamn's sake!"

"You were too lethargic to be awakened by an alarm clock, so I decided to wake you up by the cold bath water method," Blaze answers.

"Ugh, you could've given me a cold, to be honest..." Amy shivers.

Much to Amy's shock, Blaze stripped down in front of the hedgehog. Amy felt warmth and adrenaline coursing through her veins, her heart beating so loud it can be heard in total silence. Amy blushed hard, scarlet red tinting her cheeks. She quietly huffed.

 _Fuck, calm down... She might hear it pumping so loud! Calm down!_

Blaze gingerly placed her left foot, following the other, before she plunged herself in the cold water. She wasn't affected; that's what you call tolerance. Amy hugged herself and covered her bare breasts with her knees. The cold temperature made her awake and more alert, but it's beyond her comfort zone. Her eyes couldn't stop gazing at Blaze's body. Amy could feel the urge to reach out to touch it, her hands trembling as she tries to resist. Blaze was confused, lightly scratching the back of her head at Amy's reddened face. Blaze took out a bar of soap and began washing herself, cloaked in some suds. Amy breathed in and exhaled, calming down as they take turns covering themselves with soap bubbles and foam. Much to Amy's chagrin, she can't scrub her back.

"Turn around," Blaze suddenly said.

"I-I'm fine, I can reach my back!" Amy nervously laughed.

"I said, _turn around_."

"Alright, alright..." Amy surrendered and did so.

She braced herself for impact. Blaze's soft and deft hands lathered in soap work their way in washing Amy's back. The hedgehog felt arousal in Blaze's touch, as they ascend to rub the shoulders and down across Amy's spine. Cold chills cascade down to her spine, sending more arousing signals. Amy clenched her teeth, feeling comfortable and nervous at the same time. Blaze leaned her back against the tiled wall and the rim of the tub. Without ceremony, she pulled Amy to lean her back to Blaze's chest. Amy lets out a silent groan as she can feel Blaze's chest on her back. She gritted her teeth, panic settling upon her. Amy couldn't resist the temptation of pleasuring herself, one of her hands descends down to her sensitive part.

 _Crap, my hand! Fuck, it's gonna touch myself... Calm down, just... damn, you know what? I'll jerk off and make sure Blaze doesn't know._

Amy discreetly covered her mouth in one hand and begin to do the magic touch. It's the first time she's done it, feeling the need to moan. She starts by massaging her girlhood with fingertips, waves of pleasure beginning to drown her. Add Blaze's touch and it's gotten more pleasure into Amy's mind. She wanted to utter Blaze's name, but that can be accomplished by the next time she jerks off in privacy. Amy didn't stop but intensify the session by carefully inserting a finger into her. Those waves of pleasure turn into tidal waves. Amy fingers herself slowly and carefully, all the while increasing the speed while she's ready to take it up a notch. Amy is not always the careful type, so she lets some moans out, clamping her mouth close and the volume of her huffing gets louder.

Blaze moved her hands from Amy's back to her head. The feline can hear muffled moans. A lustful smirk reached to Blaze's lips. _She wants more_ , the feline thought. She clutched a hand to free the hedgehog's hand covering her mouth. Amy loudly moaned once she pumped another finger in. She was instantly scared. Blaze heard it. Amy quivered as she could feel Blaze's hand slithering its way to pleasure her stimulated girlhood, not arriving to breaking point just yet.

"B-Blaze…" Amy whimpered as soon as Blaze does the same procedure, except that the level of pleasure rapidly escalated to a high level.

"Shh, just trust me," Blaze lustfully whispered.

Hazy warmth got into her veins. She struggled at first, but was getting to used to this one minute at a time. Blaze increased her strength and speed of the thrusting. Amy locked her eyes close, unable to escape as she can feel the earth shattering in her mind. One strong push and she would arrive immediately.

"I-I'm going to...!" Amy screamed.

Her orgasm was so heavy for a first timer. Amy huffed, glistened in sweat and water as the impact was like being hit by a ton of bricks. She felt fatigue, the exciting sensations plummeting down, and she felt the need to sleep. Blaze sighed again and grabs Amy's head to push it in the still cold water.

"Ok, ok, I'm awake!" Amy protested after Blaze pulled her head up.

They washed and rinsed for the second time (they drained the water before doing so) and after that, they put their modest uniforms on. Amy was quick to hide her fully charged phone in her pocket, along with some things in her school bag. Once they were outside, breathing fresh air, and the morning routine of people going to work and marching to underground subway stations, to those glass covered buildings, and to work. The city is bustling of activity as many stores and diners open. Amy and Blaze were walking to school, much to Amy's surprise.

"I thought you're driving us to school," Amy said to Blaze.

"What are you talking about? The school is just minutes away from this point." Blaze defended.

"Oh right..."

Silence.

As soon as they reached school, Blaze gave Amy a faint smile before reverting back to her serious, cold, composed role as the president of the student council. Amy felt so nervous, after a day, another day would come back to hell. Rouge slyly smiled at Amy, hoping to list her name again for violations. To her surprise, she was perfectly clean, without makeup, or those flashy accessories.

"Amy Rose, carry my bag to my seat," Blaze ordered.

"Y-Yes, Miss Blaze," Amy obediently said, doing so.

"I am surprised of how she's not violating the rules, Miss President," Rouge remarked. "Care to tell me as your vice?"

"She has learned her lesson after her first day in here. That's all." Blaze crossed her arms.

"Or is it that you had become her roommate that she wouldn't let herself to break the rules?"

"Silence."

"What? I am just asking," Rouge chuckled.

"Report about today's list."

"So far, only three have broken the rules regarding about appearance and behavior."

"Good. Then there will be no need for me to keep an eye on the students entering." Blaze finally said.

Blaze walked away to her classroom. Rouge maintained that smile, unfading and sly as always. She was curious of how Amy the troublemaker turned to an obedient person. Well, if the reason was Blaze, the bat would've tried to make Amy break the rules and make Blaze mad. She couldn't help but notice Amy... the hedgehog was clearly like an exotic species for Rouge. She chuckled all to herself while eyeing the students.

Cream recently entered the gates, fresh, bubbly and a bit mysterious as usual. Rouge scribbled a note and spotted the rabbit humming a happy tune, excited to meet her new friend Amy Rose.

"Hey, Cream," Rouge summoned.

The rabbit slightly blushed hard as she can hear Rouge's voice. She approaches the bat, willing to do whatever favor she says.

"What is it, Miss Rouge?" Cream says.

The bat whispered something to Cream's ear while handing her the folded note. After a minute, Cream tries to remember the instructions and memorizes it.

"Understand?" Rouge smiled at her.

"Sure, I'll do it."

"Good girl," the bat nods. "Go to your class or you'll be late, honey."

Cream walked away. Once she was in the hallways, a feeling of suspicion got into her. It's not that she wanted to do Rouge's little favor, it's the message conveyed to her. She entered the classroom, hiding the note in her pocket. Amy was waiting for her, standing by the window, and still, class isn't starting yet. Cream found Blaze first, reading something. The rabbit approached her first. Blaze and her talked for some time, in quiet whispers about something. Five minutes passed and their short conversation ended. Cream slid a note to Blaze, which the cat nodded and read it. Cream returned, back to her happy, energetic self as soon as she returned to Amy.

"Hey, what's up?" Cream asked.

"Fine. I had a rough day with Blaze yesterday," Amy answers.

"You wanna go to somewhere fun with me later?"

"Sure, if Blaze allows me!"

"...Amy?" Cream says.

"What is it, Creamy?" Amy smiled.

"Listen, I got something I have to say to you..."

"Sure, what is it?"

 **-Lunch Break-**

The students scattered all over the plaza, the rooftop and some in the lunch hall to eat, but not to Rouge. She was waiting for someone to arrive while she was in the storage room where sports equipment were stashed for Phys Ed. She had carried her sly smile. The storage room is some kind of room she would call a place for "privacy". No screams can be heard, and it's isolated from the rest. It's beside the biology labs and some vacant rooms. She kept it locked and she would open the door if someone knocked. The windows of the door were covered in cardboard so that no one can peek at what mischief she's doing.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Rouge gets the door and opens it, finding an angry Blaze with crossed arms.

"Ah, President! I didn't expect to find you here..."

"Explain what one of the students said to me," Blaze said, in a demanding tone. "What's the reason of the favor?"

"What favor? I don't know what the heck are you talking about." Rouge denies.

Blaze showed her the note.

"'I wish to see you in the storage room near the Biology lab, at lunch time.'" Blaze recited the note. "Who is this addressed to, Rouge?"

"It's not my note. I didn't even write it at all."

"This paper is from your clipboard and it is in your handwriting, Rouge. Now what else do you have to tell me to defend yourself?" Blaze glared at her.

"Psch, who cares? Someone here is good at faking my handwriting. It's just a crude prank to alert your attention, President."

Blaze grabbed Rouge by the collar, pulling her close. Their faces were just inches away from one another, in just a meager two-inch gap.

"Stop denying, vice. You're in no position to do whatever you wish within these grounds, because I am the president, and you're just backup. If I caught you sending another note to meet with _that_ student in a secluded area... then expect to have your position to be down the drain. Understand?"

Rouge shoves Blaze, not intimidated by Blaze's fierce warning. She even brushed her collar.

"Oh, okay. I'll never do such a thing again... _**President.**_ " Rouge smirked. "I apologize for doing such action."

"Your punishment will await you soon after the meeting, Rouge."

Blaze walked away.

 _That was a close call... If Cream didn't tell me about the note, **she** would be in danger in Rouge's clutches. I have to keep **her**_ _safe from now on_. Blaze thought, with a sigh of relief as soon as she went back to the classroom.

 **-Flashback-**

 **(What really happened)**

 _Blaze walked away to her classroom. Rouge maintained that smile, unfading and sly as always. She was curious of how Amy the troublemaker turned to an obedient person. Well, if the reason was Blaze, the bat would've tried to make Amy break the rules and make Blaze mad. She couldn't help but notice Amy... the hedgehog was clearly like an exotic species for Rouge. She chuckled all to herself while eyeing the students._

 _Cream recently entered the gates, fresh, bubbly and a bit mysterious as usual. Rouge scribbled a note and spotted the rabbit humming a happy tune, excited to meet her new friend Amy Rose._

 _"Hey, Cream," Rouge summoned._

 _The rabbit slightly blushed hard as she can hear Rouge's voice. She approaches the bat, willing to do whatever favor she says._

 _"What is it, Miss Rouge?" Cream says._

 _The bat whispered something to Cream's ear while handing her the folded note._

 _"Give this note to a friend of yours and make sure she is informed. I don't want to her late since I'm going to talk to her regarding... **things**. No questions asked."_

 _After a minute, Cream tries to remember the instructions and memorizes it._

 _"Understand?" Rouge smiled at her._

 _"Sure, I'll do it."_

 _"Good girl," the bat nods. "Go to your class or you'll be late, honey."_

 _Cream walked away. Once she was in the hallways, a feeling of suspicion got into her. It's not that she wanted to do Rouge's little favor, it's the message conveyed to her. She entered the classroom, hiding the note in her pocket. Amy was waiting for her, standing by the window, and still, class isn't starting yet. Cream found Blaze first, reading something. The rabbit approached her first. She made a stance and huddled up with Blaze._

 _"Um... Miss Blaze?"_

 _"What is it, Cream?"_

 _"There's something I need to tell you regarding about the vice president..."_

 _"Fire away," Blaze says._

 _"She wanted me to send a note to Amy Rose and I'm not sure if she's plotting something... not good to her. She might be doing something..."_

 _"Excellent for conveying this information to me. Hand me the evidence and I will confront Rouge at a right time."_

 _Five minutes passed and their short conversation ended. Cream slid a note to Blaze, which the cat nodded and read it. Cream returned, back to her happy, energetic self as soon as she returned to Amy._

 _"Hey, what's up?" Cream asked._

 _"Fine. I had a rough day with Blaze yesterday," Amy answers._

 _"You wanna go to somewhere fun with me later?"_

 _"Sure, if Blaze allows me!"_

 _"...Amy?" Cream says._

 _"What is it, Creamy?" Amy smiled._

 _"Listen, I got something I have to say to you..."_

 _"Sure, what is it?"_

 _"Amy... whatever you do, don't try to attract Rouge's attention. If she got a hold of you... don't bother running 'cause she's gonna do nasty stuff to you. Right now, you're marked. If possible, let's hang out somewhere not too far from your place and away from that bitch... she's the real bitch here, not Blaze."_

 _"Alright. I'll be on the lookout."_

 **-End of Flashback-**

 **-After School-**

Rouge lost a chance to get close to Amy.

For now.

The meeting of the student council is about to start, and she's already pissed off about it. Most of the student council are there, awaiting for Rouge. Much to Blaze's chagrin, Rouge didn't come and decided to start the meeting without her. Her punishment awaits, alright, but Blaze is interfering. Rouge wanted to get to know the hedgehog and probably introduce her to some things Rouge herself would know, but no, there's a barrier between her and Amy, and that is Blaze. Rouge didn't understand why Blaze had to keep Amy away from her. Maybe it's because Blaze is concerned or whatever. Rouge was at a quiet corner at the rooftop, drinking some alcohol in secret. It's the only thing she can do to relieve herself and not be mad, even though alcohol and booze can make her a bit tipsy. She didn't care about going to the meeting or being late. All she wanted is just drink gin disguised as water in a suitable bottle until she's relieved for now.

 _That bitch... who the fuck is she messing with? I'll get Amy Rose tomorrow and we'll see whose pride's getting swallowed._

When she emptied her last one, she violently threw it down and smashed it with her foot until it's reduced to a crumpled mess. Anger got the best of her, and she's not gonna back down at just one loss. She changed her shoes and went outside the gates, finding a representative of the student council, Cosmos who was waiting for someone to pick her up. Amy Rose was already gone, probably hanging out with Cream that Blaze granted permission of. She told Cream to bring Amy home at seven, which the rabbit complied.

"Meeting's over," Cosmos says. "Why didn't you come?"

"Just shut the fuck up, Cosmos. I don't wanna attend any more meetings with that president. She's pissing me off big time."

"She's angrier than you are. Better be careful or her fuse might be broken."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Rouge went home, with no more complaints. Her head is banging from all of that alcohol as she tried to walk as steady as she can. Her mind is getting delirious and insane. Obsession floods her mind as corruption taints her mind with many nasty things in her head.

She will get Amy to come closer to her.

 _We will meet soon, Amy Rose... I promise that from yours dearly..._

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter of Roommates!**

 **My fingers are now hurt from typing since I was drafting and doing this at the same time. It's like I wanna write more this stuff! Huge thanks to Nico Phantomwhite who collaborated this with me because she did the bathroom scene and I freaking love it. And the reviews are pushing me to make more of this, so expect more later.**

 **If possible, some feedback would be kinda nice.** **Please follow and fav this story!**

 **More yuri coming up in the way!**


	3. It's Just Getting Started

**A/N: Neko-chan reporting!**

 **With Rouge not backing off from just a reprimand, she will do in whatever lengths just to meet Amy Rose personally, and soon, Amy the troublemaker strikes again to inflict damage on Rouge. And will Blaze tighten her security measures to counteract Rouge? Will Amy realize it's the start of another relationship? We will find out.**

 **I appreciate the reviews, anyways! It had relieved me!**

 **Sub-written and humor by Nico Phantomwhite!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: It's Just Getting Started**

Another day, another time to go to school, and another night passed of suppressing Amy Rose's dreams of her idol Deep Blue. She pretended to be wide awake, if she doesn't want Blaze to start the bathroom scene again. After some delicious breakfast and quick showers, they head to school. Blaze gave Amy her bag as soon as she stepped on the metal line on the floor, that was supposed to be for the gate to slide. Rouge, clean from alcohol but still pissed off from how Blaze warned her not to get near to Amy, rolled her eyes and continued her duty as vice president. She had half-closed eyes as soon as she saw Amy Rose, modestly walking across the bat and to her classroom.

She received a slap across the face by Blaze, whose face is carved in anger.

"Stop looking at one student and focus on the rest! One more of that and I'll give you another punishment!" Blaze scolded her.

"Whatever," Rouge rolled her eyes and sighed.

 _Oh, Amy Rose... is this why I'm so interested in you? From day one, you're just this spoiled brat who crossed swords with the president and now you're just gonna obey the rules like everyone does? Fuck this shitty president I'm with. I'm gonna meet you sooner or later._

Once duty is gone, Blaze walked away. Rouge glared at the cat's back, as if she's gonna back down in just a serious reprimand. All Rouge wanted is to be friends with Amy, and her smooth attempt is now blocked by Blaze. Why the hell is Blaze driving Rouge away from Amy? Not because Blaze wants Amy all to herself, that is.

While Cream was picking some things in her locker, Rouge marched in to her lockers, a few feet away from the rabbit's. Rouge positioned her arms in the locker so that she seemed to arrange it, while scribbling another note then folding it until it comes a tiny piece of paper. She pocketed it as always and goes to Amy's locker, which is easy to spot considering how the hedgehog decorated with some inexpensive and shiny bling, much to Blaze's chagrin. Cream silently closed her locker with the books under her arm and she peeked at Rouge. She can see the bat pulling out a list and opened Amy's locker, pulled out the note and reduced the folds to make it two inches wider and longer, placing it in Amy's locker and closing it.

Then Rouge walked away.

Cream pulled out her phone and called Blaze.

 **-During Class-**

In Arithmetic, Rouge was summoned to the student council room by Blaze, much to the bat's chagrin. She walked to the hallways until she reached the office, finding an enraged Blaze who's about to blow her fuse to pieces, behind the leader's finely carved and polished desk. No more tolerance for Rouge's behavior. Rouge closed the door behind her.

Rouge just sat down and heaved a sigh.

 _Oh boy, looks I'm caught again... I should've picked another place, for the last time! How the fuck did she know about it?!_

Blaze slammed her hands on the table, enough to make papers fly. A strong wind blew the curtains, adding the intense scene.

"I told you to not send notes to Amy Rose! And you didn't heed the consequences!" She yelled at Rouge.

"I just wanted to be friends with her, what's your problem?!" Rouge stood up, more furious than Blaze is. "Are you just gonna befriend someone and then keep that person to yourself?!"

"That is not the reason why I became her friend! I may be selfish, but not to that extent!" Blaze bit back.

"Then let me be friends with her! Surely I won't do any harm to her!"

"I do not allow you! Is. That. Hard. To. Obey?!" Blaze gritted her teeth together.

Rouge frowned. Instead of Amy against Blaze, it's now Rouge herself. It's now or never. Either it ends to a fight or Blaze expelling her position as vice president.

"The question is, how the hell did you know I sent a note to Amy Rose this morning?" Rouge asked.

Blaze grabbed her tie and like a leash, she pulled Rouge close. The bat would choke on the deadly pull Blaze has. Rouge didn't show it, but she's got to admit; the president of the student council has some damn pull strength. Blaze glared at her with deadly eyes, glinting in rage.

"I have **_eyes_** , Rouge. I am the president, and it's my duty to keep this school in top condition; I won't achieve that without implementing my own system of surveillance. I don't rely much on security cameras to tell me the stort, Rouge. Understand?"

"Fine. Give me another chance as your pathetic vice president and I'll never provoke you."

"Good."

Blaze lets go of Rouge's tie. Rouge didn't dare to back off but loosen her tie, unable to believe Blaze is going to do so far as much as to stalk Rouge with these " ** _eyes_** ". It seemed that she's already marked. And Blaze is the predator on top of the school pyramid, preying and dealing with the corrupted and protecting the innocent. Rouge walked away, not wanting to get into a physical confrontation with the feline who is an aggressive tiger in the inside.

 _If Blaze has eyes, then I need to approach Amy Rose in the way she likes best._

Rouge returns to class, hiding her true intentions.

 **-Lunch-**

It's finally lunch for Amy Rose, as she endured four hours of hardcore learning. Plus, there's an upcoming exam and she doesn't want Blaze to punish her by cutting the cable, shutting her access to her dear idol Deep Blue on both the TV and the Wi-Fi. And she's hungry too. Cream chuckled as Amy groaned whilst arranging her things. Amy lets out another groan as she could feel hunger is growling in her.

"Come on, bear with it," Cream chuckled. "This mess hall's gonna stuff you like Thanksgiving turkey. At least you're in lukewarm water with the president and mostly everyone is surprised of how behaved you are, Miss Former Troublemaker."

"I know. Well, if the food they serve ain't crap, I'm fine with it. It's that I understood, Miss Model Follower," Amy teased her. "But some day, I'll make little troubles big like in a package."

They stood up and walk out of the classroom, going to the mess hall. At lunch, it's a time of relief. Most people hang out at the plaza or at the rooftop, and only few ate the mess hall, including the student council members. They had a designated table for them. Rouge was standing with Cosmo, talking about some things. She saw Amy conversing with her friend Cream. Rouge excused herself and followed the hedgehog. Amy was impressed at the large vending machine with lots of buttons and a large menu to choose from, to soups and simple bento. Amy's eyes sparkled in delight. There were more vending machines with the size of a regular one that sells soda, instead of carbonated drinks, it's cold and iced juices in the selections.

"The vice president added this when you were here," Cream informed her friend.

"Oh, I feel like she's spoiling us with crappy food." Amy laughed. "Come on, find us a place to sit and I'll get you whatever you want in this vending machine."

"Nah, I have my own lunch," Cream insisted.

The rabbit walked away to find a seat. Amy paid for the vending machine and was about to select something that she wanted; like a burger or a light soup. Rouge smiled, her chance is now here. Blaze wouldn't be here for five minutes and it's enough for Rouge to make her move.

"I see you are having difficulty on selecting," Rouge remarked. Amy sharply turned at the bat.

 _She's the real bitch, Amy. The vice president is what you need to look out for. The bat isn't worth of trusting. She's just poisoned honey._ Amy heeded Cream's warning one time.

"I-I was just looking," Amy simply said.

"Oh honey, don't mess with me. I already know your language," Rouge chuckles.

"Ugh, could you just leave me alone? I'm kinda concentrating on what should I try today," Amy rolled her eyes. Back to her bitchy girl mode.

 _Oh, is she playing games this time? I'm gonna have fun in this._

"I'd want you to select the mushroom soup. It's fresh from the market." Rouge beamed.

"More like fresh from a supermarket as instant soup," Amy bluntly remarked.

The girls were surprised. Instead of landing hot water with Blaze, Amy is now about to be in that water with Rouge. They were so enthralled at how Amy stands her ground to the vice president, like they had never done that before. They watched and listen.

"Don't make comments about the lunch here, Amy Rose. You are expected to never say it like that. Now... how about showing some respect?"

"Respect? My ass," Amy smirked. Confidence is brimming in her. "Who gives a fuck about the food? That might be why some people rarely come here and bring their own."

"Amy, do not stand your ground otherwise I will have to-"

"Shut up, I'm honest here, alright?! At least that's one of the values in this school. Honesty! Let's just face it, you gotta be kidding me. I thought most people eat here at any school and you know what? This must be some fucked up place."

"Amy Rose!" Rouge frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I offend you? I did that gladly!" Amy chuckles. "Everyone here has their own right to say that this food is crap. You heard me. It. Is. Crap."

"If you dare to say one more thing, I will-" Rouge grips Amy's collars and pulls the hedgehog close to her face. She wasn't happy anymore.

"Rouge!" A powerful voice boomed.

It was Blaze.

"Drop her this instant," Blaze shuffles her way to the bat.

"President, you know what this troublemaker remarked about the lunch here," Rouge shoves Amy, angering the hedgehog. "She gave me the most inappropriate comments I have ever heard."

"Enough!" Blaze was mad. "It was a waste of funds to let you implement these vending machines when most of the students in here have homemade lunches, anyway! Now that you are just reducing the amount of people in mess hall, that is a disaster. Now how about getting another idea: get these stupid machines out of my sight otherwise you are suspended from your position."

"That is not what you are, President!"

"I have said what I have to!" Blaze shook her head. "I'm going to ask you to walk away because you are making a scene for Amy Rose, and I do not want to disturb the students."

"Ugh... fine!"

Rouge walked away. Blaze heaved a sigh. Amy was still hungry, and all that argument is now lowering her appetite down. Blaze noticed this and handed Amy a lunchbox before departing. The students are now whispering again.

" _Wow. I never knew she can be so firm at her ground..._ "

" _She's not afraid to complain to the vice president... I hope she's not gonna cause a scene again or else..._ "

" _She's so fierce like the president!_ "

Amy quietly made her way to where Cream was sitting. The whispers didn't cease. Amy groaned, but she was relieved as soon as she found a delicious meal in the lunchbox. She was crazy mad of hunger and instead of going slow, she just eats it all. Cream felt so amazed to look at how relieved Amy is, and well, looks like some of her bitchy attitude is out. It sometimes acts as her stress reliever. Well, teenagers. Who could blame them for this attitude?

"Anyways, let's pretend this didn't happen," Cream sighed. "Good thing you deflected, but as far as I heard... that vice president won't back down like that."

"Why? Is she like that?"

"Always. She, you know, let's just say she was busted on... "breaking" a student. The student even killed herself as a result."

Amy stopped eating.

"...Good thing," Amy felt fear. But that doesn't stop her.

"You're lucky the president's protecting you. That student was a new girl like you. Blaze would never let a thing happen... she's not gonna let it repeat again."

 _Holy crap... the vice president is a slut in here?!_

"But be careful... you don't wanna make Blaze mad, do you? Her fuse is literally gonna explode if she ever caught Rouge making a scene for you, Miss Troublemaker."

"Alright... I will do my best."

 **-Afternoon Class-**

Phys Ed takes place in a basketball gym close to the locker rooms. Since the school is rich, it's decently provided with state-of-the-art showers, baths, and lockers for girls. And right now, they're now stretching up in pairs as an exercise to get that blood pumping. They were wearing white top shirts and black shorts with provided socks and sneakers.

Amy tries hard to endure the pain when she does curl-ups, with Cream chuckling at how sweaty and exhausted the hedgehog is. Amy didn't exercise in her life and this is what happened. She felt so many cramps getting into her when she pulls herself up with Cream pinning her feet down while observing her partner.

"Alright, that's enough you troublemaker," Cream teases Amy.

Amy collapsed down the polished floor and huffed for air. Finally, she's done. Twenty-eight curl-ups made her suffice, her body glistened in more sweat than ever. Cream helped her up to her feet and gave her a towel to wipe her face off from sweat. The class ends, with most of the girls heading to the locker rooms, not wanting to be like boys who skip showers and faking them anyways. They were more concerned of their hygiene. Girls would be punished if they ever risk to forget taking a shower and make up an excuse. Once Amy gets her towel, she was puzzled at how this subject is all about draining her energy.

"I can't believe Phys Ed could be so taxing!" Amy whined.

"It's kinda better compared to sitting with your butt down for hours while listening to lessons and taking exams," Cream smiled.

"I know right? But I never would believe this place has got the locker rooms that look like it's from a five-star spa."

"Hehe, you'll be relieved when you step outta these showers. I have to say, they're the best."

Amy smirked and raised a brow. "I'll be the judge of that."

Cream left.

Much to Amy's surprise, the locker room she entered was isolated. She would fist pump, thinking this is all for herself and she can just be in a hot bath as long as she wants. She noticed an open locker, and Blaze's tail. Big trouble if she touched herself again.

 _Holy shit. Better not jerk off if we're taking a bath together, Amy. You're really a fucking idiot._

She went to her locker and began stripping down. She begins to unlace her shoes and remove them along with her socks, then work her way to take off her uniform from her shirt to her shorts. She felt so embarrassed, so she grabbed a towel to wrap her chest around. That should cover her before she takes a shower. Blaze, on the other hand, is bare. Like completely. Amy blushed hard, the urges are kicking in, her hands are trembling, and her heartbeat's pounding hard on her chest again.

 _Fuck, don't just stand there! Take a shower, you pervert!_

"I-I'm just gonna take a shower," Amy says.

Blaze suddenly held her hand. "Let's go."

The feline escorted Amy inside one of them. Blaze turned the faucet on, sending a tolerable temperature of cold water raining down. She stepped under the water. Much to Amy's surprise, it's what Cream just said: it's the best. The water calms her muscles down and the cramps are gone. Amy could just sigh, relaxed. She instantly blushed full red as soon as she can Blaze's hands rubbing her hands on Amy's shoulders, lathered with soap. To be honest, it kind of felt good for Amy. Her mind is tingling with arousal and appeal. She can feel Blaze's hot breath across her cheek. The tall feline was just centimeters away from the hedgehog. Honestly, Amy would laugh or cry in response. She just froze there, receiving Blaze's arousing touch. Amy would insanely think of trapping Blaze in a tight embrace and kiss her.

The hands go down to Amy's spine and to her chest. Blaze had her chin on Amy's shoulder, observing the hedgehog's reactions. She can feel Amy quivering, as if she was electrified at the sensations. Amy lets out a soft moan as soon as Blaze had embraced her so tight. She didn't even feel this ready, she was so close to Blaze and now she wanted the feline to kiss her and take her to the land of pleasure again. She didn't care about Deep Blue at this stage, preferring Blaze more than him. Resisting to still fall in love with that idol, Amy didn't noticed Blaze rinsed themselves up and she stepped out of the showers.

"W-Wait, aren't you gonna kiss me or something?"

"What am I, your boyfriend?" Blaze slyly smiled. "Would you want a kiss to top that shower?"

"M-Maybe n-not," Amy denies, stepping out as well.

 _Idiot! She's still gonna kiss you!_

"Okay," Blaze plainly said.

"W-Wait! I-I just changed my m-mind!" Amy insisted.

"Really? Are you willing to let me?" Blaze smiled.

"Y-Yeah... I-I kinda want it..."

Blaze's smile died.

"Forget it," she sighed. "I did it just to shut you up."

"N-No, I don't think you're doing it like that... maybe you... you're interested with me?"

Blaze lets out a laugh.

"Oh, Amy Rose, you sure are comical," Blaze remarks. "Enough talking. We have classes to attend."

 **-After School-**

At home, all Amy can do is just sulk while reading her notes. She decided to set Deep Blue aside to study in the bedroom, at her side. She felt her life's getting complicated, as she can't understand what kind of feeling affects her. She cried for a bit, covering her face with the blanket. This hazy feeling of desire and want... why did her feelings for Deep Blue began to fade away? Her mind isn't unable to understand such emotion causing her mind to change the person she's interested in. Deep Blue is her world, but not for long.

She carefully laid herself on her stomach, her face covered by the blanket. Tears escaped from Amy's eyes. She sniffed for some time, wanting someone to explain what this feeling is. Why is she feeling so magnetized by Blaze's sudden actions...? She hoped that to be answered, but it won't be. Amy heaved a sigh and looked at her phone. Cream sent her an email. She felt being caged in a prison of confusion.

 _Maybe I'm kinda crazy... why am I feeling so much in love with Blaze? I didn't want to feel like that... ugh... please tell me this is a dream. My head hurts..._

Amy replied and puts her phone down before sulking again.

 _Those girls... what are they muttering...? I knew Blaze cared me like her groupies... but... what the hell am I feeling so flustered whenever Blaze is there...? I go in a haze and here am I..._

"Amy, there you are," Blaze says. "Come on, dinner's ready."

 _I don't think I can eat dinner with you, Blaze..._ Was the first thing Amy thought to say.

"I-It's okay, I'm just gonna eat later," Amy made a fake smile. "I just gotta study for the upcoming exam."

"...Oh. Alright," Blaze nods. "Apologies for the intrusion."

The door softly closed. Amy collapsed on the bed and more tears arrive. If she still had makeup now, she would look terrible like hell. From day one, she and Blaze were in hot water and Blaze kissed her on her first night being Amy's roommate, then the next day, Blaze tries to "silence" Amy, and... now, Amy could feel that Blaze is into her, denying the truth all along. Would she even be making up excuses? Amy sighs. She's sick and tired of pretending. She doesn't want to play along with Blaze's sly tricks.

 _Shit... what the fuck am I gonna do now...? Am I gonna be broke this time? Fuck it. I'm just playing along. You know what? I'm seriously fed up with all of the lies; I'm gonna fuck Blaze._

The room is plunged in darkness after two hours.

Amy can't sleep as she stared at the ceiling. She glanced at Blaze's side, who seemed to be in a deep slumber. It's now or never. Ten minutes ceased and still, she's awake. Enough playing along. Amy carefully swung her legs out of the bed and tiptoed her way to Blaze's side. The feline was asleep, her sense of awareness cut off from reality. Amy almost laughed as soon as she saw Blaze sucking her thumb; it's really unusual for her roommate to act like that when she's 14. Amy gently takes off the covers off of the feline.

Much to her surprise, she finds the cat wearing nothing but a white laced bra and panties. Amy blushed hard, muffling another groan. She clasped a hand on her mouth. Blaze swats her hand, looking for the blanket. She was shivering.

 _Fuck, is it me or is my roommate not afraid to show her damn sexy body?_

"Ugh... if you're playing a prank, Amy, I won't be happy..." Blaze groaned.

Amy attempts to return, but Blaze's hand caught the hedgehog's wrist.

"There it is!" Blaze smiled while asleep.

She pulled Amy down, causing her to collapse on the bed beside Blaze. The feline is lying on her side, hugging Amy. The hedgehog quickly puts the covers over them and tried to sleep. They were very close like their chests are in contact. Amy was curious how Blaze would respond if she's the one touching her. Well, leave it to some people to know. Amy yawned as soon as she can sniff a beautiful aroma. Her angel and devil consciousness are now back, being figments of her imagination floating over Blaze's head.

 _Crap- this bitch got me with sleeping serum! Must. Not. Sleep!_

 ** _You have school tomorrow, idiot. Just sleep, or else she'll dump you on that ice cold water._**

 _Bitch, don't you know what "plans" your roommate probably planned for you? She's gonna fuck you if you sleep!_

 ** _Ugh, just go to bed! Your roommate won't fuck you at this hour! Just look at the time!_**

 _Don't trust the bitch beside me, she's just madly in love with your roommate._

 ** _Just. Do. It! Go do your bidding!_**

 _NO! Don.t Do. It! I will never forgive you!_

Fuck listening to her consciousnesses. Once Blaze turned to lie on her back, her eyes slightly open to check why it's darker than usual, she snapped them open as soon as she can see a dark silhouette on top of her. Tears dropped out of the figure's shiny jade eyes.

"What the-!" Blaze said, before she begins to plunge in the darkness.

 **-The Next Morning-**

Morning woke up from its eight-hour slumber and there would be no classes since the school is under a very important meeting. That night didn't go good for Blaze. Her head is aching, pounding in her mind so many times. She sat up, silently groaning in the process. Placing a hand on her head, she checked Amy's side to call her... only to find that Amy's not there. Last night was probably the most painful experience in her life; she can't recall the events that happened. Vertigo got into her head; she's lacking sleep. Blaze shook her head and swung her legs to a corner, wearing her lilac shirt and navy shorts.

 _Ugh, what happened last night...? And where is Amy Rose? I hope she didn't run away to get wasted or something..._

Blaze stood up to arrange her bed and went outside. Much to her chagrin, it's dark and the glassed wall is covered with a screen curtain. The TV was on, and the place is littered with some bottles of alcohol and pills. Blaze bent down to examine one. Her eyes widened in shock at the label; an antidepressant. She begins to be worried. She could hear snoring and some bottles fall on the floor. Just what the heck happened in here? Blaze walked as quiet as she can, careful not to tip any bottles that were standing. She found Amy laid on the couch, with a bottle of alcohol in one hand, asleep with dark circles on the bottom of her eyes. Now she's shackled by hangover.

Without complaint, Blaze proceeds to clean the entire mess Amy did, addition to turning off the TV and packing the bottles in boxes. Blaze was even shocked at the amount of the alcohol bottles; it's got to be ten or more. The ones for the pills were just five, four are full and one is half empty. She threw them at the dumpster, which is a heavy task considering you need to be careful not to trip and the elevator is broken and step-aerobics are just for some hardworkers out there. After almost a hundred steps down and up, Blaze returns to the apartment, finding Amy still asleep. Her head was laid on the armrest, drool streaming from the corner of her mouth.

 _Is it a good time to wake her up and make her explain what happened last night? Ugh... this is so..._

She did what she had to do. Blaze made the water colder, adding one more large bag of ice and cold water in the tub. She dragged Amy to the bathroom, propping her to kneel down against the edge of the tub. Blaze slightly frowned and grabbed the back of Amy's head.

 _I hope she wakes up before I drown her._

Blaze pushed Amy's head in the cold water. Amy, in a deep state of sleep, felt water entering in her head. Her brain was slowly processing, and Blaze didn't dare to pull the hedgehog's head up if she didn't find her struggling. Not long, Amy began to realize the cold temperature. She instantly flails her arms, landing a jab on Blaze's cheek, much to the feline's chagrin. She pulled her hungover mate up, since one more punch and she could drown Amy.

Amy quickly inhaled all the air she can and exhale. She huffed for air, since seconds with her face submerged in the water would resulted in her being drowned. Blaze sighed a relief and faintly smiled at her friend.

"Morning, Amy Rose," Blaze even added an innocent look on her face.

"Blaze!" Amy suddenly hugged her. "I thought you... you're gonna..."

"Gonna what?" Blaze's smile was real this time. "You brat, you ran away without my permission and got yourself wasted by watching Deep Blue marathons, huh?"

"N-No! I-I was so guilty of what h-happened... last n-night..." Amy quivered.

Blaze went silent.

"Let's discuss this after we do our chores, alright?" Blaze asks.

Amy nodded.

After doing so, Blaze and Amy gathered in the now-clean living room. Blaze sits on one chair, facing Amy, who's at the long couch, prepared to do "The Talk" with Blaze. Amy felt so nervous, as if Blaze is gonna ask her about what happened last night. Blaze had to get herself ready to do the talk in her room, practicing her persona as some parent-like roommate. Amy ate anything whatever makes her better, taking sips of water since her hangover's not relieved. She wanted to rest like right now. But as they say, the talk must be important.

Soon enough, Blaze came out, sitting down on the chair facing at the couch.

Amy gulped.

She now stares in the ferocious feline eyes of Blaze.

* * *

 **A/N: Neko-chan's here!**

 **With Amy confused of what she's feeling for Blaze, will she be able to slip her way from "The Talk" or come clean to Blaze? Well, whatever Amy's doing on "that" night, that is guys.**

 **Please follow and fav this story! It'd be so great if some people here give me some feedback (guest or not), and, well, we'll see if this goes for a bit deeper.**

 **Bye~!**


	4. The Fire is Still Sparking

**A/N: Neko-chan's back on track! Well, probably. I wrote a lot of words.**

 **Finding herself in a tight situation and in "The Talk", Amy has two choices: come clean and tell Blaze what happened last night or try to slip herself away. Each choice has its set of different endings and can affect pretty much everything. Another problem arose: Rouge marks Amy as her next target to be her slave. Rouge gets friendly, but she has "plans" for Amy...**

 **Well, at least if there's romance, at least there will be comfort.**

 **It might be possible there's some closeness.**

 **Meet Data-chan, my OC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Fire is Still Sparking**

 _Holy shit... am I staring at a lion or Blaze?_

If there's one thing Amy can describe Blaze's piercing stare, it's ruthless. Amy didn't dare to blink twice, as they were going to talk about last night... which she has some knowledge of. Blaze's posture on the chair was another thing; it implied that the feline wants Amy to take this talk seriously. It's more of counseling. Amy tried to calm down, but just looking at Blaze won't help. Especially if she did some shenanigans last night, Amy already knew Blaze would force her to tell everything she knows. In the living room, it's clean, but the atmosphere doesn't invite flamboyant people. It's rather an interrogation room disguised as a family-friendly place.

"...I know it might be your first time talking to me like this... but I ask you only one thing, Amy Rose," Blaze started. "All I value is your honesty. It's a good thing that we don't lie to one another... right?"

Amy felt the lump in her throat rising. The only thing she can't bear to hear is the truth itself. Before Amy can be... the present self, she was ridiculed, bullied, and sometimes humiliated. That hardened her heart and left a wide gap for corrupted influence to enter; rebellion, drugs and alcohol. She was downgraded to a self-centered, fashionable and spontaneous girl who has not cared for anyone. The word truth hit her like swords. And more of it is encouraged to plunge deeper.

"...Y-Yeah, I sure it'll save time," Amy agreed.

"Very good. Now let's start... where were you last night?" Blaze asks.

"I was... you know, sleepwalking," Amy lied.

"Amy, please. Tell me the truth. I won't be mad or something."

Amy sighs and realigns her hair, nervously looking at Blaze.

"I... uh... I kinda went to your side and suddenly..." Amy blushed hard. "..."ambushed" you."

"You _what_?" Blaze was surprised.

"I-It's not like a big deal, B-Blaze! Y-You see, I had trouble... you thought I was your blanket while you're asleep."

"That explains... almost _everything_ ," Blaze blushed.

 _Shit, I just said one true thing... More of it and Blaze'll know that I ran away and bought whatever I had last night!_

"Then... how do you explain... _this_?" Blaze showed the bottle full of pills. "These are antidepressants. Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"...I-I... uh..." Amy held her hands together. They were trembling.

"Amy, this talk will last longer if you don't tell me the answers I want. Please tell me the truth. I have no idea what happened on that night."

Amy heaved a sigh.

"Uh... did you recall something before you... blacked out?" Amy sighed.

 _Fuck. I'm giving in. I don't wanna last this talk for too much._

"I did. I can only hear someone crying," Blaze answers. "I was surprised."

"Well... let's just say... _I_ was that person."

"What?" Blaze was upset. "W-What made you do that? You scared the living nightlights out of me!"

"I-I..." Amy couldn't say it.

 _Confess, you wretched bastard! Say that you love her!_

 ** _If you just slept, this talk would've never happened! Just... confess! You love her, right? Say it before she gets mad!_**

 _CONFESS!_

 ** _DO IT!_**

 _This is your chance! Fuck off or get her!_

"Because I love you!" Amy yelled. "Blaze, why did you kiss me in the first place?! You wanted me to know that you want me to shut up! Every time I think about it; you... you turned me on. I don't know why the fuck am I feeling like this, it's just that I don't understand why I want you so much that I wanna make scenes just for you to come here and stop me! I got in a haze and this happens... I wanted you to know that it's hard to forget the things you did to me... I don't know what's your true colors, Blaze. Are you really this... obsessive? Like how you were able to keep me away from Rouge?"

"Amy, it is my duty to protect the innocent!" Blaze denies.

"No, I know what you really wanted. You just wanted to be my roommate so that you can just "own" me or whatever! You didn't care about who's getting affected by your actions! Y-You also... m-make me feel awkward around you..." Amy shuddered.

"Amy, whatever you said isn't true," Blaze slightly frowned. "First of all, your parents asked me to be your roommate and I complied. That's why we're classmates; _I_ was the one who led you to this school before your parents were... passed away. Face it, Amy; I have concern for you. And by concern, I mean... a strong sense to protect you. I'm not sure if you heard this from Cream herself, a student killed herself after Rouge... "violated" the student into some acts."

"I heard it," Amy says.

"Good. I suppose you don't want to be marked for this kind of thing that you'll be extremely ashamed to the point where you take your own life, do you, Amy?"

Amy shook her head. She got nightmares after Cream told her that story. She doesn't want to be marked for Rouge's next sex slave or whatever. Holy shit. Rouge can take whoever she wants, but not Amy herself.

"...I'm sorry if I just told you some nonsense," Amy was ashamed.

"You don't have to apologize, Amy. Right now, I want you to promise me not to encounter Rouge at all costs. As far as I know; you are close to being marked as her target."

"...S-Sure."

"Sure is not an answer, Amy. You want to be fucked by a slut or not?" Blaze's frown is deepening.

"N-No! I'll try to avoid her... but it seemed that she's... "magnetized" or whatever."

 _Crap, I should have known that sooner..._ Blaze facepalmed herself in her mind.

"Now how can you protect me from her, Blaze?" Amy was nervous.

"You'll see," Blaze says. "Starting tomorrow, I'll keep an eye on you."

Later, Blaze asks Amy to get her some snacks to refill the fridge thanks to Amy binge eating while Netflixing a _Deep Blue_ marathon. Much to Blaze's chagrin, she was about to read some articles while eating some snacks and just read a classic instead. Blaze had deleted some channels on the TV, but not to the Wi-Fi, much to Amy's relief. Because the only nightmare people won't bear is a world without Wi-Fi.

The hedgehog was walking at the sidewalk, struck in sadness and nostalgia as soon as she glanced at the bars and places she once hung out with a bunch of "friends" who forced her to smoke and drink booze. It helped her a lot on calming her down and following her idol Deep Blue's footsteps. Amy couldn't hold her urges to smoke some of that Phillip Morris or drink some Bombay Sapphire felt so relieved, since school was just a pain in the ass. She knew she can't keep up with this stupid little facade of being a good girl. Well, when she was about to go home, her backpack full of the snacks Blaze asked of her, she saw a convenience store that sells Phillip Morris and Camel cigarettes and Bombay Sapphire gin. But thanks to the law that minors aren't allowed to purchase some smokes and booze, Amy was pissed off, and to the point of stressing out. She wanted to smoke some ciggs and drink booze so desperately she could start a robbery if she can't get those things that she can't let go to satiate her.

 _Shit, it's been weeks since I haven't taken a Phillip Morris... I need to buy them or else I might get do stupid things!_

She entered the convenience store, hoping that the cashier is some idiot who doesn't know the difference between ages by height. Amy would think she's a drug addict, but, who cares? As long as Amy gets an inhale of Phillip Morris, she'll behave like normal and not let her bitchiness out, which will land her in the hot water with Blaze. And as long as she takes in some breath mints, Blaze won't notice the smell of nicotine or a fog-like scent coming out of Amy's mouth after the hedgehog smoked about one or two of that Phillip Morris.

A white bat was just scanning for some gin. Much to Amy's chagrin, the bat had a grip on the bottleneck of a cheap Bombay Sapphire. Amy looked at the bat; she looks like she's six years older than the hedgehog. Pissed, Amy wanted to leave, grabbing an orange-flavored Tic Tac and paid it. She wanted some candy while walking to her home. Amy just went to the drinks freezer to pretend she's picking up her favorite gin.

"Ah, Amy Rose," a voice startled Amy. It was a deep, feminine voice.

 _Fuck! Never expected **she** would come here to get a bottle of Bombay Sapphire, I better get outta here before she makes a scene!_

Amy started to turn around until the bat had a hand on her shoulder.

"I-If t-this is about me... c-causing a scene yesterday... I-I'm sorry, Miss Rouge..." Amy apologized.

"No, I should be the one apologizing," Rouge insisted. "But let's forget about that. Outside the gates, you can call me by my first name, Amy Rose."

"O-Oh..." Amy blushed hard.

 _Shit, what the fuck should I do? Scramming ain't the option right now!_

"Well, as my sign of apology, I guess you may want to take a sip of this gin."

Amy felt her mouth is watering at just the sight of the bottle. She wanted to drink booze so badly she wanted to make a stash full of the stuff. Rouge could feel the closeness she is getting, not knowing she and Amy have something in common; they're troubled people who prefer to spend their money on their luxuries, smokes, and booze. Amy can't back down when someone offers her a bottle of booze.

"S-Sure," Amy nervously smiled.

They went to the counter.

"And what brand do you prefer to often smoke?" Rouge asks.

"Oh, it's gonna be Phillip Morris," Amy arrogantly answers.

"You sure have a good taste," Rouge remarks, flattering Amy.

After the two purchase whatever they needed, Rouge leads the hedgehog inside the school gates, which they were simply passed through. Amy and Rouge were at the rooftop, isolated and clean. Sweet; a perfect place to drink booze and smoke while gazing at the cerulean sky puffed with white clouds without anyone bothering them; except the maintenance staff, that is. Amy was shocked of what Rouge is wearing, a simple bat suit with a pink breastplate complete with long gloves with pink cuffs, white boots that reach to her knees with heart shaped toecaps, pink cuffs and grey soles.

 _After I smoke and drink, I better get back or else Blaze might think I just did something stupid._

Rouge picked her usual corner, with a park bench. To its right, is a ventilation shaft. Amy and her sit beside one another, pull out a stick of Phillip Morris. Amy, excited of taking a drag, fumbles her pockets for a lighter. Much to her annoyance, she didn't bring it with her. Blaze might use it to light up the stove and lighter fluid refill is hard to find these days. She heard a clink and a flint spark. Rouge already lit hers with the windproof, scarlet red Zippo. Amy's eyes sparkle at the sight of the lighter.

"Come on, let me light yours," Rouge chuckled.

Amy aimed the tip of her stick on the one inch flame of the Zippo. The hedgehog began to smoke, and once she inhales, a warm blanket envelopes her lungs. The sensation is relieving to her. It's not the first time Amy had smoked, remember that. She had quit when she attended her parent's funeral but the temptation can't make her hold back for more years to come. Amy couldn't get a Zippo since they're hard to come by and are expensive. There was silence as she and Rouge smoked. She flicked the ash of her cigarette stick with her fingertips.

"How come you kinda enjoyed this?" Amy asks.

"Don't ask me; I did this to relieve myself. Sometimes, being the vice ain't easy. You know what? They don't know I drink gin all the time and their heads think it's just distilled water!" Rouge laughed.

Amy nervously laughed, just to make sure she doesn't make Rouge ask her why.

"I-I know, right?" Amy "agreed".

"You sure like to smoke. Was it because of some corrupted influence?"

"Y-Yeah. My friends would pressure me to smoke and drink... it kinda hurts at first, but I got used to it. Yours?" Amy says.

"I tried it myself."

"Whoa," Amy was surprised.

"But I decided to cut down, smoking in just one or two for a day. The headmaster was at a fume when she discovered I smoked because the crappy breath mints didn't work. But drinking...? I never skipped a day drinking a glass of French 75 or a Chardonnay," Rouge sighs.

"Yeah, it happened to me once," Amy pitched in. "I was suspended because of that and my mom forced me to quit smoking."

"Well, I guess you and I have something in common, Amy Rose." Rouge beams.

After Amy finishes her first stick, her phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her pocket and found Blaze's text message.

* * *

 _To: Amy_

 _From: Blaze_

 _What's taking you so long, Amy? Snacks are hard to come by for today?_

* * *

Amy replied.

* * *

 _To: Blaze_

 _From: Amy_

 _Yeah. It's hard._

 _By the way, is Deep Blue coming up on the TV?_

 _Thanks!_

* * *

A few minutes later, Blaze responded.

* * *

 _To: Amy_

 _From: Blaze_

 _According to my sources, Deep Blue is having a concert at the Complex Arena after two months. He's opting for a meet and greet at the mall too. Right now, at the TV, there's just reruns of the show. It just comes to show you that he wants some personal contact with the fans._

 _(Information by Data-chan, my personal info provider)_

 _Return, alright? If there's no snacks, we can order some good pizza._

* * *

 _Oh, Blaze... how come you know this all, huh? I guess she's rich, and rich people can know **everything** they wanna know. Oh, yeah, I might need some of that pizza. Nah, I'll buy some of that Meat Lovers or the Hawaiian one. _

Amy smiled. She wanted to go to Deep Blue's concert and meet him and also him to sign her poster on the wall.

* * *

 _To: Blaze_

 _From: Amy_

 _Hey, you got yourself a broker, huh?_

 _Thanks for the info, Miss Blaze. I'll be returning soon, okay? Just hold on there._

* * *

"Well, I gotta leave, Rouge," Amy says.

"Come on. Who's gonna keep me company, anyway?" Rouge's smile was sly.

"You gotta be kidding me. All I need is just one stick of Phillip Morris and I'm good to go for months."

"Alright. Say, do you have some plans for tomorrow?" Rouge asks.

"M-Maybe not."

"Great!" Rouge pulled out a formal-looking business card. She gave it to Amy. "Well, here's my number. Let's email one another, alright?"

Amy nodded and walked away.

Meanwhile, Blaze was standing near the glassed wall, looking at the wonderful view of the city glimmering in sunlight. If it would be night, it's a spectacle that Blaze would've loved. She had her laptop, called and directed to a private, encrypted call with Data-chan, her info provider. They were on Skype. Blaze can only see a black silhouette of Data-chan, with those two eyes behind a smart-looking lightweight steel glasses with lens that glow.

"I'm grateful for the news, Data-chan," Blaze says.

" _Sure. If possible, I will arrange tickets and passes for Amy Rose._ " Data-chan's deep, boyish voice was at the line.

"Alright. I'll decide the seating before the concert day is on. And also, I might be aware of the prices... They are equivalent to two credit cards being maxed out."

" _Correct. Those are for the VIP seats._ "

"Are there any discounts?"

" _I will find out._ "

"Sure, inform me by text..."

Data-chan hung up and so is Blaze. Soon, Data-chan sent Blaze a text message.

* * *

 _To: Blaze_

 _From: D-chan_

 _There is. It's for the privileged. Five thousand for the front seats. Add a thousand for the backstage pass._

 _I guess Amy Rose would want it more than the cheap five hundred for the very back ones._

* * *

Blaze smirked.

* * *

 _To: D-chan_

 _From: Blaze_

 _She is a serious fan, so she wants some close contact. I can imagine her sulking at the back because she can't see her precious Deep Blue since he is only a speck of blue at that distance._

* * *

Data-chan replied. Blaze could imagine her laughing.

* * *

 _To: Blaze_

 _From: D-chan_

 _How humorous, Blaze._

 _Are you into her, then?_

 _That might have explained Miss Amy Rose's email that she "freaked out" when you kissed her on that night._

* * *

 _Blaze blushed hard._

* * *

 _To: D-chan_

 _From: Blaze_

 _Refrain speaking about it, Data. You are wrong._

* * *

Data-chan responded.

* * *

 _To: Blaze_

 _From: D-chan_

 _Alright, if you say so. You want me to show you the email in case you are doubting?_

 _By the way, Amy Rose is ordering you a Hawaiian._

* * *

Blaze smiled. Amy sure guessed what's her favorite. She replied to Data-chan before reading her articles about the headmaster's documents regarding some new changes and rules to the school. Data-chan didn't reply, which Blaze assumed that her info broker is busy.

She heard the door open.

"Miss Blaze, I'm home..." Amy says, slightly blushing hard.

"Ah, I supposed you got my Hawaiian, fresh from the oven." Blaze smiled.

Amy blushed hard.

"How the heck can you know I ordered a Hawaiian?"

"I have sources to tell me," Blaze's smile turned to a slightly lustful one.

"J-Just take it!" Amy rolled her eyes. "Jeez, I guessed I missed two reruns of _Deep Blue_..."

Blaze took the box and went to her usual office work space, a simple glass-topped table and a comfortable chair. In front of her is a laptop complete an i7 7th Gen Intel Core, with some high quality graphics card and perfect for both gaming and office work. She grabbed a slice of her Hawaiian, topped with pineapple slices. Amy watched some reruns of _Deep Blue_ , munching on some Lay's. She turned the TV off after five episodes, already bored. Amy stood up and watched Blaze do her work, mostly emailing some of the student council on the official private chatroom. Amy looked at her phone, flashing its LED flash lens like an iPhone when it receives new notifications.

"Ah, she got me that item!" Blaze smiled.

"Who's she?" Amy asks.

"My provider," Blaze could smirk in pride.

* * *

 _To: Blaze_

 _From: D-chan_

 _The tickets are ready. The demands of autographed posters are in a wildfire. Well, let's say Deep Blue agreed to do some part for me in exchange of me helping him out track out his rivals. I have acquired one for Amy Rose, signed by the guy himself in sincere wishes._

* * *

"Whoa, she got me a poster signed by Deep Blue himself?!" Amy was so excited.

"Yes. But what are you going to do with the ones on your wall?" Blaze asks.

"Bring them to the concert with me so that he can sign it, silly," Amy laughed.

"But Data-chan gave you something else," Blaze snickers.

"What is it, Miss Blaze?"

"You get to meet him... **_in person_**. No one else can interfere you."

Amy is so happy she could just kiss Blaze. Well, no offense.

Another ping came from Data-chan.

* * *

 _To: Blaze_

 _From: D-chan_

 _Expect Amy Rose to be greeted by the guy himself in an unexpected situation._

 _I bet you'll be jealous, Blaze. Convey my message to Amy Rose that she can enjoy things with him._

* * *

Furious, Blaze replies Data-chan.

 _Jealous? I am not. We will see._

* * *

 _To: D-chan_

 _From: Blaze_

 _I'm not! At least I am richer than him!_

* * *

Data-chan could laugh at Blaze's outburst.

"Um... why are you mad, Miss Blaze?" Amy asks. "I-It's just a personal visit, alright?"

"Yes, I know, Amy Rose," Blaze stood up to face the hedgehog.

Amy felt so uneasy. The tall feline, sexy yet dangerous because of her arms, began shuffling on her way to the hedgehog. Every step Blaze makes prompted the hedgehog to take hers backwards. She felt Blaze was cornering her. Amy blushed hard. As soon as her back is against a wall, Blaze traps her. Hazy warmth returned to Amy's body. Blaze had an arm above Amy's head.

 _Holy shit. This happens again?!_

"You forgot to say something," a smirk reached on Blaze's lips.

"W-What's that?" Amy asked.

"I gave you whatever you wish; a chance to be with your idol and an autographed poster a diehard fan can gamble a thousand just to get it. Don't you think you should say something, Amy Rose?"

"T-Thanks...?" Amy felt dumb at just saying that.

 _Fuck! That's not how you respond, you shameless creature!_

"Oh, that's not the way I want you to say it," Blaze's voice is so deep, seductive to Amy.

A hand crept up to Amy's cheek. "I'll take back of what I bargained for."

It took Amy to process it in a millisecond before Blaze crashes her lips against hers. Amy felt so much pleasure, so much romance ramming her to the gate of love and destiny. Amy moaned, as Blaze deepens the kiss. Amy didn't expect Blaze to reenact that same kiss, but with more love banging in her head and swirling around her mind. Amy had palms clutching Blaze's shoulders. She felt desperate to breathe air.

"Aahh," Amy moaned after Blaze breaks the kiss.

"Well?" Blaze asks.

"T-Thanks," Amy smiled.

"That's a good girl," Blaze responds, adding a pat on the hedgehog's head.

Once Blaze turned around, she could feel Amy hugging her from behind. The feline can hear her mate sobbing.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Blaze says.

"I don't know!" Amy cried.

The smirk from Blaze's lips didn't fade. Blaze turns around to embrace Amy, a hand stroking on the hedgehog's head. Amy's head was close to Blaze's beating heart. She can hear the calm pulses. Amy could feel admiration and romance taking control of her, as if that spark of romance burned her mindset of Deep Blue down to an inferno.

"Then, can we talk?" Blaze smiled.

"Sure... if you say so."

The duo sat on the carpet that's beneath the couch. Blaze gets her back against the couch behind them. Amy was clingy, wanting to wrap her hands around Blaze. There was nothing else to describe Amy's feelings for Blaze. Amy held one of Blaze's hand.

"What's that for?" Blaze says.

"Just ignore it," Amy replied.

"Oh, I see. What do you want to talk about, Amy Rose?"

"Just some things you knew," Amy answers.

"How about your feelings towards me, Amy?"

"I don't know how to answer that, Miss Blaze... I just thought of you and I... just think I can't... I can't even put it in words..."

 _Her beating heart... it's so calm to listen to..._

"Tell me, Amy Rose... I won't tease you about it," Blaze slightly smirked. All because she's just close to own Amy.

"W-Well... Let's just say I think that you laid eyes on me."

Blaze rewards Amy with a soft kiss on the hedgehog's forehead. A hint of possession was there to begin with. Amy felt large amounts of romance flood her brain. It's drilling into its deepest corners.

"It might be true, Amy..." Blaze whispers. "How does it feel for you to be bestowed with whatever you want? You desire more, Amy Rose?"

"M-Maybe not, Miss Blaze."

There was silence.

"...Do you think we should do something?" Amy asks. "By the way, what do you do if you don't have anything to do, Miss Blaze?"

"Ah, anything that only the rich can enjoy," Blaze beamed, "I often take pleasure to fly my helicopter and use my utilities as well."

That surprises Amy.

"Whoa. You own a chopper?!" Amy says

"Of course. I haven't flown it for months..."

"Can we take it for a ride? Can we, can we?!" Amy was excited.

"Now, now, Amy Rose," Blaze chuckled. "Don't get too enthusiastic about it, alright? It depends if the airbase is open for me to fly or not."

"But, Miss Blaze-" Amy wanted to ride it right now.

"Come on, Amy Rose. If the time's right, I'll take you to the skies."

Blaze's phone rang. Much to Blaze's chagrin, it's her mother once she pulled it out.

"Blaze here. Of course, mother, I'm fine with Amy Rose here... Mm-hmm... Don't believe in Data, she's just teasing me... What? You want me to come over to the mansion...? With Amy Rose... Ugh, alright, alright... I'll be there for dinner... _Auf wiedersehen..._ "

Blaze sighed as soon as she hung up.

"Was that your mom?" Amy grinned.

"Yes. She wants to meet you, and I don't know why; maybe it's because of Data."

"Come on! Let me go with you!"

"Oh, please, Amy Rose... you would be alienating my parents."

"Promise, I won't! At least if your mom would want me to talk about you!"

Blaze blushed hard.

"A-Alright... If you say so..." Blaze sighs. "But remember..."

Hours later, the two took their showers and put on their best attire. Much to Amy's surprise, Blaze was wearing a black tux, complete with a purple tie and an expensive Omega watch on her left wrist. The fine tailored suit and its solid black features remind Amy of some billionaire. Amy had worn something modest; a hot pink dress complete with earrings and those expensive Alexander McQueen pumps make her elegant. Blaze had even made sure Amy's dress reflects the hedgehog's personality, so she added a dark pink cardigan to finish it. Amy's so beautiful to Blaze's eyes. Amy even did her makeup, and it's the first time Blaze never reprimanded her about it.

Blaze's phone rang and flashed.

* * *

 _To: Blaze_

 _From: D-chan_

 _Your car awaits._

* * *

"Finally," Blaze smiled once they were outside.

"What is it, Miss Blaze?"

Amy gaped at the sight of a gray convertible, custom-made Porsche 918 Spyder. Blaze chuckled, as she missed driving her own car.

"No way. Are you gonna drive _that_?" Amy asks.

"Don't worry. I can drive," Blaze pulled out the keys.

She escorts Amy to the front passenger seat. Amy felt so spoiled. First, VIP tickets and backstage passes to Deep Blue's concert, and an autographed poster and now this?! Amy felt so comfortable sitting on the convertible as Blaze goes to the driver's side. Ignition happens at just the touch of a button. Well, it's a hybrid car, to be exact.

The limo Blaze used to ride pales in comparison with the Porsche, that glides its way with silence uninterrupted. Every guy gaped at the sight of the Porsche, and also Amy, would see that the girls who are her classmates were awed at the sight, even Cream was smiling at her. Amy was surprised; Cream was on a date with a fox. Ten minutes passed and Amy is bored. They're alone, in a private street that overlooks the hills, trees outlined in black, and a sparkling river. She pulled out an aux cord and plugged her phone in it, blasting loud tunes of Deep Blue's covers. Much to Blaze's chagrin, she pressed a button to mute it.

"Hey, I was listening to that!" Amy whined.

"Refrain of playing it, alright? Pick another song, otherwise I will plug mine." Blaze says.

"But all of my songs are full of Deep Blue!" Amy replied.

"Pick another song or unplug the chord. Your choice, Amy Rose."

"Ugh, alright, alright..." Amy decided to unplug it.

Silence came next. Blaze sighed. As hours pass again, the more Amy gets bored and just decides to email Cream.

* * *

 _To: Cream_

 _From: Amy_

 _I saw you're dating someone, Creamy!_

* * *

Cream replied.

* * *

 _To: Amy_

 _From: Cream_

 _Hahaha lol. I got a boyfriend, sorry for not telling you!_

 _You look so great in your dress, I guessed Miss Blaze bought you that!_

* * *

Amy blushed hard.

* * *

 _To: Cream_

 _From: Amy_

 _Thanks! Miss Blaze and I are gonna go to her mansion!_

 _Her mom wants to meet me!_

* * *

Just before Amy can hit the send button, Blaze interrupted her.

"Amy Rose, please refrain from bragging," Blaze sighed.

"Don't worry, at least she's the only one who knows this!" Amy grinned.

"She _**already**_ knows."

 _Shit!_

"Wait, you have someone else to be your provider?" Amy asks.

"No. Cream is one of my other pair of eyes."

Amy gaped at the answer.

"What do you mean, Miss Blaze?"

"You'll understand," Blaze just said.

Three long, boring hours passed and they reached Blaze's mansion. An enormous castle with towering turrets and overlooking a vast sea, atop a flattened mountain. Amy could just gape in awe and do some things in there. Blaze could chuckle at Amy's expression, thinking she was in Heaven.

"Well, shall we, Amy Rose?" Blaze smiles, acting like a gentleman. She offers her arm to Amy.

"Yes, Miss Blaze," Amy politely answered, linking her arm to Blaze's.

Inside the gates, is colorful lights and lively background. Two grand staircases joined, elegantly carved from pure marble and its steps decorated with scarlet red carpets. At the top of the stairs is a mature lavender cat. Blaze could facepalm in response. Amy kept a smile, well, she's not faking it.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you," Amy started.

"You also, Amy Rose. Welcome to the mansion. Your father needs you, Blaze."

"Fine... but please never talk about certain things with Miss Amy Rose," Blaze sighed.

Blaze left.

The mature cat lead Amy into a private balcony for eating. Platters of luxurious food were before them along with sparkling champagne chilled on an ice bucket. Amy sat on one couch, feeling she's already into the land of luxury as she gets comfy. The mature cat had her smile to the hedgehog.

"I'm Blaze's mother, to be exact. I'm Catherine." The mature cat said.

"I know. It's because of the look," Amy firmly says.

"You sure piqued my interest, Amy Rose... I apologize about your parents who passed away."

"It's okay. I moved on."

"Now, about Blaze... on the scale of one to ten, how would you rate her as your roommate?"

"I'd say eight or nine," Amy answers.

"Good. I hope she hasn't been a bother for you, Amy."

"N-No, we get along so well," Amy nervously laughed. "She's just trying to discipline me."

"Is that so? That must have explained why Data told me about your little relationship with Blaze. Is it uncomfortable for you to... let her do things to you?"

"It's fine... as long as she doesn't go too far," Amy gulped.

Catherine took time to think. Amy was there, answering every question honestly and truthfully. One lie and she might make a big mistake that would ruin her life. Amy could feel anxiety flooding her sense of composure.

 _Shit... Should I just decline or answer more...?_

"Then it's nice for you to meet her, Amy."

"Huh? W-Why?"

"Because... Blaze isn't what she seems," Catherine answered. "You're probably looking at Blaze in her "normal" self... but once she is in her "dark" side... let's just say she can have some personality quirks."

Amy was confused. "I have something to... let you know."

"What is it?"

"B-Blaze... kissed me," Amy dug the truth out.

Instead of being upset, Catherine claps her hands and laughed in mirth, much to Amy's vexation. Amy doesn't know what the heck is Blaze's mother is thinking; she thought her mom was gonna be a strict type like from the reality TV series of _The World's Strictest Parents_.

"What a bold daughter I have!" Catherine remarked. "Then you're grateful that she's your roommate."

"W-Why, if I can ask?"

"She chose you."

"For what?"

"To experiment on... some things."

 _Like I'm already her sex slave?! Fuck no, I shouldn't let her control her any further!_

Amy blushed hard. She could feel her heartbeat pumping and pacing so fast. No way. There was no way Blaze would experiment her to the point where she can just take her away if she found Amy fit to her standards. So that's why Blaze spoils her with whatever she wants... Just to get close to Amy.

"I don't know how to respond," Amy just said.

"You don't have to hide it. She _**already**_ knows."

 _Fuck. I'm seriously living under my own roof with a sadistic roommate. What's she gonna do now? Tie me up and whip my butt? Hell no!_

Amy poured some champagne in her glass, taking a short sip. Warmth encircled her body and her stomach is all sunshine. Relief went by, but goes away in just a few minutes. She is doomed. Maybe. Or not.

"I heard you have a very deep interest with Deep Blue," Catherine starts again.

"Y-yes, I adore him as an idol and that's just it, you see," Amy grinned.

"Between the two... who would you choose, Amy Rose? There is no right or wrong in this question."

"...It might be a stalemate... But I kinda prefer Blaze more," Amy answers.

 _Oh, please, Blaze is richer than Deep Blue, like, billions of bucks away from him!_

"That's very intriguing of you to say that. What one thing do you admire Blaze the most...?"

"Just how... she protects me..." Amy would confess. "Whenever she's around... I could feel I'm so safe from anything."

"Wonderful! I hope she doesn't misbehave, otherwise, it would've been difficult for you to survive."

"W-Why?" Amy asks.

 _Prepare for the worst, Amy Rose. She's gonna torture and fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for days!_

"I would say if I said that, it will be a spoiler." Catherine answers. "I hope you and Blaze will be supporting one another because you can't turn back, Amy Rose."

 _Why, oh whyy?! Am I gonna be in love with and get shackled by my roommate?!_

"It's been so long since Blaze found her _perfect_ one. Data has notified about it."

Their conversation ceased when they ate dinner. Neither of them said a word to one another. Amy kept her eating to a mediocre, since dessert comes next and it's too bad Blaze won't eat with her. If Blaze and her ate, they would talk in private about how they can work things out now that they're locked together to have a relationship, whether they like it or not. Amy sighed after finishing her dessert of parfait. As soon as dinner ended, Blaze's mother left, smiling at Amy for good luck. In a sudden, drops of rain began to fall. It's a good thing there's a glass canopy that covers the balcony to keep it from getting wet from the rain.

Lightning flashed its sharp, pointy edges across the dark clouds and sky, thunder rumbled and rolled by and Amy screamed.

"Miss Blaze, please come and get me!" She yelled, surprised at the sudden flash of lightning.

"Amy!" Blaze opens the door to get Amy.

Adrenaline pumped in Amy's veins as she quickly stood up and ran up to Blaze. She felt the side of her foot bend down, and she gasped in pain. She fell, knocking over some expensive glass. Once another lightning flashes, Blaze helped Amy up to her feet, whilst avoiding the shards of glass to keep Amy from being wounded. Amy felt pain, but it might fade over time.

"I don't think I can-"

"I know, Amy Rose."

Blaze carries Amy bridal style as she walks to her bedroom. Amy could embrace her arms around Blaze's neck, wanting to be taken, but the pain is unbearable so she might pass it off. Blaze's bedroom is so spacious, with a large queen sized bed, comfy purple blankets with black lining, and large white pillows neatly arranged. There was a large space left for study and work, complete with two large shelves of encyclopedias and novels and another large computer. There was a large UDHD TV, slightly curved. It's like a hideaway of someone who's damn rich. There's also a private bathroom to begin with. The feline puts Amy down on the bed, huffing and shivering from the cold rain. Blaze marched to the window to close it and draw the curtains close.

"Did you got wet, Amy Rose?" Blaze asks.

"No, I don't think so," Amy answers.

"Good thing," Blaze was relieved.

She began taking her clothes off then replacing them with a simple shirt and shorts. Blaze props Amy to undress her, giving Amy a pink nightgown, much to the hedgehog's chagrin.

"Next time, bring me spare clothes, okay?" Amy said behind gritted teeth.

"Alright," Blaze just says so.

"Come on, Blaze; how come you just say that, anyway?"

"Just think I'll take note of that."

Amy felt the gown's like a loose candy wrapper on her. Blaze laid on her back, relieved that dinner's over and much to her chagrin, they can't go home because of the storm. Amy grabbed the remote to flip through Netflix-featured movies. She didn't see Deep Blue, just Shades of Lavender, Defying Spark of Romance, whatever erotic and romance movie one can think of that shouldn't be pointed toward to the younger generation, since they might get a bit too deep words in their minds. Amy blushed hard; just how Blaze learns how to love by just watching some of the erotic movies and reading the book versions?

"Blaze, are you a pervert?" Amy bluntly asks.

"Don't say a thing," Blaze answered. "Fine, if you don't want to watch my Netflix movie lists, you're free to entertain yourself on whatever things you want."

"Finally!" Amy beamed. She wanted to do something like fiddle a bit of Blaze's laptop.

Her phone rang. An email from Cream.

* * *

 _To: Amy_

 _From: Cream_

 _How's the manor? It's kinda renovated, I suppose._

 _I hope you're fine, 'cause this storm..._

* * *

Amy replied.

* * *

 _To: Cream_

 _From: Amy_

 _Don't worry._

 _I think we could go to school tomorrow, so got anything special for us to talk about tomorrow?_

* * *

Cream responded.

* * *

 _To: Amy_

 _From: Cream_

 _Yeah. Not going to spill the beans, Amy, alright?_

 _Anyways, I gotta sleep._

 _Have fun with Miss Blaze._

 _Good night :D)_

* * *

Amy locked her phone and gave a moment to think.

 _Agh, shit... Why am I so driven to fall in love with Blaze...? Is it destiny? Is it fate? Or is it something else that brought the two of us together? Ugh, what's the point? There are so many questions I haven't even answered yet! What's Blaze's intention? Why did her mom told me to survive one of Blaze's kinky experiments?! Is there any chance I'm gonna go insane like some of those Nazi ones from Auschwitz?!_

She checked what Blaze is doing. The cat dozed off, into deep depths of sleep and unawareness snapping her away from reality. She left the TV on. Amy smiled and gently slipped the remote from Blaze's hands, checking some episodes of _Deep Blue._ She was instantly pissed off when the content lock popped up as soon as she selected _Deep Blue_. She felt the impulse to throw the remote to the floor, but instead, she turns it off and sighed in complete boredom.

 _Holy crap... is it me or is it Blaze asleep is the cutest thing I've ever seen?_

Amy closely looked Blaze, feeling the soft fur around Blaze's face with her own hand. It's the softest thing she had ever touched, close to the most expensive Japanese and Persian silk. Why does Blaze have to be so beautiful yet obsessive at the same time? That question circled Amy's head a thousand times already. The feline had an arm above her head, and a hand to swat something if she's annoyed. Amy could feel a thin breeze rolled by in her nightgown, she just wore her underwear and nothing else, it'd be a bad time if Blaze is triggered.

Sighing, the hedgehog laid herself beside Blaze, wanting to skip the long, boring, stormy night with sleep.

 **-The Next Day-**

School is now hell for Amy as she groans whilst walking to the gates, with her hair combed, uniform trimmed of whatever pins of accessories, and her tie straightened. Everything continues for now. Blaze resumed to her primary duty as lookout for any students who violated the rules regarding appearance and all that, but she was perplexed why Rouge didn't take her post. It was so unlike Rouge.

Once Amy was at the lockers to get her books for the day, she felt her phone vibrate.

* * *

 _To: Amy_

 _From: Rouge_

 _Spare a minute and go to the rooftop for me, will ya? Let's have another drag._

* * *

Amy answered, while going back to her classroom. No one's gonna bother her using her phone before classes, well, the rule of "No phones allowed" has its own exceptions too. She just deleted the text, not wanting to get her addiction get the best of her. The fear of Blaze had driven its way into her head, and now, she's afraid of being caught doing things by Blaze.

"Hey!" Cream smiled. "Glad to see ya, Amy!"

"Y-You too," Amy nervously laughed.

The two took their seats.

"So, decided your club yet, Amy Rose?" Cream grinned.

"Wait, what?" Amy realized. "Oh, crap! I haven't decided what club should I join this year!"

"That's alright, we haven't passed our paper yet," Cream shrugged. "Come on, at least join a club! I'm sure there are clubs for you. Mine's the Homemakers Club! What about you? Are you gonna join the club?"

"I'm horrible at cooking," Amy voiced out her complaint. "Miss Blaze would say it tastes like coal."

"That's maybe not Miss Blaze to tell you that. Probably because you wanted to give her a first impression."

"I'm serious, okay?!" Amy pulls her ears in frustration.

"Says the girl who only knows how to microwave food," Cream sarcastically says.

Amy groaned again. As the bell tolls, it's the start of a day in her dimension of hell. Classes start and boredom drills its way to Amy's mind as more complicated things and lessons begin to torture her will. All Amy could do just groan and mutter complaints under her breath, while taking her notes, hoping that she won't fail some exams that are gonna wait for her to fail. She was so tired of Blaze scolding and grounding her for failing any tests.

 _Ugh... what club should I join...? Not the Science club, that's for sure!_

Once the class ends, the teacher did not leave.

"For those who have not chosen their clubs, I suggest you should use this time to think and visit the club rooms."

 _Phew... a free day for us to choose. Well, I ain't the only one to do this... I suppose the rest should follow suit._

Class dismissed and only afternoon classes exist. The girls stepped out of the classrooms with the others, now free to do whatever they want in the school grounds. Before Amy could stand on her seat, Blaze approached her.

 _Fuck. Is she gonna ask me about Rouge? I swear I won't tell her that I took a drag with her!_

"Amy Rose, have you decided your club?" Blaze asks.

"No, Miss Blaze, I haven't."

"I'm afraid I am going to need you for a while. I'll choose the right club for you."

"S-Sure," Amy smiled.

They headed to the garden. Amy was struck in surprise at how it's taken care of. Beautiful arrangements of flowers, from lavenders to roses were laid out like velvet. The garden's pathways are paved with bricks, much like a park. Amy spied a rose bush, feeling so much need to pick it. Blaze could see the desire in the hedgehog's eyes.

"Say, you want to pick a rose, Amy?" Blaze smiled.

"No! It's just that at how the staff is so great at managing this place; it's a park more than a school in here!" Amy says. "Besides... I can buy myself some roses since... It's my parents' death anniversary tomorrow... and I think I'm gonna meet them."

Blaze embraced Amy.

"How about I go with you?"

"I-I think I can go there on my own Blaze... It's best for me to meet with them alone... especially..." Amy could cry. "...Especially... if they wanted me to see them again... And besides, you're the president and without you, it might be chaos if Rouge took your place."

"I see. If this is about you facing them one on two, I understand, Amy Rose."

"I don't understand why they had to be dead... They were the people I loved the most... And now..."

Meanwhile, Rouge was sitting on a bench, eyeing on some potential victims until she found Blaze embracing Amy. The hedgehog seemed to put her head close and between Blaze's neck and chest. Real romance... that was the feeling Amy's addicted to. Envy and rage crashed in to break her mind. They seem to be talking. She tried to get Amy to take a drag, but no. This can't happen. She wants Blaze out of the way. She's so desperate to try Amy on.

 _Looks like we'll get even this time, president. You stole the wrong girl._

 **-After School-**

Finally, the end of torment for Amy as she lazily heads to her locker to get some books for some of her homework. She changed her shoes before stepping out of the gate to find Blaze conversing with Cream. The duo seem to be laughing after a private joke. Amy wondered if Cream needed help on a Math lesson she wasn't able to understand. Amy had a bad feeling about this; she's gonna go home all alone.

"Listen, Amy Rose, I will be away for a while or so," Blaze says. "So if I don't get home, please don't wait for me at dinner, alright?"

"Yes, Miss Blaze." Amy politely answered.

"Alright, you may go. Be careful on your way back, there might be some people on the loose."

Amy left. She took the usual way home, to the bright lights and noisy streets as night plunges to bring a time for people to unwind and do whatever they want, like party until they get wasted or even do stupid stuff. Those were the happy times of Amy Rose; before her parents passed away. Since then, she kept a promise to her parents not to get a boyfriend, drink, or even smoke and do things that people like her would do when they don't feel excitement in their lives. Amy heaved a sigh and kept on walking, feeling that she missed her old life. Temptation did its best to make Amy stop to look at the bars and places she went before she changed.

The high screech of a siren woke her senses up as soon as she found the building is crowded with people. There seemed to be a broken window at an apartment. Amy felt chills down her spine: it's her own apartment's window. Tears streamed down. There were two or three police cruisers along with guards acting as a boundary to keep journalists and some people out from the crime scene. Amy rushed in, fear escalating into her, mind drilled with adrenaline to rush upstairs and barge in the scene.

She felt in fear. Littered things, broken beds, messy room with almost everything broken and walls written in graffiti and spraypaint. Her posters of Deep Blue, Blaze's workspace... everything is broken and messed up as if there was a riot happening. The living room had the same fate as the other rooms as well. Rouge was there, conversing to the police and approached a crying Amy.

"Amy Rose!" Rouge folds Amy in her arms. "Good thing you're here!"

"Here for what?!" Amy yelled. "Someone robbed my house and you're gonna say I'm here?!"

"Amy, please calm down... I was unable to catch this treacherous thief..." Rouge says. "But I called the police to make sure he doesn't come back."

 _I'm all alone... who the fuck would do this to my place...?!_

"I know you're all alone, Amy. You got nowhere to go, right?" Rouge asks.

"M-Maybe!" Amy's pride was ruptured.

"How about you get to my place-" Rouge says.

Before even one police officer can question, Amy dashes outside and emailed Blaze once she was at a safe distance. She huffed, feeling exhausted from all of that running. Much to her chagrin, she can only email Blaze through Gmail.

* * *

 _To: Blaze_

 _From: Amy_

 _Subject: Help!_

 _Please tell me where you are! A thief ruined our place- they're investigating and I had to go out!_

* * *

A few minutes, Blaze replied.

* * *

 _To: Amy_

 _From: Blaze_

 _Subject: Help!_

 _I am at the nearest one you can find._

* * *

Amy rushed to the cafe Blaze mentioned.

Meanwhile, Cream, Blaze and Data-chan were talking at one comfortable booth while drinking some milked tea. The cafe had this Western style of Starbucks, while making some aesthetic Japanese tea house in tandem with both the old and new time. Data-chan had a hood to cover her face, only revealing her muzzle and fierce eyes with two different colors: noble purple and demonic red, sipping some royal milk tea while on her phone to check some celebrity tabloids and whatnot. Amy took a short break before entering and finding Blaze's booth. The hedgehog prompted to sit beside Blaze, unable to feel that she's safe. Data-chan simply shrugged it. After a few minutes of comfort and crying, Amy managed to calm down by Blaze. She managed to tell the trio everything.

"Miss Rouge got there?!" Cream was surprised. "Wow, talk about acting like a hero... I suspect she might be the culprit, Miss Blaze."

"For now, there's no hard evidence that would suggest that Rouge is the suspect," Blaze says. "It's likely that someone else did this or... it might be rigged."

"She's right, I've gotten police records 'bout that," Data-chan spoke on her usual tone. "Sometimes, it's like hire to ruin your place."

"Now that you mention it, Data, I wonder if you left any files unattended, Miss Blaze."

"No. I don't trust Amy's own place to store any files," Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Aaand, of course, where is your lady gonna sleep, Blaze?" Data-chan smirked. "You won't let her sleep in your hotel room, will you?"

"If the police doesn't close the case, then it's best for me to use my hotel room that I haven't used for _years_." Blaze scoffed. "Oh, what are you thinking? Us sharing beds, hugging one another and doing nasty stuff on it?"

Amy blushed hard.

"Um, Miss Blaze?" Cream giggled. "She's listening."

"Ah, my apologies, Amy Rose," Blaze laughed. She nudged Amy's arm.

Amy pathetically laughed. It made her cringe at just listening to it.

"Data, you got something from the records?" Blaze asks.

Data-chan was on her phone. "One. It's current."

"Do me a favor," Blaze smirked.

"What is it, you damned flogger?" Data-chan frowned.

"Mind hacking Rouge's email to find some lurking emails she might be sending to the wrong people?"

"Sure, if you treat me to this damn good royal milk tea next time," Data-chan answers.

"I will."

Data-chan stood up and left with another cup of milk tea. Amy was confused at how Data-chan can be so addicted to milk tea, especially the royal one. Must be someone who needed some stress to relieve after a long time of hacking and doing some computer stuff. Cream then left, prompting to keep an eye for Rouge. Soon after, Blaze and Amy were escorted by Blaze's chauffeur. They were in the limo, sounds of a lively city silenced. Amy noticed there were two trucks intended for house moving. They were heading to the apartment.

"Come on, Amy Rose, I'm sure the investigators have left the scene in case you demanded them to leave," Blaze comforted Amy. "We can pack our things and move to my hotel room. It has everything we needed for basic needs."

"Blaze, I'm pretty sure they won't leave us alone to get our stuff. They treat it as evidence... and now... everything my parents used were now broken and stolen..."

Amy allowed herself to be in Blaze's arms again.

"Don't worry. My hotel room is heavily guarded for your safety," Blaze assured her. "I promise nothing terrible will happen to you, Amy Rose. I'll make sure we'll be living peacefully in my place until I discover who destroyed your property."

"Y-You don't have to do that for me," Amy said. "I-It's alright..."

"If you felt the need to rest, please do so. You deserve a rest. I'll take care of the rest and I'll wake you up as soon as we arrive at the hotel."

Amy dozed in an instant. Well, that was easy, Blaze said in her mind. She propped Amy up and used her schoolbag as a pillow to support Amy's head and did the rest. It took Blaze five minutes to convince the police to give her time to pack up their things since they were moving to a better place. Amy was asleep, still under the protection of Blaze's security forces. Eventually Blaze ordered the movers to get whatever stuff that survived and asked Data-chan for another set of Deep Blue posters, knowing that Amy won't survive without her Deep Blue merchandise. And with that, Blaze heads to another place again.

The next day, Amy finds herself in a high-rise hotel room. The walls are white and the floors are polished black tiles. She laid on the most expensive bed she ever gotten to feel. Much to her relief, there were surviving posters of her Deep Blue merch, including the rare editions she struggled to find and buy. Morning shone through a balcony, blowing soft breeze in. Amy swung her legs out of her bed and found out she was still wearing her uniform. She took a shower and changed to her usual.

"Blaze?" Amy called out. "You there?"

There was no answer.

* * *

 **A/N: Neko-chan back!**

 **There you have it. I'm relieved I let all of my stress out while writing this. That's why the word count is now gonna go large as long as this comes and goes. I bet some the readers out there were saying like, "Finally, another chapter of this and we're gonna wait for weeks for another chapter of this BlazAmy fanfic!". It's hard to think new ideas.**

 **One scene is dedicated to my favorite shoujo manga, Dengeki Daisy. I'm touched when I read chapter four; and I thought that I might wanna remake it but this time, it's BlazAmy that will be the pairing.**

 **Please support me and add this to your favorite stories!**

 **And if possible, you may ask me any question regarding the story.**


	5. Choose Me!

**A/N: Neko-chan reporting! Boujour.**

 **With Amy and Blaze relocated for their safety, Data-chan finds the culprit in an unexpected situation and decides to tell Blaze about it. Amy's feelings slowly escape from this dull flirting and she's just a step close to be trapped in Blaze's world of the unknown. Deep Blue suddenly chats with Amy, and now the hedgehog is in a conflict of who she chooses to be her lovelife? Will it be the mysterious Blaze or the heartrobbing Deep Blue?**

 **Inspired by a certain chapter in the manga Dengeki Daisy and some lemon fanfics of BlazAmy. My favorites of that bunch are Fiery Rose and Beautiful and Delinquent; I'm on fire after I read it** **. Seriously, I have to admit, the author sure impressed me.**

 **If all goes well... it's a happy ending... but if not... I'm afraid the ending won't be the happy one. Well, it's up to you guys to decide, or I write separate endings for some characters. Well, in order for this story to run smoothly... I might've written them out of their character.**

 **If anyone wants me to get rid of Data-chan because she might be just "foreign" to this story, please inform me.**

 **There will a bit of SonAmy, even though I kinda never knew the pairing, I guess some of you guys want it, much to Nico-chan's chagrin. She lost in a game of Monopoly against me.**

 **See ya!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Choose Me!**

The cold night inside Data-chan's room wasn't the nice place it used to be. It only started with a desktop computer, but right now, it's full of supercomputers, wires, and more wires plugged to whatever ports. Data didn't bother cleaning her room because it's hard to do so with all of the wires that are like a spider's web. Instead of just one monitor, Data-chan added two more. It's always dark, the window covered with thick curtains and the door is securely locked with heavy locks and a keypad. While sipping on some caffeine, she was looking with sharp eyes. It's usual for Data-chan to never sleep at the late hours of night, for there's no such thing as rest for her. She only sleeps in earlier hours and after that, her day starts. Data-chan didn't bother calling Blaze when any information surfaces.

Data-chan didn't care if she was targeted. Her past was just all beatings, negligence, and abuse. She considered herself pathetic that she didn't fight for herself. With that past without a mother to protect her and only a piggish father who cared of carnal pleasure and money, she learned a lot of things that could land her in hot water with the cops. Besides, she doesn't wanted to be that girl in damsel, a pathetic being who can only give in and never resist. All she wanted is to become a bad girl who no one doesn't want to stick their noses on her shady business. She murdered her own abusive father at the age of twelve and made it look like a suicide. After some seven years of suffering, she changed her name to Data-chan and provided her information services to people who have tons of money. She knew how to murder without hesitation, without mercy and without a sense of guilt. She was meant to be assigned to the G.U.N., but she escaped from those guys. Especially her number one enemy; Rouge the Bat. She managed to fight her enough for her to escape to her paradise; the screen full of strings of endless codes and the Net. She never saw her again, but she plotted revenge by destroying the entire database before the bat can kill her.

Of course, Data-chan is this evil guy who only acts good just to make sure she doesn't land on hot water with the wrong people. Even though the enemies she wanted to erase was there, she didn't know they win battles... but Data-chan _always_ wins one thing that a one on one battle can't be compared to: _**war**_. She survived many cyberattacks and riots. Many intelligence groups considered her as "Wanted" in their list of interest, offering her extra protection. But Data wouldn't even trust the organization; she knew they're keeping an eye on her in exchange of that security.

Blaze took interest and successfully hunted Data-chan down in a stormy night at the dark side of the city of Mobius on her own. In exchange of her life and a large upgrade of her shitty life, Blaze threatened to blackmail Data-chan of her crimes until Data-chan agreed to become Blaze's info broker. In spite of the threat, Data-chan wished that one day, she might free herself again and be on the loose. Just a spark of defiance can turn to an inferno of destruction not even Blaze can escape, Data-chan thought, promising that she might prepare that one day, she will betray the person who gave her the reward of being able to do whatever she wants and not the person who would be shoved behind bars for her crimes.

Eventually, she saw something when she looked at Rouge's emails after two hours of bypassing Rouge's tight IP security.

"' _I have already investigated the Rose residence. It turns out that the item we are obtaining is not there. Assistance is paid to clear out any possible places._ '... That bitch... I _knew_ it. I must inform Blaze."

She called Cream.

"What is it~?" Cream groaned at the line.

"Hey, mind telling me if there's reservations for transfer?" Data-chan smirked. "Sorry for waking you, cutie."

"It sure is. Aren't you tired? It's still one in the morning and you're not up to rest?" Cream's voice is mixed in chagrin.

"People like me don't sleep in these hours, cutie. Come on, if there is still a reservation left, I'd like to transfer there. It's for safety purposes."

"Says the person who dropped out of college and who's currently stalking me at this moment just because I'm so adorable and liked by many."

Data-chan blushed hard. She lets out a fake, sly laugh.

"Hey, you know I'll be considered as an outsider if I just marched to your school. Also, arrange a little meeting with the boss at some good place...? So do me a favor or I'll mail you to the black market like the last time."

"Fine, but don't call me at this hour again if you don't want me to beat you up..."

"I promise that." Data-chan says. She hung up.

The calm day starts as Amy Rose marches to the cemetery where her parents were buried in their resting place, with a bouquet of roses she got from Blaze. The feline went to school and made arrangements. She spent ten minutes getting ready, in her modest attire that doesn't attract either troublemakers preying on girls at the curbs or some ordinary folk who wants to date random strangers. She promised as soon as she left, she would go straight back to the hotel room. Amy sighed and smiled as she found the two tombstones engraving the names of her parents with their birth names.

She checked Blaze's email that was sent as soon as she stepped out of the hotel. Good thing she had reloaded the service it provided, otherwise, she might resort to Gmail again. And she hated it. Amy didn't mind Blaze emailing her in the middle of her parents' death anniversary.

* * *

 _To: Amy_

 _From: Blaze_

 _Amy Rose, did you sleep well last night? I sure hope so._

 _You are probably recalling many things at this moment. Things about your deceased parents._

 _Amy, I'm sorry._

 _At your loneliest moment, I am unable to be by your side._

 _I'm deeply sorry._

* * *

"Thanks, Miss Blaze," Amy says. "You're still beside me even though you're at school. Isn't that great? Mom, Dad, you guys get to see Blaze... When was that time where you told me to marry a good person who would make me have kids?"

There was only the howling wind that responded. Amy felt the connection has gotten through her as she puts the bouquet between the two tombstones. With another glance and a smile, she walked away, relieved. It's like her parents were there all along, protecting her. A day ended so shortly after that one and Amy is back to school, without complaint or any intention of being bored. Amy did her work with the best effort she can make, and much to Cream's surprise, she aced the Math test that caused some girls to flock around her, wanting Amy to teach her how she aced it. Blaze was relieved Amy was starting to be focused on her grades and work. Amy wanted to make sure her promises were still intact in her mind; the only thing she wouldn't forgive is her breaking all of them at once.

At break, Amy Rose marched to get something and a quick bite. The garden was left untouched and empty, so she took this chance to sit all alone to reflect. It's the first time she pulled out her lunchbox that Blaze prepared for her, with some snacks she got from the minibar. She realized that the hotel room was actually an apartment of just the rich can afford or even a real estate agent. Much to her chagrin, it consists of two rooms but one room was used as Blaze's "office" while the other is the actual bedroom, complete with a private bathroom. Amy would have to share a large bed with Blaze, hoping that the feline won't surprise her or do some things to her. It was also her first time being asleep in a very expensive bed. The bed she laid down for years had degraded and gave her the usual back strains and stiff necks. Her phone vibrated. Another email from Rouge. She shrugged and deleted it again, without knowing the harsh consequences she might face one day.

Blaze finally found Amy, who seemed to be deep in thought. The feline sat beside her companion.

"Oh, Miss Blaze," Amy faintly smiled. "Didn't expect ya to be here."

"How was the anniversary? Did it open something up to you?" Blaze beamed.

"I-It's kinda fine... I think they're interested of seeing you..."

"Is that so? I'm glad they somewhat trusted me."

Blaze wraps a hand around Amy's shoulders.

"What time did we got to the hotel?" Amy had to ask that.

"Thirty minutes before an hour to midnight. You were still asleep," Blaze chuckled. "I even had to give you a night bath while you're dreaming about Deep Blue or whatever."

"That explains why I still had the uniform on," Amy jokingly said.

The duo laugh.

"I appreciate for you to pass a test with high marks. Since you studied hard, I'll give you whatever you want. It could be either a day off, exclusive things... you can do whatever you want."

"Oh, wow, really?!" Amy's childish bursts of bubbly happiness got in. "Can you buy us something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

In the end, Blaze and Amy ate that cold treat of the brand Hagen Dazs, much to Blaze's chagrin. But the feline loved the ice cream Amy ate, they had unique flavors from Japan. She slightly blushed at the sight of the hedgehog enjoying her ice cream, with the innocent smile on her face and unawareness creeping up on her. Blaze quietly hummed a soft tune, glad that Amy's happy with her reward. Amy finishes hers, finding Blaze eating her ice cream as slowly, probably the feline wanted the taste to last for a long time. She didn't taste something that's so cheap yet enjoyable, even the cold treats she ate were mostly expensive Hagen Dazs.

"Come on, I'll probably buy a can of that later," Amy giggled. "Just finish it up, Miss Blaze! It ain't the end of the world!"

"No! I wish to taste this for a long time before I can finish it!" Blaze refused.

"It'll melt before you can even finish it! I promise we'll get a can of it after school!"

"Just don't rush, we're not in a hurry, aren't we?" Blaze scoffed. She took a mouthful of her ice cream. "Mm. I love this flavor... reminds me of eating seasonal strawberries..."

"You sure have good taste. Well, since no one's here... why not let's..." Amy couldn't say it right.

"What?" Blaze slightly smirked. "Are you desperate?"

"N-No... I-I just..." Amy felt the need to do it.

Behind their seat is a long but tall bush that extends fifty meters. It would be impossible to see them from above or at the rooftop. Blaze had slid her hand on Amy's shoulders, innocent yet deadly fingers ready to bite hard on that delicate bone and tough flesh. Amy slightly quivered.

"It's alright. You're just resisting your urge. The only thing I wouldn't want to happen is you unable to control your drive, Amy Rose." Blaze's cool voice came. She withdrew her hand that was on Amy's snapped back to her senses as she begins to fight with the most dangerous enemy she had ever faced: herself. Her inner demon that wanted lust begins to fight and bite back from all of that holding back. Amy would go insane. Amy's head begins to pound. She could feel it painfully throbbing.

Amy had a hand on her head.

"I know it. Come now, I'll get you something to relieve that troublesome head of yours," Blaze suddenly said.

Blaze helped Amy walk with an arm on her shoulders for support. Amy felt more throbbing and pain occurring in her. Amy was surprised when they passed the infirmary, which she thought was where Blaze is going to head.

"M-Miss Blaze, we're heading to the infirmary, right?"

"No, we're not. I have one method to get that head relieved that requires total privacy."

"W-WHAT?!" Amy was shocked. "Where are we _really_ going, Miss Blaze?!"

"You'll see."

Amy follows Blaze in a series of hallways that seemed like a maze. The more Amy was away from her classroom or outdoors, the more she stepped further away to sanity and freedom. After ten minutes, Blaze stopped at a pair of doors that look like from the storage, with windows covered with black curtains behind the glass. She opens one and peeked at the small gap, then withdrew her head. Blaze opens the door and gestures Amy to enter. The hedgehog gaped at the sight at the interior. It's the student council's office. It's like a bullpen, with neatly arranged books, cabinets hanging on walls, some storage drawers for files on some corners, and a neat workspace. There was a space reserved for Blaze, an elegantly carved dark oak desk and an ancient leather chair complete with a speakerphone and some office stuff. The window is open to let the light breeze roll in, making the curtains sway.

Blaze locked the door behind her. Amy draws the curtains close and the windows too.

"Before we can start, I want you to confess to whatever you did that I'm not aware."

"Of course I didn't do anything behind your back."

"It's alright. I won't be mad. This time might be your first and last time to tell me whatever secret you're hiding from me. Otherwise, I won't tolerate whatever you're doing behind my back."

"I'm not... It's just that... I miss you so much."

Blaze raised a brow.

"I-I mean, your hot body... It always turns me on... even though we're wearing these uniforms... I felt you look so sexy in it. Like your appearance destroys the meaning of modesty in this school." Amy blushed hard. "There, I said it! I want you, Miss Blaze!"

 _What...?_ That was the only thought Blaze could say.

Amy shoves Blaze against a wall and pins her there. It took Blaze a millisecond to process before Amy crashes her lips onto the feline's. Blaze had widened eyes as her reaction, but as Amy deepens it, Blaze slowly closes her eyes. She felt a longing and desire as she enfolds Amy in her strong arms. Blaze grabbed a remote to turn on some soundproof system so that none can hear them. Amy broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva connecting her lips to Blaze's.

"Amy Rose, I desire you also... but I think we can handle things in here."

"Please, let's do this!" Amy begged.

With just one chance to do this, Amy unbuttons Blaze.

"I love you, Blaze! That's all there is to it!"

Amy struggled to unclothe herself as Blaze is on top of her, a hand clamping her chin, and the cat dives down to kiss the hedgehog, using her free hand to grope Amy's breasts and twist the hardening tips. Amy, still uncomfortable from the feeling, causing Blaze to harden her grip on Amy's chin. If she applied more pressure, it would really hurt. Amy groaned in response, as soon as Blaze removes her mouth to French kiss Amy again, swirling her wet tongue around in the process. The hedgehog surrendered under Blaze's 'spell'. Amy broke the kiss, gasping for air, her look of want is gone and replaced by another feeling.

Blaze sent shivers of pleasure once she gets busy with Amy's neck. Amy softly moaned as Blaze does her job to pleasure Amy's neck, right onto that sensitive spot. Amy uses the desk behind her for support.

"Blaze... Please don't stop..." Amy pleaded. She could feel tingling downstairs.

"Don't worry," Blaze whispered. "I'll take care of you."

The session escalated to a hot part. Blaze pleasured Amy, with the hedgehog feeling that she's in a rough ride and rams to the gates where the world of lust is located. Amy lost her sense of reason and lets Blaze satiate her fiery desire. Amy didn't care. She demanded Blaze to intensify it, which the feline did so. Amy moaned louder, but the soundproof system should mute it. Blaze made Amy lay on her back at her own desk, half-naked, blouse opened up with unclipped bra and her skirt raised up to reveal her panties. Amy blushed hard and didn't look at Blaze, thinking she's the submissive one. Slightly covered in sweat, Blaze, on the other hand, took her blouse off. She's on top of the hedgehog, ready to do whatever she wants to her little slave. Blaze had a hand traveling Amy's soft face, gently brushing her hair away to see that face she adored without makeup. Blaze focuses on Amy's cute hot pink panties, as she massages the sensitive part that elicits moans from Amy. It's heating up, Blaze noticed. A smirk crept up to her lips.

Amy quivered. "C-Can you be a bit careful if you do it, Miss Blaze...?"

"Don't worry," Blaze lustfully said. "This may hurt a bit, so I suggest you not to whimper..."

Blaze's fingers that hooked up to the edges of Amy's panties carefully slid the smooth cloth down to Amy's ankles. Blaze touches the hedgehog's soft, inner thighs and gently opened them up to reveal the very thing Blaze desired. Amy just closed her eyes, with her gut instincts saying it's gonna happen so soon yet it'll be sudden. Before Amy could ready herself for impact, she cringed at the sensation of a hot, wet tongue traveling across the folds of her womanhood. Amy tried not to whimper, but at the situation here, it seemed she can't as she lets out cute moans. Pain and pleasure mixed together... is the world insane of addictive lust and fruitless love? Amy could feel Blaze is slurping and licking her deeper.

"B-Blaze..." Amy whimpered. Blaze withdrew after a few minutes, licking the sweetness off her lips. Amy readied herself for another lick, but Blaze thought of other things. She sighed once she felt her phone vibrating; a message from Cream ruined the fun.

* * *

 _To: Blaze_

 _From: Cream_

 _Data's here as a student._

 _She asked if you're free for a short meeting. Something may be surfacing._

* * *

Blaze sighed again. She took a moment to think while donning her blouse. Amy sat up, perplexed of why the feline stopped. Amy cleaned herself up and dressed back. Blaze didn't say a word but gave Amy a serious glare that would say "Stop acting like you want more and go back to your class" thing. The feline marched outside to the plaza to find Data-chan, her face revealed, donning a black and purple oval Juliet-branded reading glasses. She was reading those computer magazines only binary nerds can understand the complicated terminology, lazing on a simple park bench. Cream was sitting by the fountain, probably waiting for Blaze.

"What's the sudden meeting, Data?" Blaze scoffed. "You interrupted my 'unfinished business' with Amy Rose."

"Chill down, Blaze, I bet Amy Rose isn't a bit happy 'bout you stopping because of this little meeting."

"Just get on with it and go back to class!" Blaze scoffed.

"It's urgent that I spotted a report from Rouge's freaking email. It turned out _she_ did the ruckus and made it look like a robbery," Data-chan says. "And I might be thinkin'... she might be one of those workers from G.U.N."

"Wait, isn't that where you once worked for?" Cream raised a brow at Data-chan.

Data-chan fumes and rolls her magazine so that it's a thing to hit someone. She whacked Cream once with it, in chagrin.

"Hey, what is that for?!" Cream asked.

"You piece of adorable crap, you know how I hate you mentioning that organization? I didn't join and I will not, the end."

Cream cleared her throat.

"I heard you're placed in the same class that Rouge is in. Mind being my other eye and keep a closer eye on her, Data?" Blaze asks.

"If it meant me being into coercion and getting laid by force, then it's maybe," Data slightly frowned. "I already know this girl as much as all of the things I hacked."

"Good. Because we're in a problem that involves _that_ culprit who's targeting Amy Rose." Blaze glared.

"What do you want me to do next?" Data-chan asked.

"Keep an eye on the assistant. I want you and Cream to travel in pairs from now on."

"Yes!" Data-chan pumped a fist on the air.

Cream groaned and facepalmed herself. Data-chan cuddled Cream like a stuffed toy, much to Cream's dismay. It felt like Data-chan was now just a step close and instead of stalking Cream that Data lied about her "safety", Data can just tease Cream all day and receive a lot of marks from a slightly "annoyed" rabbit. Blaze left. Data-chan snapped and broke the hug, cleaned her uniform and scoffing.

"Oh, okay, let's cooperate, you piece of adorable crap," Data-chan reverted back to her "Tsundere" mode. "Come on, little highschooler... or I'll break your neck!"

 _Amy... sorry, I'm kinda not your friend anymore if I told you the truth..._ Cream thought. She wanted to confess it to Amy, but she guessed there's a good time to tell it.

Data-chan swiftly whacked Cream's head.

"Oi, you with me? Earth to Miss Piece of Adorable Crap?!" Data-chan continued to hit Cream's head. "Cream?! 'Ey!"

Before Data-chan can punch Cream, the rabbit swiftly sidestepped, ending with Data splashed in the fountain. Cream ignored her partner before she turned around. The feline was doused in fountain water, making Cream laugh, but not too loud that everyone can hear.

"Ugh... this is _all_ your fault, you piece of adorable crap!" Data-chan berated the rabbit.

"I don't know... I have not seen it coming, Data," Cream beamed. "It just comes to show you that your timing is rather bad when you attack me."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Data-chan laughed in sarcasm.

"Come here, I'll help you up before you catch a nasty cold." Cream giggled.

"Hurry before I get influenza!" Data-chan scoffed.

It took the rabbit two minutes to get Data out from the fountain, since the feline is two times heavier than her. Data-chan immediately took a warm shower while Cream orders a new pair of uniforms and puts Data's wet ones to some place to bask it in the hot sun. The feline got out, wearing the new pair. Good thing her phone's waterproof or else she would waste a lot of money on buying a new phone. While walking around the halls to find some girls there talking about some random crap or whatever. Rouge was there, chatting with Cosmo. Her sly eyes were watching for another target; she wouldn't be alright if she got Amy Rose. She wanted another girl. In a sudden, her eyes locked onto Data-chan, who was chatting with Cream to blend in.

 _What do I have here...? The new girl has a decent body, ah, look at that bust... Nice. You'll be my next "friend", Nikki Farside._

Rouge makes her first move.

"Nice to meet you, Nikki Farside," Rouge smiled at Data-chan.

"Uh... hello?" That was the only thing Data-chan can say.

"I'm wondering if you didn't know some of this school's policies and whatnot. Care for me to tell you, for you're a new student?"

"Uh, the rulebook's enough to tell me, so, no thanks," Data-chan refused.

"Aww, it's just only showing you the basic rules and core values. I, as vice president, knows a lot of things more than the rulebook."

"Explain why the rulebook's two inches thick and contains over five hundred rules and I bet you can't even recite two hundred more rules."

The bat slightly smirked. "You don't want me to be pissed off, do you, Farside?"

"Maybe or maybe not. I'll ask you at a suitable time," Data-chan just shrugged. "It's not you're gonna beat me up in front of the people who voted you to be the vice president."

Rouge furiously shuffled her way to Data-chan and yanked her shirt up enough to raise her to her toes. The students around them were shocked, and Cream, ready to subdue Rouge at any point, stood there like she wanted to watch. Data-chan glanced at the rabbit, who slightly shook her head in disappointment and with that "you-should've-not-done-that" look came in her face. The students were now hiding and witnessing on the small windows, fearing that the duo are going to start an all-out fight.

" _Who_ do you think are you messing with? Shall I demonstrate of what happens if you insult me?" Rouge frowned.

"Whoa, take it easy, big girl..." Data-chan slightly chuckled. "No need to be heated up..."

"Take everything you said back, and I will let go," Rouge tightened her grip. "Do you think someone such as you is allowed to be here?"

"Why are you mad, then? Can't take a little break? There's many students open for my questions and that includes _you_. You seem to have bad timing."

 _Don't provoke her! You'll never outmatch her in a fight!_ Was the only thing Cream can say in her mind.

Rouge threw Data-chan, which the arrogant hacker was thrown and smashed on a hard wall. No more nice vice president anymore, as Rouge rolls her sleeves up, wanting a full fight. Cream just stood there, not pulling her phone out to call Blaze, the only person to save Data-chan. The rabbit simply backed away at a safe distance. As Data-chan struggled to stand up, Rouge used her foot to pin the hacker's back down on the floor, landing on the cold, hard floor with her stomach. A bang pounded in the hacker's head as a result. The lens of her glasses cracked, not enough to make it fall out of the frames. Rouge forcefully made the hacker flip to lay on her back as the bat strangled the once arrogant hacker. Not good.

Data-chan struggled to breathe, gripping on the bat's arms as last resort. She began gagging, coughing, letting most of her air passage blocked. She tried kicking, but it didn't work.

 _Is this gonna be over for me?_ She thought, feeling that life is slowly passing away at every second as Rouge strangles her. Within a minute, Data-chan loosened her grip, giving in to let Rouge have enough room to grip the hacker's neck enough to strangle her in just seconds. Cream watched as the hacker's eyes slowly close, almost to the point of unconsciousness. Air has stopped reaching her brain. With a sigh, the rabbit slowly walks to the hacker, as she thinks Data has learned her lesson. She wouldn't like hurting Rouge, but Blaze had ordered her that Data should live. Cream pulled out a taser and simply electrocuted the bat once Cream turns it on and sends shocking pulses of electricity on Rouge's neck. The bat tried to resist, but to no avail, she lets go of Data and collapsed down. The rabbit turned the taser off and pocketed it.

"Wake up," Cream says, lightly kicking Data's shoulder. The hacker did not respond.

Cream groaned. _I'm dead if Miss Blaze knew I let Data get strangled by Miss Rouge... Well, let's just get you somewhere..._

She propped Data up and much to her chagrin, she can't carry the hacker's entire weight. She tried doing another one, but it always ended up with an unconscious Data falling down on the floor. With nothing to do, Cream just dragged the hacker by her hand and headed back to her class, not caring about Data being like a mop being dragged around like a dead body. She propped Data on her chair and went back to hers, uttering a small prayer that Data will wake up.

The hacker did not wake up.

 **-After School-**

Amy was in the hotel room as she laid down to watch _Deep Blue_. Finally, after days, there's four new episodes. Amy sighed in deep regret that Blaze was still busy and won't be back until seven or eight. Amy blushed hard as she could remember every single detail of what happened when Blaze returned to the office. The hazy warmth, the tingling sensations made her toes curl up, wanting more. Amy didn't have to think that Deep Blue might be the perfect one for her. But she shifted to Blaze... at just a simple kiss started everything. Cream took Data-chan in her place, hoping that the hacker locked her apartment.

"Ugh, where's the other remote...?" Amy groaned as she searched for it, instead, she found a letter under her pillow and read it.

It's for her.

 _Hey, girl. ;)_

 _I started to notice you as my biggest fan. I decided to get ya a little note._

 _Care we meet somewhere if you're free for me?_

 _-Deep Blue_

Her heart skipped a beat. _There's still a chance that I might fall in love with Deep Blue more than Blaze!_ Amy thought, while crying tears of joy as she clasped her mouth with a hand as she was finally noticed by her idol. Jackpot! That was the only thing Amy could think. Deep Blue finally is interested in her! She could feel so much romance that she's gonna be in love with him so madly, Blaze will have to find another one! Amy squealed, getting the attention of Deep Blue is what she wanted all along. She checked her phone to find out that Deep Blue's own number was there. He's also online.

"' _Nice to meet you, Amy Rose... what a beautiful name you have_ ,'" Deep Blue said in their private chat.

"' _Thanks, Deep Blue. How come you came to my hotel room and sent me this note?_ '" Amy replied, smiling.

"' _Let's just say I know my fans very much. I couldn't even imagine someone like you would've wanted to talk to me..._ '"

 _Oh, Deep Blue! I love you!_ Amy felt her heart is beating faster.

"' _I'm attending your concert too, Deep Blue, and I'm gonna make sure I get closer to you than anyone._ '" Amy says.

"' _You got me, girl. I always want someone like you to like me so much... We'll be together like you wanted it to be._ '" Deep Blue replied.

"' _If possible, can I meet you after you rehearse?_ '" Amy says. "' _I heard you're practicing for an act._ '"

"' _Sure! That ain't gonna bother anyone! They're looking for someone who can be my lover in the movie "Destiny". Maybe I should recommend you... to do that?_ '"

Amy squealed again. She wanted to be a star besides Deep Blue's girlfriend. This is her chance to turn everything around and get Deep Blue to be in love with her. _Yes, and if I succeed, I'm gonna be fine with Blaze and break up with her... if we're intimate..._ Amy thought again, with hope of getting her _real_ love to be with her like in her dreams.

She texted Blaze. "' _Miss Blaze, can I ask you a question? Are we intimate?_ '"

Blaze replied.

"' _We're not. You could just be with your idol at this point. All those things I did to you... forget it, Amy Rose. Remember it in your heart or forget; that's how it works for us both. All I did was just to entertain myself. Don't reply; I'm in a business meeting._ '"

Amy thinks Blaze is jealous, and imagines the feline typing it while she's angry. She wanted to tell Blaze that she's just gonna hang out with Deep Blue, but the hedgehog thought that she'll tell Blaze later, after the meeting. She replied to Deep Blue.

"' _Yeah! I think I'm gonna go there! At what time and place are we gonna meet?_ '" Amy says.

"' _Maybe at the square, since I'm kinda in a rush._ '"

 _Hmm... tomorrow is Saturday, and I kinda did my homework... so yes! I'm gonna be Deep Blue's girl! I'm gonna be the happiest girl he's gonna even meet!_

Blaze emailed her.

"' _What do you prefer for dinner? Meeting's over and I'm coming home._ '"

Amy sighed.

"' _Whatever you want._ '" Amy replied.

Data then texted Amy.

"' _Easy, Deep Blue fan. Blaze has her eyes still pointed toward you._ '" Data says.

Amy couldn't laugh anymore. Data's sense of humor has faded away. The hedgehog felt uncomfortable when Data mentioned Blaze was watching her, even though Amy's gonna be in good hands. Amy was nervous. She felt another feeling creeping up into her: _**fear**_. It's that text message that would change her perspective of Blaze. Amy thought for a minute about going to act with Deep Blue, but if she did it without informing Blaze, she would expect the feline to march to the scene and drag her home, then a harsh scolding might come next.

"' _Could you tell Miss Blaze I'm going somewhere?_ '" Amy replied to Data.

She responded.

"' _Can't tell. I'm not the messenger here. Good luck._ '"

And that was it.

Amy turned the TV off and lied on the bed. She stared at the ceiling, thinking about her situation. She loved two people from other worlds; one is her close classmate/roommate who told her that they're not intimate, and the other is a popular guy that girls would love to die for. Amy was confused of Blaze; why was she telling the hedgehog to forget whatever she did? It's like ordering a dinner Amy didn't try; it's either she takes it or leave. Blaze was firm on her ground that she would never have a relationship with Amy. What was the point of that kiss? Is Blaze just going to pretend? Amy's head created many questions that she herself wouldn't have the answers to. She was fighting her inner consciousnesses, not knowing which side to join and which person to love.

She admired Deep Blue and always dreamed of him and her going to dates, having a decent relationship, and finally, moving on to getting married with him. Amy thinks the reason why she was living is because Deep Blue needed her to love him so much. And Amy wanted to be popular like him, attempting to send him some tweets anyone would consider annoying. And if she married Deep Blue, she would popular as an actress or his manager. Besides, Amy wanted him than anything the world can give him, even though there's plenty of people as there is fish in the sea. Deep Blue's captivating voice, his sexy, muscular body and his personality that attracts many girls around the world.

Blaze, on the other hand, would be unlikely to be Amy's forever love, to the hedgehog's point of view. She thinks Blaze was just someone who's simply attracted and had been with other relationships as well. Amy would sometimes pout and complain of Blaze's rules and the way she treats Amy in the house like a undisciplined child who needed to be shaped up to learn how to be obedient, disciplined and well-behaved kid, like in the unscripted show _The World's Strictest Parents_. Even though Amy already knew that the fact Blaze was acting as a "guardian" to replace her parents, Amy thinks it's unlike her parents to trust a rich stranger to act the duty as a parent. She didn't even met Blaze before, no, she can't recall a birthday party with Blaze in it. Blaze didn't go to her parents' funeral. Blaze was just a complete stranger to her. Amy was confused why she was attracted to Blaze. Everything Blaze did for her to make her happy was a good evidence. Amy could recall every single moment Blaze did to her. The words suddenly spat out of Amy. It's like Blaze was manipulating her to love her. Why love her? Amy would think she's just in love with someone who doesn't have to say anything in a relationship. Plus, even though Blaze is rich, Amy thought she's being spoiled with a lot of things, with Blaze unaware that she opened a gate to where Amy's real love would eventually win her and leave Blaze alone without a care. _Blaze can just fuck off with her buddies, that's what I said_ , Amy thought, bitterness creeping up in her mind. No more arguing. She's gonna go to do some acting with her Deep Blue, her very world that made her who she is right now. No more Blaze. Amy felt not in the mood for dinner, and so, she slept, with a short note.

 _Deep Blue... here I come!_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back!**

 **Another update and another day to think about what happens next, anyways. I'll only say that the end of the chapter that one of them might be kicked out of the house (got from the real show The World's Strictest Parents in India, where the dad kicked one of the rebel teens out of his place). I wonder who's gonna get kicked out and why...**

 **If anyone's interested in my forum (to discuss about some random yuri and stuff like that), inform me! Everyone's invited! It's kind of like my first time to do one.**


	6. Just Choose!

**A/N: It's me again!**

 **This time, I alone write this since my sister's a bit under the weather.**

 **Actually, during the early stages of this story, when it was just me writing the entire draft in pen and paper, I planned to make Blaze attempt many times to push Amy away from her, thinking that Amy doesn't understand how she went through all of that unbearable pain and depression she felt throughout her life. I left it in case. Weeks later, I revisit this while I was cleaning my room with a thought, "Hm, maybe I should use this later..."**

 **Meet Blaze's bodyguards.**

 **Bytes, Ream and Charles. I upgraded Data-chan.**

 **I only have these to say for this chapter's little insight: There are differences between the rebellious Deep Blue and the rich, powerful Blaze. Amy can't seem to choose at this point. It's either who has Amy. Expect a funny ending. That's all.**

 **I just thought of this while I got out of the mall cinema since I just watched a movie that just sucks, and after I saw an aftermath of a car accident. Then this chapter is created with the thought and a confused mind, "Why don't I make Amy's day with Deep Blue so fucked up that Blaze will punish her with the "sadistic" way?".**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Just Choose!**

Another morning, another day for Amy Rose as she woke up in a calm Saturday, a good time to head out without getting fried by the sun. She wore one of those hot pink sleeveless shorts with a black print of a motivational yet insulting quote, denim shorts, World Balance sneakers, and some makeup as well. Blaze was also awake, with a long, silent mood that needed some space, as she grabbed some microwaved pizza and diet soda while reading a classic novel, plopped on the couch with silence brimming around her. Deep Blue told Amy that he's meeting her at the entrance of the hotel, since he's kinda curious to meet the girl he now has an interest in. Amy got out, after two full minutes of rehearsing how she would ask Blaze permission to go out on her own. She hoped Blaze might say yes, even in this silent, unpredictable mood of hers that at just one mistake, she might be forced to stay in the house.

Amy, with a heavy heart, approached Blaze.

"Miss Blaze?"

Blaze sighed and placed her book down to look at Amy in the eye. "What is it?"

"I'm going out... you know, to have a little break?" Amy asks.

"Did you finish all of your homework?" Blaze asked.

"Y-Yes. You can check."

"...Alright, Amy Rose," Blaze eyed at Amy with sharp eyes. "You may, but I expect you to arrive before the curfew. I will not tolerate if you are even one minute late."

"10 o' clock, right?" Amy beamed.

"No." Blaze sternly said. "It's 9:45 from now on. See to it that you will severe consequences if you did something else more rebellious than going home beyond the curfew."

Amy gulped.

"Understand?" Blaze frowned, thinking Amy's starting to hate it.

"O-Of course," Amy nodded.

"Good. Do whatever you wish," Blaze says. "I will be at my company building in case you need me to pick you up."

Amy stepped out of the hotel room and began to jump in joy. Freedom was the only word to say it; she's now gonna do whatever she wants. Instead of using the elevator, she sprinted down on the stairs, carelessly shoving anyone who's on her way; just to see Deep Blue, much to the chagrin of others. She saw Deep Blue, waiting for her behind his cool-looking blue Lamborghini. Deep Blue had his cool shades. Amy smiled, she's so happy her sense of time and urgency fades away as she approached him.

"Well, if it ain't Amy Rose, my biggest fan," He smiled at Amy.

"Oh, hi Deep Blue!" Amy beamed. She puts on her best smile.

"What's up? Ready to do your part?" Deep Blue had a hand on Amy's cheek.

Amy could feel her heart is being captured right away, the sudden effects were kicking in. Amy's heart begins to race faster and it wouldn't calm down. Just at how they're going far away from Blaze? Amy still remembered Data's words; Blaze is always watching, and Blaze knows everything. Just like a mother would. She uttered a little prayer that Data didn't spy on her in case Blaze ordered her to. Behind them is a black Ford Everest, customized and has bulletproof armor complete with The Beast's equipment. One person wearing a black trench coat to match his or her shoes, fedora, and everything was there. And the person was armed with a Desert Eagle. She can barely see what's behind the deep black windshield and windows.

 _I guess it's a governor's car_ , Amy thought.

"Sure! Let's go!" Amy bubbly said.

She gets in the car and off they go, reaching speeds of twenty miles per five seconds. The Ford Everest didn't move. The person who was guarding it entered the car, finding someone with a laptop connected to some small supercomputers and the driver waiting, glaring at the blue Lamborghini. The person took off the fedora, revealing a rabbit. The other wore new Juliet-branded glasses, looking at her Predator Hacker laptop. It revealed Google Maps, plus, a pink dot which signifies Amy's phone.

All of them are girls.

Charles Dynamo, the driver, had a dark past. To be exact, she's not actually Charles. She once inhabited Mobius when the times of crime had grown, in a secret service that the government calls the "ghosts" that reap the souls of criminals. She's the person who cleans the city of corruption and crime without the knowing of police, often committing the dark sin of murder. Fearing for the worst, Charles committed a fake suicide which involved a boat stuffed with fireworks and bombs and a tank. She escaped, fooling the police that she is dead. After two years, she changed her life and did what she had done in the past, that is not until Blaze had interest when she discovered Charles is a great driver, so she hired Charles to be her driver who can easily maneuver her way on tight spaces and can outrun any car that's chasing her. Blaze provided her driver the name Charles after she drank a cup of Earl Grey Charles prepared. Despite any difficulties, Charles does not wish vengeance for freedom, or she had plans to rebel at all.

"I have the coordinates, Ream," the one on the computer said.

"Good, Bytes. Follow them," she ordered the driver.

"You sure the boss is gonna pay us?" The driver asked as she guided the Everest. "I mean, for doing this espionage stuff? She _really_ has to make us watch the girl?"

"Just follow them, Charles. It's important the boss has eyes to watch her," Ream just said.

"Alright, alright," Charles commented while she drives. "Where are they off to now, Bytes?"

"The studio where the movie " _Destiny_ " is about to take place," Bytes answered.

"Wow, _Destiny_?" Charles chuckled. "That's gotta be the love story that only gets one star from the movies. I guess they're kinda desperate to get good ratings and money they wasted on that movie _The Flaws in Ourselves_."

"Looks like she's gonna be starring as Deep Blue's lover in this scene," Bytes laughed. "Wow, you're right, Charles, _that_ previous movie kinda sucked anyway."

"Much like a rip off of _The Fault in Our Stars_ ," Ream commented.

"Say, I guess they're gonna expect a heavy price tag on hiring Deep Blue to act as the protagonist," Charles remarks, "After we go to the scene, what are gonna do?"

"Eat lunch, 'cause we're ordered to spy on a lady while we're hungry," Bytes says. "I heard there's a decent Subway."

"Fine, let's get to Subway's sandwiches. How long are they gonna be there, anyway?" Charles slightly smirked.

"It depends how much Amy messes up, and I bet we'll be full before Amy can do her act right," Ream laughed.

"Is that so?" Says Charles as she takes a turn after the Lamborghini they're following. "Say, since you guys are acquainted to this Amy Rose, mind telling me her characteristics?"

"Don't ask me, it's Ream who got first," Bytes rolled her eyes.

"Ream?" Charles asks.

"Well, think of her as someone the boss would normally hate at school; a rulebreaker and a troublemaker in a one petite package."

"The stereotypical one, eh? I guess she wants the bad boy type. I have no idea why the boss wants her, or had some sudden interest. But I'm damn sure Deep Blue is no match to the boss when it comes to how dark a heart is."

Ream and Bytes simultaneously agreed.

"Agreed. The boss's heart is relatively like the ocean; Amy doesn't know what the deepest parts reside," Ream says.

They eventually stopped when the blue Lamborghini entered the gates to the scene, restricted to only staff and performers, much to the trio's chagrin. They parked somewhere nearby and grabbed a quick bite of Subway as they ate in the car, not wanting to miss even a second of catching up with Amy. They were listening to the conversation. Much to Bytes' chagrin, she found out Amy's phone was set aside. Meanwhile, Amy was nervous after she stepped out of the room to change her look as she reads the script, which is just a short conversation with Deep Blue. And with lots of cameras, an uptight director, and lots of people watching, Amy felt anxiety. Deep Blue was there, donning his outfit for the act, his casual wear that the wardrobe people prepared.

The scene was a set of parked cars. It supposed to happen like this: Amy as Deep Blue's crush, was heartbroken and decides to walk away from him, but Deep Blue comforts Amy, whilst the pink hedgehog struggles to stop his "fake" sympathy and leaves, only for Deep Blue to embrace and kiss her for a few seconds. Amy would fall in love if Deep Blue kissed her, and it's the perfect time to compare it to Blaze's to answer that little question; which kiss was better than the other? Amy saw lots of diehard Deep Blue fangirls glaring at her behind the metal fence and bodyguards, not being able to get their chance to kiss Deep Blue on camera, which would spark a wildfire of a lot of controversy and all that. Amy walked to where she would stand before the cameras roll.

 _Okay, deep breath, Amy Rose. You got this. Don't mess up; you have only just a chance to get Deep Blue to kiss you!_

"And... action!" Someone said.

Amy shuffled, being stopped by Deep Blue by a hold on her arm. Her mind is screaming the words "Yes! Just keep going and he'll kiss you!". Amy could blush hard at this point. She was beginning to ponder if this is actually real or it's just scripted.

"Wait!" Deep Blue says.

"No! Just leave me alone!" Amy turned around and yelled, "You just messed up the chance I gave you!"

"Please, forgive me, I don't mean to do it with her," Deep Blue pleaded.

Amy squealed her mind. _Is it real or is it that we're in a movie?! Never mind!_

"Give me another chance and I'll never mess it up for good," he says.

"No! You know what? I'm not gonna give you another chance! We're over!" Amy acted like someone who won The Best Actress in Cannes. "Please, just..." she sobbed, "Leave me alone..."

Amy cried, like how the script instructs her to do. She covers her face with her hands, and still, on the script. She doesn't want to mess up, especially if your director is an all-time winner for The Best Director in whatever award that has this category, and the person who doesn't want to get that position taken away from him. Just one small slip up and the unforgivable wrath is upon you. Amy timed her scripted story right, and it's the first time she hates to make mistakes. Deep Blue secretly smiled; thinking Amy is a natural at acting.

"If we could make this work... I'll love you," Deep Blue says to Amy, gently removing her hands off her face. A hand got on her cheek. "I need another chance... and it's all for you, baby."

"But... you..." Amy stared at his cool emerald green eyes. "You... never liked promises..."

"I'll change for _you_ , just give me another chance for me to start over again. I'll make sure I never go away from you."

"I suppose we... could give it a try..." Amy calms down.

He then inched closer. Amy could feel him, and being the very fan she is, she closed her eyes and accepted Deep Blue as their lips locked in a soft kiss. Instead of Blaze's fill of forced romance and lust, it was the first time Amy felt it's so perfect, so refined. She didn't even care. Amy was floating, lost in deep space and the dimension of the unknown. She could feel Deep Blue's arms embracing her. Amy could just last this kiss for long, without a care of who's watching. It would be better if this is set in a rainy day, but Amy guessed this is close to nothing at all. The hazy feeling didn't got there. And Amy knew what this meant: this is true love.

They broke the kiss.

"I prove my love to you with that kiss," Deep Blue declares. "Now will you give me a chance?"

"Yes," Amy declared, as if she's gonna take it so seriously.

The two embrace.

Amy did not hear the faint whirring sound close to her, or anyone, even the ones who are holding the microphones can't even pick it up.

 _That sound... what is that?_

"And... cut! Print!" The director said.

Everyone was relieved it's done, and that was the first time Ream was wrong. Bytes was shocked, and Charles had to admit; she's impressed. Amy went back to the station to change back to her clothes. While not being bothered, she noticed her lips were softer compared to Blaze's. Amy blushed hard; she accomplished a damn achievement in her bucket list: _get kissed by Deep Blue_. She checked it, finding twenty more, and I should probably say that 95% percent of those things are Deep Blue-related shit.

Meanwhile, the trio at the Ford Everest freaked out. A camera close to Amy and Deep Blue told the story.

"What the hell?!" Bytes says. "They _**kissed**_!"

"Shit, the boss ain't gonna like it..." Charles groaned.

"I thought she's gonna mess up!" Ream was confused. "Well, this is Amy Rose... determination in her mind, I guess..."

"Should we at least lie that Amy Rose was just kissed by Deep Blue?"

"Fuck no! The boss doesn't want us to lie! Remember the time I almost drowned because I just lied about how horrible _The Flaws in Ourselves_ was?" Bytes spat. "You're fucking lucky you didn't got punished like that, Charles. You'd rather die than to be punished by the boss!"

"Alright, but let's just say Amy Rose and him kissed because it's in the script. Maybe the boss will understand now, guys," Charles suggested again.

"I don't think the boss will even accept that reason, Charles," Ream says.

"Ugh, this movie will be immediately banned from being watched if we reported this to the boss," Bytes commented.

"Not just immediately. She'll be pissed off that she might kick Amy out of the hotel room."

"If Amy did just _one_ stupid thing right now, I suggest the boss'll arrive."

"Never mind all that! I heard the boss will be at the building for a little meeting." Ream says. "I have to report immediately or else Amy will be in possible danger."

"Wait, I'm looking up on Blue's phone. They're in."

"' _So, you wanna hit some places before we crash the bar?_ '" They heard Deep Blue say that.

"' _Sure, just make sure I don't get drunk!_ '" Amy responded.

"Holy shit," Charles commented. "The boss will _**definitely**_ kick Amy out."

"And she's drinking alcohol? We better inform the boss right now."

The Lamborghini sped away, and Charles catches up. It was a clear road, with less cars as Deep Blue drives the car like a pro, switching lanes as soon as he sees a car. Charles is enraged with chagrin and she turned her shift to race, a custom gear that enables her to speed up in seconds or less. Ream and Bytes held on, unable to handle the great speeds as she took quick, nimble turns and was just a meter away from the Lamborghini. From the Lamborghini, Amy was impressed at the driver of the Ford Everest. She didn't know a customized Ford Everest can be like a racing car from Formula One. Right now, Charles thinks they're in a final race of Grand Prix.

"Oi, are you trying to kill us?!" Bytes yelled, checking every small supercomputer in case it's damaged. "Slow down, you idiot! You're gonna get us a speeding ticket before he does! W-Whoa!"

"Shut up!" Charles says. "He's likely to kill himself at the speed and Amy Rose will be at risk! We don't want the boss to punish us all, do we?"

"Hell no!" Bytes complained.

The Lamborghini eventually lost control as two rear tires suddenly explode and what's left is just the rim. Amy screamed. The trio were alerted, with Charles catching up to the overspeeding Lamborghini and pushing a button, strong folded grappling hooks appear out of the bumper.

"What the hell did you placed, you idiot?!" Bytes says. "That's not enough to stop the Lamborghini!"

"It sure will! I placed strong magnets in these things, anyway!" Charles assures her. "Basically, this Everest works like a tow truck. And if that doesn't work, I'll get the car where the towing hook is mostly placed."

They heard Amy scream.

Charles changes the gear and launches the two grappling hooks behind the Lamborghini so that it pierces through the lower part below the trunk. Another hook was fastened to the car towing hook. The sound shocked Amy. Besides, the lines that connect the hooked Lamborghini and the Everest were strong enough to hold two large 4-ton elevators at once. She braked hard in an attempt to stop the Lamborghini. Amy and Deep Blue felt a strong force pulling them backwards, slowing the Lamborghini down at a much steady pace. The trio held on, Bytes hoping that her computer doesn't get its hinges broken after the hard braking, and Ream hoping that Amy survives. The Everest's tires screech and smoke builds up from the strong friction as it stops the out of control Lamborghini. Blaze was immediately informed and so, informs Charles that she is on her way along with the police.

The Lamborghini came to a full stop after five minutes, ending with a wounded Deep Blue, a traumatized Amy, and the trio huffing. Bytes sighed in relief that her computer wasn't broken in any way. Charles stepped out along with Bytes and Ream to check on Amy, fedoras on their heads to cover themselves. However, Blaze headed there after she stepped out with her Porsche after some parallel parking.

"Amy Rose!" Blaze says.

"Boss!" The trio says, bowing down to Blaze.

"This prick almost got us too worried, boss!" Charles reported.

"I understand, Charles." Blaze nodded. She pried the door where Amy's at.

Amy immediately jumped out of the car and embraced Blaze, crying. The police cruisers came by, and the people in blue march, cuffs and nightsticks ready to arrest Deep Blue.

"Miss Blaze, I almost died!" Amy whined.

"Shh, calm down, Amy Rose," Blaze hushed her, patting her on the back. "Please calm down. They stopped the car and you're saved."

"Who are these three, Blaze?" Amy asks, pointing to the trio who were inside the Everest.

"Those, Amy Rose, are my primary bodyguards," Blaze comforted her. "I ordered them to keep an eye on you in case _**this**_ happens."

Deep Blue was forced out of his car. Blaze gestures to Ream and Bytes to escort Amy to a further place. Charles was aided by the police to remove the hooks, after the investigators took pictures. Meanwhile, onlookers were shocked, even the fangirls who once believed in Deep Blue didn't think he would almost kill or injure an innocent girl.

"You are hereby arrested for reckless driving and for bringing grave danger to an innocent passenger," Blaze glared at Deep Blue. "Take him away."

"What?!" Deep Blue spat. "I swear I didn't drive so fast like that!"

"Then explain that I have three people who chased you just because you endangered Amy Rose by reckless driving," Blaze crossed her arms. "I'm afraid you are at fault here."

"Then who are you to Amy?!"

Blaze smirked. "I'm the one she desires."

"You're sick, you know what? You're just hiring your minions to stalk us because you're just jealous that Amy might be with me!"

"Jealous?" Blaze's smirk grew nasty. She grabbed his collar. "You, someone who recklessly drives a vehicle is only leading Amy Rose to inevitable death. You don't even have a bodyguard to keep you and others safe. What are you, independent enough to defend yourself from every threat of this world? We have only a difference, buddy; I _**make sure**_ Amy is safe and in well-being. I have guards to make sure she is safe from any harm. You just drive her to worse influence and unexpectedly causing her severe injury. Don't you know Lamborghinis are considered dangerous if the person behind the wheel is just a reckless driver? There," Blaze shoves his collar back. "You're just someone who knows how to kill anyone with a Lamborghini."

She marched away. After Charles said her thanks and apologies to the police when she boarded them up at the back, Blaze gestured Charles to the back.

"Report about what happened, Charles," Blaze says.

"He recklessly sped away after the duo and I ate a quick bite. We chased him, but he seemed to be avoiding us, probably mistook us for some spies or police. He's clocking at ten or higher knots before we saw his tires exploded. It took minutes to fully stop the Lamborghini. And of course, Amy kissed with him at the first place they came, at the scene where a scene of the movie Destiny had happened."

"Detailed and honest," Blaze remarked. "I will ask the studio to do this differently, for I will not let Amy Rose be bombarded by the media. Any damages to the car?"

"Only minor, boss."

"Good." Blaze walked away. "See that you are invited to dinner."

Charles's face lit. She bowed down, showing her gratefulness. Once Blaze left, Charles took time to check the tires to see if they're at a good condition or needed replacement. Luckily, they're fine. She went inside and turned around to park where the duo was guarding Amy. The hedgehog didn't bother to look at them, since they didn't respond. Blaze approached them, causing the duo to stiffly stand up and give a small nod. Charles escorted the two to the hotel room, and along with Bytes and Ream, Charles drives them to her house for their addictive card game of bridge. Well, it's what they picked up from Blaze after watching her win a card game at a grand casino.

Blaze, frustrated, confronts Amy after a minute. Her meeting with the corporate president was delayed because of this.

"Amy Rose, why didn't you tell this to me?" Blaze slightly frowned at her. "You're planning a meeting with Deep Blue and you didn't even notify me."

"I was asked to, but he wanted to see me right now, Blaze!" Amy defended.

"And what? You _almost_ died because he couldn't drive safely!" Blaze spat. "If it weren't for the people who I ordered to follow you, you're sure to die!"

"Why didn't you tell me you're following me?! Data told me you're always watching me!"

"Yes, and she is warning you," Blaze crossed her arms. "Amy Rose, I put your safety and well being my first priority. You should learn that he may lead you to inevitable death or serious injury. And you to almost die when you made my driver very worried of you... I'm at a lost of words here."

"But I didn't think _they_ would be chasing me when Deep Blue sped away!"

"That's because they're worried that they already know the worst is going to happen." Blaze explains.

Amy fell silent.

"Never knew your idol is a reckless driver," Blaze says. "Oh, right, could you explain about why you participated in a scene of Destiny?"

"Deep Blue offered me a chance, that's all."

"What are you thinking, Amy Rose?" Blaze facepalmed herself. "Heard _The Flaws in Ourselves_?"

"Yeah. That movie sucked."

"Destiny will fall on the same fate as that movie. And if _you_ were one of the actors, you'd rather have to face the displeasure and unsatisfactory comments of the public. Destiny is just a movie that only serves a purpose to an attempt to fix the ratings of the previous one."

Amy was shocked. Her day with Deep Blue is fucked up like her first day of school. Fuck. The worst thing she'd ever face is the lies of people and their displeasure. If _The Flaws in Ourselves_ was the worse one, Destiny would be like the worst one that not even one person could go and buy copies of the movie. She landed on hotter water with Blaze for just simple defiance. For the meantime, they never said a word to one another, with Blaze ignoring Amy because she's upset. Amy didn't watch Deep Blue or talk to him, knowing that it would add fuel to Blaze's fire. Blaze left for another visit, and this time, she targets the studio to re edit the movie Destiny. Amy was laid on the bed.

Charles sent a message to Amy.

"' _Hi! I'm Charles Dynamo, your new driver with the master. Any questions regarding Blaze?_ '"

 _Hmm... how about why Blaze is really a worrywart? Nah, I guess my damn common sense can answer that... how about... uh... why Blaze hired you along with your other two buds to keep an eye on me? Ugh, it's hard to ask her!_

"' _Uh... could you tell me why you drive so damn good? You would outrun Deep Blue if you drove another car._ '"

Charles replied.

"' _I'm trained. Period._ '"

"' _You're so impressive. How come you're named Charles? Isn't that a guy's name?_ '"

"' _Well... Master Blaze herself has a knack on naming her primary bodyguards; it depends on their skill or whatever thing she suddenly saw. The one with the glasses was named Bytes since she's into hacking and what not, I forgot about why the smaller one was called Ream. But me? The master named me Charles after she drank Earl Grey. It's kind of strange...'_ "

"' _I know. What are you guys doing if you're not ordered?_ '"

"' _Play bridge, of course. We often play casino card games like blackjack, baccarat, trente et quarante, and casino. We often escort the master to casinos since some rich people has got to play with some players._ '"

"' _Anyways, is Blaze fine at the moment?_ '"

"' _Maybe or maybe not. She's a bit pissed off when she entered the studio while they edited the scenes... including the scene which **you** are in. She forced them to. It's best to not push her over her edge, alright, Amy Rose? I'll email you later; I have an intense round of poker with the two._'"

Amy felt her heart's lightened at Charles's last sentence; they sure get competitive in poker. She waited in the silence for hours, ignoring every chat message Deep Blue sent her. She just laid there, staring at the lifeless ceiling, thinking about her slowly breaking Blaze's trust. She totally understood that if she broke that trust, it'd be the same as destroying the fragile trust her parents placed. _Shit, one more outburst and she's gonna make me do something so damn difficult..._ The clock bled its time as Amy entertained herself by just tossing and even turning.

Meanwhile, the trio at Charles's apartment (basically just an average two-bedroom house within Blaze's manor nearby the gigantic garage that doubles as a mechanic's repair garage), was playing their intense and very competitive game of poker. It was the usual table, with exclusive casino cards and a decent table topped with green felt. It wasn't usual for them to be silent and give themselves some fierce stares and glares, trying to intimidate one another. Ream looked at Bytes, with a sinister smirk, while Charles is cool headed and plays her cards right. They sometimes bet some of their money, probably just to amplify the intensity of their seriousness in this game. Bytes didn't even looked concerned, since she often has a high chance of losing in the game.

"Four of a kind!" Ream chuckled as she puts her cards down.

"Straight," Bytes shrugged when she followed. "How 'bout you, Charles?"

"Royal flush," Charles smirked as she sets her cards down. "I win, now hand me your bets."

"Ugh..." The two losers groaned as they passed their two bills of fifty bucks.

"Good thing we bet in low numbers from now on, unlike those times where we risked our paychecks as bets on this damn poker game."

"I'd say," Charles laughed for a bit.

"Aanyways..." Byte says as she stretched out on her chair, "Wonder how the lady's doin'? I hope she didn't hide under her covers because she almost got herself killed."

"And besides, Deep Blue has a long list of traffic violations and he _still_ got his own license back? What an ass," Bytes rolled her eyes.

"I know. And Amy Rose is just..." Ream puts her index and thumb together to make small gap. " _Just this close_ to getting herself severely injured."

"And right now, I bet the boss ain't happy. I guess _Destiny_ won't be released in any way..." Charles said, in a voice that says the word "foreboding".

"All we can do is that hope Amy doesn't blow up the boss's fuse."

After hours of boredom and all of that tossing and turning, Amy heard the sound of the door being opened. She went outside to find Blaze, in a more solemn state, possibly hiding her anger. It must've exploded Blaze's temper. Amy could whimper in fear, at how can Blaze be unpredictable at this bad mood of hers.

"Let's just eat dinner," Blaze just said, in a mild aggressive tone.

Amy didn't ask a question why. As they ate dinner after Blaze changed, the more Amy feared Blaze was about to say something hurtful to her or even scold her again. They didn't even talk to one another. Fear. It's what keeping Amy away from the supposed wrath of Blaze. Dinner was just a swift after Amy washed the dishes on her own will while Blaze relieves herself with a can of cold Hagen Dazs fresh from the fridge while plopped on the couch, watching news on the flatscreen TV with an exclusive cable access to many HD channels. Amy sat beside her. Blaze would sometimes spoon feed Amy a spoonful of ice cream. The delicious melting ice cream aroused Amy as she could taste the delicious flavor and add the warmth of Blaze's mouth melting the ice cream.

"I guess tomorrow is Sunday," Blaze said. "And tomorrow will be a day because... my parents have decided that they invited us to a dinner at an upscale restaurant. And Amy Rose," she pulls out her phone to show her the picture of a dress. "Tomorrow night, you will wear this dress in order for you to be accepted. This upscale restaurant has a strict dress code and doesn't allow casual wear. And no matter how you complain about the dress, I will not respond. I handpicked it for you."

"But why do your parents have to get us a dinner?"

Blaze slightly blushed hard.

"Let us just say... it's just sudden."

"But, Miss Blaze, we have to do the general cleaning and the laundry right?"

"Ah, thank you for reminding that. It seemed that we didn't do the laundry..." Blaze faintly smiled, stroking Amy's head. "Good girl for remembering me that."

"What happened earlier?" Amy asked.

"...I almost damaged an expensive computer," Blaze just answered. "Charles stopped me before I could lay a jab."

"Did they re-edit it?"

"No." Blaze felt she's lost. "This director is the reason. I will have to resort to force in order to get you out of controversy."

Amy felt more fear. If she was caught kissing with Deep Blue on that movie, it would mean she's either sensational or the No. 1 enemy of diehard Deep Blue fangirls. She doesn't want to be in that so-called, undesirable place of being the public enemy. Breaking news hit and it shows the wrecked Lamborghini with Deep Blue being taken away by the police. Blaze scoffed and muted the TV after many useless bleeps and curses, not wanting to hear him say "She's just fucking crazy that she thinks I'm gonna take her girl away!" sort of thing. Amy sighed, not believing her idol had revealed his true colors in front of the press. After surviving the long news and bombarding ads that last for minutes, they slept in a peaceful, deadly silent night with the cool breeze passing by.

Sometimes, Amy would be curious and touch Blaze when it's just one hour away from midnight, where the feline is unable to feel and respond to the outside sensations of reality, in the deep depths of dreamland. Amy waited, pretending to sleep. When the time comes, she carefully sat up and used her hand to feel Blaze's soft face, the same feeling of stroking the silk only woven by the best materials and people. She wanted to kiss Blaze, to let the feline knew she had the same feelings for her. _Her scent's so nice... it turns me on whenever I take a whiff... Aah, I just wanted this damn body on top of me..._ Amy thought as she took a whiff of Blaze, so arousing, so irresistible, and she hardly couldn't contain the stubborn urge to touch Blaze with her tongue. Amy blushed hard, tempting it is, she wanted to do it with Blaze. The many encounters flood her mind with the want to go beyond her comfort zone and do the things she wanted to do to Blaze.

 _Well, here I go... just hoped Blaze won't wake up..._

She took her time to pleasure herself, while whiffing Blaze's arousing scent. Amy controlled her moans and gasps, keeping them to a very minimum as she could feel that same hazy warmth returned to dominate and radiate her body with sweat and heat. The more Amy did this, she could feel her eyes get heavy and her sense of time slowly disappear with her awareness. Thoughts of Blaze doing it with her, with the libido poisoning her with the blade that pierces and collides with her. She could feel she's close to the breaking point, just more faster and stronger thrusts would make her reach to her climax. Amy felt great shock as soon as she got to the stage of ecstasy. It's like the earth was shattered, or her being hit with a ton of bricks. She lets out a gasp and her eyelids crashed down, sending her back to the land of rest. It happened so fast, like she never saw it coming.

In the morning, Amy woke up, refreshed from the sleep. She opened her eyes to find Blaze gone again. She sat up, doing a couple of lazy stretches and long yawns. She turned her head to find a plate of fresh breakfast and juice on her bedside table, and a note.

"' _I knew what you did last night. You will do_ _**all** of the_ _chores for the day as your punishment._ _Enjoy._

 _P.S. Clean and redo the bed._ '"

Amy was shocked.

 _How the fuck did she knew I was jerking off last night?!_

* * *

 **A/N: Here you go! Another chapter!**

 **The person to get kicked out was actually Blaze, because of her own will. She just left in the early morning (well, she left the bed after Amy got to breaking point and slept on the couch before leaving).**

 **And of course, I hereby announce that this pairing, Blazamy, will be on full swing and the ending of Sonamy will be arriving soon. I was probably shocked of how many favs and follows this story has, and I gotta say, thanks for those who gave me nice reviews and added this to their favorite story lists...**

 **Anyways, see ya guys!**

 **Later!**


	7. Trapped (Part 1)

**A/N: Neko-chan's back!**

 **After some thinking and a bit advanced drafting, I guess I needed to lessen the bodyguards' interactions with the scenes and of course, more of the pairing's interactions. I decided that I add the bodyguards whenever they are _only_ ordered by Blaze. Since they're guards: that's all. And I now decide to use my draft, and my feeling of depression. I want Blaze to try to keep Amy a distance away. I'm gonna think about making a more mature Blazamy story, since school's approaching.**

 **I'm planning the more mature story would be like Friday the 13th (my favorite horror movie of all time). Well, less murder and more stalking, that is. I'm going to post it if I can.**

 **The insight: Amy Rose is in danger when Data discovered activity that might lead to Amy's disappearance. However, she doesn't report it to Blaze, taking this plan to her own action. When they're about to call it a day, they find themselves trapped. Without a choice, they decide to spend the entire night around the school, unaware that someone is hunting them down. Can they survive and see the light of day again?**

 **There's a secret antagonist I'm planning, so that person's gonna be mystery.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Trapped (Part 1)**

The calm Sunday sun had glimmered the glass covered skyscrapers and roused the city's populace up as they walk and prepare for work. At Data-chan's apartment, she was still awake, thanks to the addictive effects of caffeine as she spies on Amy, hoping that she's not in danger after the breaking news of Deep Blue's car and Amy almost to the point of death if it hadn't been for Blaze's bodyguards. Data yawned and looked at her, full of codes and some monitors for heart rate and sound waves that pick up. Little did Amy knew she was always watched, and if she asked Data the reason, Data would only answer, " _It's just her order._ ". Data wouldn't want to start a fight with Amy about her privacy and whatnot. She also kept an eye on Deep Blue, who seemed to be pissed off being outsmarted by a driver and Blaze ridiculing him. She found many tweets and posts of him venting his anger, which made her fear that he would point all of his frustrations and misfortunes on one person: Amy.

Of course, Data would usually shrug that off and ignore Amy if she wasn't hired or ordered to. But it's an _order_ , to always watch Amy Rose whenever and wherever, much to her chagrin. Data would be antagonistic when she's hacking, but this would lessen over time. She felt the same level of concern Blaze has towards Amy's safety. _Whatever it is, I still do not understand Blaze..._ Data thought, checking Deep Blue's account for erratic activity. The only thing she would fear is if he breached and planned to take Amy away from Blaze. It is so unlike her to feel concern for the person who loved the one that threatened Data life imprisonment or execution if she refused to be her info broker. Plus, it's the dreaded semester exam Amy prayed she would pass, and she would go to the school's library that's still open to for those who will be studying. Amy packed her books and notes in her backpack and head there after she finishes her "punishment".

Data might not be a fan of Twitter or seeing something on any of her social media accounts, but she thought it'd be useful to watch Amy try post her selfies with Blaze while she's asleep, much to Blaze's chagrin. Data would laugh at the posts, that even included Amy picturing Blaze in secret and Blaze backfiring the hedgehog's sly pranks with her own posts. It's like their battlefield of humor and comedy and mostly, their relationship, not as intimate as it seems, Data would think they're just at the first stage. _Thanks to Blaze, they're now defying the stages of relationships... damn that unpredictable rich master..._ Data thought while scrolling down to more dark, deep posts.

"Ugh, it's _just_ the same thing," she scoffed as she scrolled down posts of Deep Blue ranting his childish rants on Twitter. "Rants, rants... another rant again?! Men these days..."

She heard a beep, with a small message box along with the words "Threat detected towards Rose" and there's a link attached, labeled "Plans for Amy Rose". Data could feel the warmth inside of her is drained away as soon as she saw the word threat. She put on her headphones and clicked the file, which loaded a player and a sound wave.

"' _You know what? I'm so fucking tired of getting roasted by this crazy rich girl that I'm gonna take her precious little Amy away from her. Then **we'll** see who's smirking right now!'_"

Data had her hands on her temple, anxiety and anger mixed in one emotion. A plan to kidnap Amy. And she might be the only person to stop it herself. She just tells Blaze what happens and Blaze takes action. Data was so worried of Amy. She wanted the hedgehog to live for... _her reasons_. Data doesn't think she's just a person who only informs whatever's a threat. She wanted to be of real help, with the want to save someone's life. And the life she would spare is the person she's always watching.

 _Amy Rose... please be safe when the lights are out._

She opens a file labeled "Annihilator", the virus she once created that she planned to delete G.U.N.'s database. But right now, using it on a simple phone would risk a contagious spread. This virus was designed to, as its name is, to annihilate every file, and rendering the phone or any computer useless once it's completely infected. Even if part of the virus is terminated, it is able to regenerate and cause more havoc of the system, usually corrupting the files and ruining the algorithm of the system. Just one phone to target would mean the entire system of the phone with every in there erased, turning it into a useless, assembled phone with no system logged into. There was a message box with a long textbox, with the grim symbol of a skull with a red eye on its right one.

 _Time to prepare the big guns._

 ** _Welcome, Master._**

 ** _Who do you wish to Annihilate?_**

 ** _Enter IP address or IMEI No. (for phones only)._**

Meanwhile, Amy rushed to the school library, finding twenty people seated with piles of books and their notes on the study hall, with separate cubicles and comfy chairs that you would normally see at an office. Exams start tomorrow. And plus, with that dinner tonight, Amy felt anxious; she could imagine herself in that dress Blaze showed her. Well, she hated to have dinner before an exam, thinking Blaze was increasing her chances of failing and thus, she gets punished. It's now or never; study or fail and get punished by Blaze for failing the semester exam. She heard they're intensive as hell. Plus, she found out that Blaze was also there, except at an unknown cubicle near by the window. Once she got her generous pile of heavy books, she found Cream tapping her pen on her forehead, studying the area ratio formula. _Relief!_ Amy smiled as she sat beside Cream.

"Oh, Amy," Cream whispered. "How come you came here?"

"It's exams, Creamy and I don't wanna get punished by Blaze if I fail," Amy groaned. "Mind borrowing your notes? I lost mine on the area ratio or whatever..."

"Yeah, sure," Cream smiled, handing hers.

"Thanks," Amy grinned. "Finally, I can understand why the hell am I wrong on that last test..."

"You're so determined to pass for the exams, aren't you?" Cream giggled. "Come on, it's just the first semester exam. It's like a little warmup for the all-feared second and final one."

"I know, but I kept a promise for Miss Blaze that I'll pass **both** of those exams. Besides, I kinda fear her... she's gonna do unimaginable things to me if I just failed one exam..."

Amy cringed.

Silence blanketed the library as Amy begins to study her notes and the subjects for the exam. Cream kept a close eye at the windows and any potential spies. Blaze, however, was talking to someone on the phone while she's studying. She's at a secluded part, where no one bothers to be around her, thinking she's going to ask them to leave. It's not usual for Blaze to sit on the lonely side, it's that she wanted to keep some personal space away from some people. Especially if Amy was there. Blaze didn't understand why Amy would do those things to her like what happened last night and why. Was it love? Was it the feeling of desire she thirsted? The feline didn't know either. She sighed and went back to read on her notes, comparing them to books in case she got something wrong. Her eyes would have the urge to look at Amy, even though Cream is just inches close to her, she couldn't get over the sense of worry and anxiety that Amy might disappear away from her. She couldn't contain herself to feel the things she didn't felt before; that insane, overflowing feeling that she has feelings for Amy. Her heart beats faster when she takes glances of Amy studying.

 _Ugh, concentrate! Calm down! You canceled the dinner because of the exams..._ Blaze thought, struggling to control herself.

There she goes with her two consciousnesses again, the devil and angel ones appear. Blaze had fought her consciousness rare times, but at this time of struggle and conflict of herself, her frustrations were starting to build up. Her demons demanded pleasure and not romance.

 _ **Don't be such a bother! If Amy Rose passed the exam, why don't you confess?**_

 _No! Would you think she'd buy your package? Keep her away! There is no way she deserves you!_

 ** _You deserve her! At least be a bit nice to her and she'll know you're not a cruel person!_**

 _Push her away! She's still in love with that boy, regardless of how much you torment him._

 ** _Let some of you come out. Let Amy Rose know you love and care for her... you don't want to end up being a loner, right?_**

 _Enough for this nonsense! Amy Rose won't understand you! You're just the fool in here!_

 ** _Give her presence! Talk about it!_**

 _Push. Her. Away! You are a fool. You'll end up endangering her because you were cursed on that news..._

 ** _Even though Amy Rose isn't at the same status as you, you have a chance to be with her!_**

 _Thanks to you, you are now going to suffer if Amy refuses to be with you._

 ** _At least try! That's why you always doubt!_**

 _Blaze, here's the thing you between Amy Rose._ _You are just a stranger to Amy. You were only interested in her. That is all._

Blaze slammed her forehead on the desk and groaned. She raised herself up to check the cubicles within her perimeter and sat back down, slouching on her back and doubt poisoning in her mind. _Try dating with Amy Rose, hm...? I don't know..._ Blaze thought with just pure boredom. She closed her thick book and lets herself think about their relationship. She began to ask herself many questions; why is she so attracted to Amy? She's just the new girl in the school Blaze herself resided in. At Day One, Blaze thinks Amy is an undesirable being who breaks rules. She tried pushing Amy away by acting like a strict parent who controls Amy's life and the trust they were connected is like a tightrope, with one event making the rope thinner and harder to cross than the other. Blaze could feel at each step she takes, the rope would weigh her feet down, the risk of falling down being a possibility. She wanted Amy to never be affected by the deep, dark dimension of depression Blaze was trapped in. Blaze never knew why she felt so depressed, that even if she's so rich she could get whatever she wants, she still feels so empty inside. That must be why rich people are likely to be lonelier than the average guy. Blaze tried many things to make her happy and contented, only to fall back down to that deep world of despair.

After three straight hours of studying, Amy noticed Blaze was going to put her books back to replace them with news ones. _Oh right... Blaze left early... I wonder if she had eaten breakfast...?_ Then Amy smiled as she checked her bag. Blaze returns, with the bored expression getting the best of thanks to her frustrations and hunger getting her to the core. Blaze just got went back to probably read her favorite book that she couldn't stop reading, getting some stress out of her head.

"Aah, I am starving..." Blaze muttered to herself.

 _I couldn't even eat a single thing in the morning..._

"Hm?" Blaze noticed a sandwich wrapped in clear plastic and a small hot pink Post-It note on it.

 _Don't skip breakfast, Miss Blaze!_

 _-Amy_

 _P.S. I made this for you. ;)_

Blaze faintly smiled. _Finally, I'm saved._ She didn't hesitate to unwrap the package and eat the sandwich, which, much to her surprise, was actually the best she ever tasted. With each bite she takes relieved her frustrations and she could feel Amy's emotions in her. Her hunger is completely gone as soon as she took a simple sip of water and then resumed on her reading of the novel.

Blaze suddenly moved beside Amy, much to the hedgehog's surprise. The feline slightly blushed; she's just so close she could do whatever she wants to Amy. Blaze hid her novel and pulled out her thick math notes, which had more detail than Cream's. Amy is so desperate for the notes right now as Cream left to excuse herself since she's got some "things" to take care of.

"Miss Blaze, can I borrow your notes?" Amy asked.

"I thought Cream passed hers to you," Blaze responds.

"I know, but your notes there are gonna help me more. I don't wanna get punished."

"...Fine," Blaze says after a minute of awkward silence. She handed the notes to Amy.

Amy continued studying as she took down notes, copying Blaze's version. Meanwhile, Blaze is entertaining herself with the same novel. She got to so many chapters she almost memorized every event in every word, line, and sentence. Much to Amy's surprise, she was reading something people at her age shouldn't be exposed to.

"Hey, isn't that _Shades of Lavender_?" Amy slightly smirked.

Blaze blushed hard and quickly closed her book. She didn't look at Amy and scoffed, ruining what it seemed to be her reading the racy part. Amy giggled, not knowing Blaze could be a reader of erotic novels. The feline had a slight grumpy face until she eventually cooled down, letting out a soft, humming laugh that made Amy blush hard.

"What chapter are you in?" Amy eagerly asked. "Is it the racy part?"

"...Yes," Blaze just said.

"Come on, is that novel your little manual on how to love?" Amy teased.

"Maybe not. You should've seen the look of your face. It is red like the furious sunset," Blaze slightly smirked.

"H-Hey! I-It's not that I just heard you laugh so gentle..." Amy couldn't put the right words in it.

 _Maybe I want to hear you laugh like the same,_ Blaze almost said.

She cleared her throat and continued reading, without noticing Amy's prying eyes trying to read some of the words in the book. Blaze eventually raised her book as soon as Amy tries to pounce to get her book. It ended in an awkward position: Amy was kneeling down, the top of her head feeling Blaze's perfect top curves of her chest. She took a short whiff and got turned on. Blaze blushed even harder. Amy could just touch Blaze right now, with a desperate urge that's just going to pounce in a sudden.

"Amy Rose," Blaze slightly frowned. "...Could you stop it? I will also be studying my notes and you only finished halfway of it."

"A-Ah, s-sorry!" Amy went back to her seat.

For further safety, she hid her book inside her bag and just studied.

Blaze felt more uncomfortable while the clock ticks as Amy writes her notes down. The look of determination in Amy's face, the want to impress Blaze was all in there. As she stole glances of Amy, she thinks she's insane. Blaze imagined the racy scene and instead of the characters in her novel, it's Amy and herself in it. Blaze blushed hard. She could think how fast yet painful it is. She could simulate the sensation of Amy's hands and nails raking her back, as she shows her strength on the bed. _Overwhelming... and... yet... mind-blowing,_ Blaze then thought. She smirked to herself; she's gonna guarantee Amy that night would be the apex of her excitement, if the time comes.

The hours bleed on the clock as soon as night time passes and only a few people are left. Everything, from some classrooms and anything that's off limits to students were tightly locked. The study hall is empty except for the two girls. Blaze yawned after studying the subjects scheduled for tomorrow, while Amy fell asleep, her head on a thick book. Blaze checked the time and was shocked; just one hour and they're going to eat dinner. She woke Amy up. Her bodyguards were currently busy watching. Deadly, ominous silence flooded the entire place. At this time, most of the lights would be turned off to reduce some costs on the bill. Worst timing, was the only thing Blaze could say. They eventually packed their stuff and put the books back in their places as they leave the room, almost plagued in pitch black darkness. Blaze tightly held Amy's hand once they approach the darkness that's not feared for its blackness, but what's lurking in there. Blaze could memorize this school, but it's hard in this darkness. Moonlight carved the window's grimly square figure, which didn't help Amy to get used to the dark. She's so nervous she didn't let go of Blaze's hand.

"Ugh, there's no signal," Amy scoffed as she checked her phone. "Did you guys install signal breakers?"

"We don't have those equipped in here," Blaze grimly said. "Strange..."

Amy was shocked. The more they step, she could feel chills cascade down on her spine. It's like they're escaping a forced lockdown, with ominous silence and the air quality not as clear as it is during the day. This is horror. The unpredictability of what happens makes this like Russian roulette. Everytime Blaze would check any other paths, she would think it's just like pointing a gun on her head and pulling the trigger. They walk in this dark maze, with the possibility that someone's after them. The dark adventure ended as they're outside, lit by dim moonlight and accompanied with the eerie wind making leaves rustle. They approach the gates, and much to their shock, it was closed and locked. The worst thing is, no one, even Blaze's bodyguards was on standby. Even if they're outside, there's still no signal, even in a good perimeter of a signal tower. Blaze, in anger, grabs the gate's bars and tries to shake them; it's no use.

"We're trapped!" Blaze concluded. "This gate is now shut!"

"Maybe we could find a key for it, Blaze?" Amy suggested.

"Trust me, Amy Rose, I tried to contain myself while we're walking in the dark. The student council office is at the third floor... And I don't risk walking in there again. I feel someone's following us," Blaze says. "Let's check the custodian's shed. It has the other set of duplicate keys."

They went around the back and to the shed, as always. Blaze approaches the door and has her hand on the cold doorknob. Much to her surprise, it didn't budge when she twisted it.

"Locked." Blaze said. "This door can't be opened with the card trick."

"Now what are we gonna do, Blaze? We're now trapped in this school and worst, tomorrow's the exams."

"Yes, I know. We can't even vault over the outer walls." Blaze sighed. "Looks like we have to try survive the night while in here... regardless of how awake we are and the exams tomorrow. Let's rest first."

They sit down on the grass covered ground and had their backs against the cold, tall wall that separates them from society. Blaze tries calling her bodyguards, but they don't pick up. It's unlike them to never respond. _Strange... they were supposed to come here to pick us up_. Blaze tried the emergency call, but it still doesn't work. Amy shivered from the bitter cold of the night, prompting her to sit very close to Blaze, close enough to press their shoulders against each other. Blaze could feel the cold temperatures kicking in, draining the warmth away from her. The feline tried contacting Data, but she didn't respond. Amy tried doing so. No response.

"We're doomed, Blaze. We're gonna die before we can even see the daylight."

"I know. But there's still a chance we can get through this." Blaze held Amy's hand. "For now, I want you to cooperate with me so that we both can survive this. If I ask you to do something, you do it without question. Are you with me, Amy Rose?"

Amy nodded.

"Good," Blaze pats Amy's head. "We'll set up camp here since I don't want to risk unexpected things inside."

They put their bags beside one another.

"Now how about food?" Amy asks.

"Do you have some left?" Blaze responded.

Amy fumbled her bag for food.

"I don't have any left," Amy says.

"And right now, I doubt we can stay without eating until midnight... Plus, if we go back inside, we'll be risking getting ourselves in danger. I heard the mess hall has a storage and some place to prepare the lunch... but getting access to it will be risky."

"Come on, at least we gotta try to get some food out!" Amy insisted. "All we can do is just break the rules... and I don't wanna get insane in the exams..."

"Alright, we'll try," Blaze surrendered after two minutes of thinking.

She pulled out a flashlight out of her bag.

"Wait, how come we walked in the dark when you have _**that**_ thing?" Amy was perplexed.

"I forgot, alright?" Blaze retorted.

"Sheesh, just asking here," Amy rolled her eyes. "Didn't mean to burst your bubble or whatever."

They entered the inside of the school. Blaze turned on her flashlight, illuminating the path beyond them as it cuts through the darkness. Amy was behind, holding Blaze's hand as they walk, with the flashlight helping them guide their way to the mess hall. After ten minutes of walking around, they eventually found the mess hall, empty like the rest of the school is, giving out the atmosphere of mystery. Blaze eventually finds the freezer, and much to her chagrin, it's locked like the rest. There was a padlock securing the beefy metal door.

"We can't get in," Blaze commenced.

"Maybe there's an entrance at the back?" Amy asked.

"It can't be accessed. If we tried to enter at the back, it'll be harder. Let's go back," Blaze says.

They spent another ten minutes trying to walk back to the gate. Amy's sanity is in the point of breaking, and to be honest, she could see and hear things that don't belong in reality. She began to hallucinate, as they spent hours surviving without getting any sleep, for fear that they'd be murdered. Amy checked her phone for any signal, but it still doesn't display bars. She suddenly got a message from Data.

"' _I'll provide_ _ration crate pronto via drone. It'll send you other things. The lost signal seems to break my communication with you. This was supposed to be sent as soon as I found out you guys are trapped... it's affecting my connections as well.'_ "

"Finally, someone has responded!" Blaze said in sarcastic relief.

"But Data says she's also affected... Could it mean that there's something disrupting the system?"

"I sure think so, Amy Rose. It might be something planted in the school that I have no knowledge of... How about let's search it first and then we can reestablish the connection for Data?"

"Sure."

Amy was shocked when she looked at the window; the ground is foggy and she could barely see the ground. "Uh... Blaze?"

"What is it?"

"You might wanna look something here..."

Blaze's eyes widened and she pulled Amy away, with a hand clasped on Amy's mouth. "Don't breathe that!"

"W-Why?"

"It's not just a fog, Amy Rose. It's a deadly smog."

"W-What?! Who the hell would do this?!"

"Calm down, as soon as we get somewhere enclosed and shut the windows, we'll be fine."

They went up to the floor that's just one set of stairs away from the rooftop. Blaze opened a classroom with a key, they entered and tightly closed the windows, for the gas has likely spread to the ground and some might be blown upwards by the wind. Now they're forced to stay inside because of the deadly smog, the breath of death that drains the soul away from its corporal body at just one whiff. Amy's sanity is draining, now she understood that the fact the smog was there in the first place was because someone planted it so that they can't be safe anymore. Blaze locked the door and even barred it so that no one can enter.

Amy heard whirring.

"I hear something," Amy suddenly said. "Like... something's... spinning..."

"Yes, I seem to hear the same also..."

They jumped as soon as a drone appeared from the inside, out of nowhere. A white drone with flashing lights of crimson red and cool blue with a package it carries in midair.

"Wait, I recognize this... it's Data's drone. The one that can cloak and turn invisible." Blaze says.

"We're saved, finally..."

The drone dropped down and released the crate. It was an entire bag a camper might need, without the compass. A map of the school with some blueprints was there to be exact. There was a total package of camper stuff that they might need to survive. There's was a note.

"' _All I can say is that you are the targeted one, Amy Rose. This is likely to be Deep Blue's doing. The deadly gas will stay there until tomorrow and I advise you, to refrain from going outside. As for now, I can't send any more emails because something is interrupting the signal. Either way, you guys have to survive until I can reestablish the connection. I tried contacting Charles and Cream, but they're not responding either. Do me a little favor and help me out since I can't just force the signal to return. I'll try to send you a message if I can open one port._

 _If you succeeded in the primary ones I underlined, go to the computer lab and boot the computer. Any one, as long as you're there. I'll work on the code._

 _Please survive as long as you can._

 _P.S. Amy's phone is the only one I can access._

 _Another note: Blaze's flashlight can be powered back by shaking it._ "

And there was a long checklist. Things like, "Check if there's a signal breaker", "Turn power back on", and "Turn signal receptors on" was in the list. With that in mind, Blaze pulls out the map and a blueprint, then flattens them onto the floor. She used her flashlight to check what the blueprint is. A map of the entire school with wiring and the location of servers, server computers and whatnot. Blaze pulled out a red marker.

"Okay, here's the plan. We'll accomplish the first task Data asked us of. The signal breaker is our primary problem. This isn't listed in what the school has included... so we're going to have to find it."

"It might be at the rooftop since the breaker wants to cover every part of the school."

"Alright. Since we're just one set of stairs ahead, we can check that first."

"Wait," Amy cuts off.

"Why?"

"Shouldn't we check for... you-know-what?" Amy asked.

"I think so... but it's important not to engage and encounter with who-knows-what might be lurking upon us..."

They left, with their bags in case of something. Their footsteps, before, they could be heard from afar, and now they're trying to keep it as quiet as they can. They took one step before looking around. As they open the door to the dark rooftop, they begin to search, despite how open they are from other things. They checked the generators and they seemed to be not working. Blaze eventually found something in a bench where Rouge usually sits down. A small component.

"That might be the signal breaker!" Amy says.

Blaze checked the label. It is the one that interrupted the signal. She turned it off and hid it somewhere in her bag. She checked the first item and they moved on to turning everything on. According to the blueprints, there's two main generators; one at the rooftop and one right below where the fog is. Amy turned the first one on. Much to Blaze's chagrin, they had to go down and to the dangerous smog just for a generator. Well, if they can't turn the power back on, Data can't save them. And if Data can't save them, they're trapped until daylight has passed and they might be not allowed to take the exams because they remained in the school for how many damn hours. As they went down, the predator that lurks them in the dark had a sinister grin at its face, now that it waits for them, it now wants to make sure they run. Blaze had still her flashlight, and everytime it would turn off, she'd shake it and it'll light back on. Amy's sanity was draining, and she couldn't control what she could hear that Blaze can't. She looked around, finding nothing.

Footsteps approach behind them. Blaze was alerted. Eventually, the lockers were enough to fit themselves in, but it can reflect sound so well like you're breathing in a can. Once the lights turn on, they were startled. Someone, a dark figure, who's starting to run, targeting them. Blaze ran with Amy down the stairs, unable to contain adrenaline that's coursing in her veins. Amy felt the same way, wanting to outrun the predator before it could catch them and do gruesome things to them. This is a nightmare. This is literally the world of despair. Blaze found a comfort room near to the switch. But she has less time. And in this situation, even a second's delay can mean life or death. Fear has now made them to run for their lives, and it's better to be safe than sorry. They now desperate to get out of this place, but they're not risking going through the fogged grounds. They hid in the comfort room and Blaze tightly shuts the door close as they hide to the nearest stall with a window big enough for them to climb out. The lights in the comfort room are all out. It's just a feet of a concrete slab that they can land, just a short meters away from safety. In just ten seconds, every hall is now enveloped in pitch black as Blaze's flashlight suddenly turned off. Inside the stall the duo hide, Amy can't contain her fear. Just the sound of breathing can be heard in this silence. Blaze held Amy tight and covered her mouth, while being quiet. Their breathing is kept to a minimum.

They only have one chance to get away from the predator. And they probably messed that chance up.

 _CRASH!_

They were startled when they heard the door open by force, to the point it swings with the hinges slightly loose. They heard something falling down, along with dust and chipped tiles on the floor. Deep, slow panting were heard, with aggression being printed out as the predator, almost exhausted, had made sure to itself that it saw the two hiding in one the stalls. Amy could cry, fearing their lives are about to get taken by the predator that has a mind and a plan set on them. Blaze silenced her, knowing making even the faintest of noise can be loud. A stall door opened with a slam. The hinges fall as it swung violently. _Escape or death!_ Blaze thought. Another kick and another stall is opened. One more and they're busted. Who knows what happens to them if they get caught by the predator that's after them? They could hear the ominous footsteps approaching theirs. It stopped. Silence followed. Blaze's heart couldn't calm down, and that was the first time fear instilled inside her tough mind. Amy just closed her eyes, doubt and negativity taking over.

They can't escape. They're cornered. Blaze picked the wrong place to hide.

 _Maybe it's just the end that's coming for us,_ Amy thought, with deep regret.

This is the end.

* * *

 **A/N: Here I am!**

 **This may be the only thing I wanted to split into parts, because I want to think about what happens next.**

 **This happens when Nico asked me while I'm writing this chapter after she played the horror game Outlast, "Why not get the couple to be trapped inside the school and this will force them to test their sanity?". This question literally sparked a bright idea in me. I decided I entrap Blaze and Amy in the school, where they're locked down by accident after just a plain day of studying and being hunted down.**

 **I have to admit, Nico-chan is a genius.**

 **Later!**


	8. Relief! (Part 2)

**A/N: Back to you guys!**

 **After many hours drafting my supposed next story and some help with Nico-chan (thanks, anyway, big sis), I'm finally gonna say that this is only the beginning of their relationship. And this might be too much words for me since I lost control of my somewhat perverted imagination.**

 **Just a few more tenth thousands and I'll reach my goal... I think this might be the only time I can limit myself.**

 **With Blaze and Amy cornered by the predator, can they still have the sanity to keep this game for long? Can Data save them before the predator kills the two girls that are stranded inside the school? And can Blaze's parents approve of their relationship? We'll see.**

 **I have sent the authors of Burning Sweet Love and Fiery Rose a little review of their lemon fanfics. I thank them for inspiring me to write Blazamy and this story, Roommates. For those who reviewed negatively on those stories, I'm seriously upset.**

 **While I'm writing this, I'm also reading the yuri manga Citrus. It's really a good example of how yuri relationships work.**

 **There's a scene that involves an elevator and total privacy in this chapter, so if anyone here is too young to know... you know the drill. :3**

 **See you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Relief! (Part 2)**

 _This is the end for us,_ Amy thought.

However, a minute passed and the predator didn't dare to ready itself to kick the stall door. The two anticipated in silence, accepting their fate to die by the hands of this predator. The predator didn't move, probably checking if the two girls were going to move or whatever. But no. Amy noticed Blaze didn't embrace her or anything; she was gone, much to her surprise. At the space under the stall, Amy could see feet shuffling around, and the predator grunted as it slowly walked away, leaving the door open. Amy checked if it was safe because of the echoing footsteps the predator makes. Every second, the predator's footsteps are reduced to a minimum. Amy was relieved, but not for long, fearing that it would come back to check if its prey is still there, getting too comfy in its hiding spot.

And Amy is that prey.

Amy checked her phone. They're just two hours before midnight comes. Lately, at this hour, Amy would be sleepy or would be getting ready to sleep. She yawned, wanting rest until she heard someone hiss, mostly beckoning for attention.

"Psst," Amy could hear someone say. "Amy Rose, over here!"

She looked at the window, finding a hand reaching out to her. Amy grabbed the hand and she's pulled back, screaming in surprise. She was now at the ledge of the building. Blaze pushed Amy's back against the wall, since the ledge is a foot wide.

"How the hell can you slip there without me knowing?!" Amy asked.

"I used your ignorance and slipped out in here," Blaze just answered. "We'll have to move while we find a window to slip in."

They walked, but not casually. Their path is just one feet of ledge as a tightrope and one wrong foot then they fall to a far 12 meters to their death. When they approach a window, they take a little peek and crawl by, in case the predator walks around and is after them. Well, in fact, the predator is actually _after_ them and is searching for them by walking around the school, checking rooms and of course leaving a mess so that they're going to fall for its "don't-stay-in-the-messy-room" trap. They were approaching the edge, with a window. The two crouch down and peek behind the dark glass. Blaze shone her flashlight, and the illuminated room is something their eyes widened. The predator wreaked havoc in a classroom, with chairs toppled and broken, claw marks, and torn up walls. The door was slightly ajar, with the door stopper out from its path and contributed as one of the mess with some debris scattered throughout the floor. Blaze slowly opens the window wide enough for them to enter as they go in. They felt the texture of shattered glass on their soles of their feet.

"What a mess..." Blaze bluntly remarked. "I guess the exams will have to be delayed at this one."

"I know... I think it's pissed off..."

"Right now, we have to get down to power the other generator..." Blaze says.

They walked so carefully that they don't step on the debris. They had their backs on the wall where the door is. Blaze lets her head out and shone the flashlight on the front hall, finding nothing. She turns around and shone the flashlight on the back one. She blinked; her heartbeat increasing because of something she saw; two glaring emerald green eyes that move away to hide in a corner as soon as the bright light was shone. _Shit, whatever it is, I am sure it is the predator_ , Blaze thought. She drew her head back and whispered what she found to Amy. Much to the hedgehog's chagrin, they're going to try to avoid the predator.

They decided to leave at the opposite direction and this time, without using the flashlight. That meant walking at the front hall, where the predator is just a few meters away to snatch one of them and do whatever it had planned to do. They heard the same footsteps, except they're quieter and seem to suggest that the predator is sneaking. Whilst doing so, they completed a number of other tasks Data asks them to do, since they don't know why they should do so and how is this going to make Data save them, but Blaze puts a lot of trust to Data to save them, to make sure they're going to be home safe and sound. Sanity and the thought of getting blacked out at any time made Amy wake up, not wanting to be the predator's plaything. Blaze had her hand to Amy. The lower they go, they're almost relieved.

Now the problem is the fog in front of them.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Amy asks.

Blaze went first, with a hand clasped on her mouth and she rushed to find the generator, eventually, turning it on and powering back the entire school. She went back, tired and exhausted. Amy felt something bumping from behind, and as she can guess it, it's Data's drone, blinking its lights. There was a note.

"' _Open your phone._ '"

It then flew away.

Amy did so, finding Data's message.

"' _Good. The power is back on. All you have to do is to boot the computer. No need to get the signal receptors on... the generator is connected to them, I apologize._ '"

"Alright, let's go!" Blaze prompted.

As silence came, so is the predator waiting. Now that the darkness has been gone, now what's important is hiding from the predator. They eventually came to the computer room. Blaze closed the door and locked it, barring with some heavy cabinets and the teacher's desk on both sides. Blaze heard someone from outside running, and a bang aimed at the door. She was shocked.

"Amy, start the computer, now!" Blaze shouted.

More banging came, as the predator eventually found them and now it's going to knock the door out. Blaze had her back on one door the predator has recently banged, as barricade. Amy rushed to the nearest computer, mashing the power button, but the computer didn't start. Adrenaline coursed into her veins as she found out that two of the plugs weren't in. Amy quickly plugged them in and powered the computer, but it booted up, with its usual Windows 10 logo and the computer name showing.

"How long will it open?!" Blaze asked.

"I don't know; I think about a minute!"

"H-Hurry!" Blaze says, panting. "I can't barricade this door any longer!"

"I know, I know!" Amy scoffed.

Blaze felt fatigue after two hard kicks were absorbed. Her back was going to break if she didn't stop barricading the door, or her spine would be dislodged. Amy eventually finds the lock screen, with the account named Student. She clicks it and the desktop screen pops up. Amy heard a vibration on her phone. It's from Data.

"' _Thank you for cooperating. Now open CMD for me. Just press start and search for the terms command prompt. Once I get it to work, ignore it. This will wake the computer up.'_ "

"Amy Rose!" Blaze grunted. Two hits and she's almost losing her grip.

"Yes, I know!" Amy responded. She opens the start, revealing a start screen. She began typing the terms Data commanded her to, and it revealed the only result that seemed right. She clicked on it.

Soon enough, the prompt is full of never ending codes and whatnot. Amy felt dizzy when she tried following the lines of codes as it automatically scrolled down as fast as lightning. Blaze was huffing for air, after ten bangs from the predator, she felt she's going to have her back break and separate away. Amy went to help to barricade the door, which was kind of painful. One bang and she could feel her bone is colliding with her muscles and skin. The duo eventually gave up as soon as a final, powerful blow flew them away, their backs hitting the framed window. The predator was Amy's idol: _Deep Blue_. Blaze was bleeding, her back with bruises and a streak of blood flowing down from the corner of her lip. He has a gun: not good.

"I tried to be with you, Amy, and yet, you just... you just get yourself enslaved by this insane rich girl?!" He said, anger getting the best of him. "Don't you see? She's watching you! She doesn't want you to be with others so that you're only hers! She owns you!"

"That's wrong," Blaze defended. "I may be selfish, but I'm not possessive enough to keep Amy away from the people she loves. I will be selfish if Amy is with the people I don't trust, and that's where I can have the right to pull her away."

"Spare me with your nonsense! You're just rich! What do you want? Amy, she's just crazy! She even has bodyguards to keep an eye of you anytime you go outside without her!"

"I know, and I know why! She wants to make sure I'm safe and sound whenever she's not around! You in fact, you almost killed me, you son of a bitch!" Amy yelled. "Even if it's uncomfortable, at least I'm getting used to it!"

"Ugh, forget it. I thought I found my biggest fan, and it turns out the person Amy Rose is in love with a cold, selfish rich girl..."

The gun clicked.

"I guess it's not gonna be messy when I kill you both. It's over, Amy Rose."

There was a flash and a bang as Deep Blue pulls the trigger. The two girls collapsed on the ground. Amy cringes, thinking she took the bullet first before Blaze, but she didn't feel pain. It was Blaze, with two bullets grazed across her arm and shoulder as blood stains her uniform and dripping down to her hand. Amy held Blaze, not wanting to let go of her. Blaze held her tight, with the defiant look on her face that she still refuses to answer. They knew death is now creeping upon them, and now, their lives would just end here and right now as Deep Blue pointed the gun on Blaze again.

The duo did nothing but accept their fate and held each other, closing their eyes.

 _I'll never let her go. I'm going to die with the one I love, Blaze thought._

But they heard someone collapsed.

They opened their eyes, finding Deep Blue's unconscious body, his neck struck by a tranquilizer dart with those red tufts that help to increase accuracy. Much to their surprise, they're alive. And the person who saved them is Cream, in her dress and a sand brown nightcap on her head. Much to her chagrin, Data called her first because she couldn't resist calling her cute rabbit and she's going to receive blows someday. But Cream had no choice but immediately went out of bed in her nightwear, which she prayed that her strict mother Vanilla won't wake up and scold her from running away just because Vanilla thought she was sleepwalking. Cream wouldn't want to have a long talk with her mother, especially at times like these, where she would respond in a sudden emergency, such as things like these. Cream had prepared a lot of excuses, and sleepwalking might be one of the reasons her mother's tired to hear. Cream would get either a timeout or spanking as punishment.

"Miss Blaze, I apologize for not responding!" Cream says, hoping Blaze doesn't punish her.

"...It's okay," Blaze huffed. "At least you saved us from imminent death, Cream..."

"We're alive!" Amy beamed and embraced Blaze.

Blaze screamed in pain as she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder and blood mixed together with warmth streamed down, staining some her uniform. She shoved Amy away from how excruciating the pain is, so painful it felt like something ruptured her muscles and penetrated to the bone. Amy panicked at Blaze's gunshot wound. Cream sighed, not knowing the hedgehog is not a fan of seeing wounds up close than a camera would.

"Amy, would you _please_ stop screaming?!" Blaze scolded her. "You're just making it worse for me!"

"But your wound-! It's so...!" Amy gasped.

The feline grunted in pain, as if this is the most painful thing she's ever felt. Wonder if she broke her barrier, would it be more painful than receiving a gunshot? Blaze thought so, and good thing she and Amy are not ready enough to do the "act", since they're just at the first level of their relationship. After some time calming the two down and some first aid, Cream had to guide them outside, finding the fog is gone and the gates open with the lock picked with a simple hairpin. Blaze had to walk, her arm across Amy's shoulder as support. Cream was shocked as soon as she found her mother's car, that extreme yet modest Rolls Royce Phantom Coupe with headlights on and its engines humming. Vanilla, wearing her white nightgown and hands on the steering wheel, glared at Cream as soon as she saw the trio outside the gate.

Cream gulped.

"Oh no," Cream nervously said. "Not that car."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"My mom busted me since I left my house without her permission..." Cream nervously said. "L-Let me talk to her..."

"Cream, you are busted again, young lady," Vanilla said. "Sleepwalking, you say?"

"Sorry, mom..." Cream apologized. "I was just called for an emergency... the master and her... erm, lady are in danger..."

"But that doesn't mean you should've ran away without me knowing! You know how worried I am after I found out you ran away?" Vanilla scolded her.

"She ran away because she doesn't want us to be murdered," Blaze explained.

"M-Mistress Blaze!" Vanilla was surprised. "I-I apologize for causing such a scene!"

"It's alright. Cream does not deserve a spanking for she saved me and Amy Rose from imminent death," Blaze says, "And right now, it's just hours away from the exams... and Charles might be asleep so she can't pick us up in here."

"Oh, don't worry! I can drive you both to the hotel in time!" Vanilla smiled.

"I am grateful," Blaze nods.

They went inside the Phantom Coupe. Amy and Blaze sat together at the back while Cream was beside the driver's side. The Phantom Coupe drove, as its silent whirs its engine makes is as quiet as a cat's purr. Finally, relief, Amy thought. Vanilla sighed, since she didn't have time to change because of Cream. Amy was so impressed that Cream's mom owned a vehicle such as this. There's plenty of space and it's a convertible. With a touch of a button, the roof will slide back and open for breeze and a wider view of the horizon. The Phantom Coupe is a luxury car the rich can lay back and rest, or sit and watch while they drink mimosa or some of that tangy French 75. It's even roomier than Blaze's limo. Amy wondered if Cream was just a rich girl or her mother's in a job that pays so high.

"I'm sorry for waking you up and making you chase Cream all the way here," Blaze just apologized to Vanilla.

"It's alright, Mistress... Data has informed me the reason," Vanilla said without looking, "We also experienced the signal interruptions."

"So it's widespread...?" Blaze asked.

"It is. It's the first time I ever experience such interruption that lasts for a long time..."

"Hey, Cream, ready for the exams?" Amy smiled.

"I sure am," Cream beamed. "But I bet it will be cancelled... It's a big mess and I hope you guys didn't break anything."

"We didn't. But we might be asked to explain what happened that night."

"Hey, if your exams get cancelled, what happens? Do you guys call it a day off or there's still classes?"

"Hmm... it depends of the damages. Well, I could say we could call it a day off..." Blaze answered.

"Yay!" Amy and Cream said in chorus.

"But that doesn't mean you both should be celebrating about it!" Blaze scoffed.

"Come on, at least we have one day all to ourselves, Miss Blaze! Let's go to the movies or even rent something or just do a Netflix marathon!"

"Oh please, your free day is short lived." Blaze rolled her eyes.

"What are you gonna do tomorrow, anyway?"

"Work." Blaze slightly frowned.

"I never knew you also work," Amy says.

"What do you expect? I'm not often free for anything. Someone else has to contribute to the family business."

"Come on~" Amy smirked. "You don't want me to be alone, do you?"

"You can take care of yourself, Amy Rose. Don't rely on me too much this time. Thanks to you, the minibar costs a lot more than the bed."

"What?! I swore I did not eat them all!"

"Liar! You even ate all of the frozen Hawaiian I was going to eat!" Blaze yelled.

"I only like Meat Lovers, Blaze! You also binged whenever you read Shades of Lavender!" Amy defended.

"Excuse me? I don't binge!"

Amy and Blaze argued at the back, like a couple who's fighting over which one gets to have the remote of their TV and watch their favorite show. Cream and Vanilla smiled while listening to the storm of words and comebacks the two behind them are exchanging about who is the culprit that emptied the entire minibar one time and didn't tell the other about it. The minibar is what they considered the Holy Grail of snacks, drinks and condiments all in one, small fridge. They didn't mind how loud they are, at just one push of a small button, the Phantom Coupe slides a glass wall, acting like a screen of the police cruiser, silencing the argument. Now they can only hear faint sounds of the two arguing.

"I told you, they are perfect, mom," Cream says.

"I say..." Vanilla grinned as she took a short turn. "I have never seen the mistress this talkative."

"Have you received Data's message?"

"Yes. I guess I will think about **_it_** tomorrow."

After ten straight minutes of driving and arguments, the Phantom Coupe eventually found its way to the hotel. Cream looked behind to check the two, who are now panting and sweating. She grinned. Good thing they didn't argue when they reached their destination, or else both of them would faint. Blaze said her thanks to Vanilla, before she and Amy left, finally, just a few steps and to the elevator to their room and they can just rest and forget everything that happened for the past hours. Blaze smirked.

"Amy Rose," Blaze called her mate.

"What is it?" Amy said.

"I have a surprise for you at the elevator... mind going there?"

"Oh, of course, Miss Blaze!" Amy grinned.

They enter the hallway, finding it to be fairly busy, as always. They saw rich tourists and good-looking businessmen sporting their black tuxes and Rolex watches passing by, some meeting their clients and some booking for a room. Blaze had an eye on an empty elevator, because she wants her surprise to be just seen by Amy and herself alone. _I forgot, the cameras..._ Blaze thought, facepalming herself. She pulled out her phone and called Data. Amy was eager to know what the surprise is, and she couldn't just contain her excitement.

 _There!_ The feline thought, finding the right elevator. Blaze quickly took Amy's hand and they sprinted on one of those elevators that had gold rails, that shiny gold encircled buttons and luxurious carpeted floor, it's like the elevator of a palace. Blaze looked at the camera that's supposed to keep an eye on them, finding its red light indicator isn't blinking. She smirked, now Data has changed the information on the camera, to crash it as static might be appearing on the monitor.

"Uh... Blaze? Where's the surprise?"

"First, do me a favor, Amy Rose," Blaze slyly said as she removes her tie. "Please press the stop button for me."

"W-What?"

"Just press it..." Blaze smirked, her blouse opened. "I don't want to show you the surprise if this elevator is still moving."

"Alright, if you say so..."

Amy did so, holding the stop button. The elevator halted its movement. Blaze lets out a faint humming chuckle. Now the fun begins. For a second there, the hedgehog felt so much warmth radiating from Blaze, as they're so close to one another. Amy closed her eyes and smiled, anticipating for her little surprise. She's holding onto the button, knowing that if she just lets it go even a second, Blaze won't show her the surprise. Amy cringed at the feeling of Blaze's hands snaking around her on her slightly big chest, carefully removing the buttons. Another hand raised her skirt, revealing those pair of innocent white panties. Blaze purred, as she could feel Amy trembling, legs slightly apart, and a hand to hold that button, as if it's an urgency.

"U-Uh... B-Blaze...?"

"What is it, Amy Rose?" Blaze whispered.

"W-What's the surprise?"

Blaze could just laugh right now.

"Keep your hand on that stop button or else I won't show it..."

"O-Okay... But I kinda trust you on this one..."

"You will _trust_ me," Blaze assured her.

Amy felt her ear's being lightly pecked, blushing hard in the process. That hazy warmth returns, feeling aroused as that hand unbuttoning her blouse slid its fingers in her tight brassiere, twisting the protruding nipple. Amy could just moan at the sensation, as pleasure sets in to warm herself up, her body getting ready for the act. Amy could feel the tip of Blaze's nose on that side of her neck, the sensitive side that never fails to turn her on and surrender to her dark desire. Blaze's hands do all the work, gently traveling themselves to Amy's body, as if the hedgehog is sculpted by someone who wants everything smooth and well-defined. Blaze laid a soft kiss on Amy's cheek, as the hedgehog struggles to never let that button go, for she doesn't want the surprise to end in this time. In a sudden, Amy slipped her hand because of the sweat forming in her hands, and she quickly recovers by pressing the button. Blaze didn't move.

"Next time, I will stop for good. Get that?"

"S-Sorry..." Amy whimpered.

Blaze continued her doing. She carefully kissed Amy's neck, right on that sensitive spot, eliciting soft moans from Amy, encouraging her to do more. Amy felt so much pleasure getting the best of her, that her hand would suddenly slip again and the button would be untouched. Amy held that button so hard she wants Blaze to never stop. Blaze's finger hooked on one of Amy's panties carefully slides it down, as if it's magic. Amy gasped, as she could feel the air blowing on her bare, sensitive flesh. At just the feline doing her neck, Amy desperately wants Blaze to touch her there, that place Blaze desired to pleasure beyond her wildest dreams. Right now, Amy just wants to kiss her and do it right here, right now. If only she could do it without holding the stop button...

"Is there... any way we can do this without me having to press this stupid stop button?" Amy asked. "It's kinda making my hand cramp a lot..."

"Oh, whatever you wish, Amy Rose. Just let go of it."

"But you told me not to!"

"Data has already halted the elevator. Trust me, let go and you won't feel it's moving."

Amy slowly withdrew her hand on the stop button. To her surprise, it's not moving, as if someone jammed the elevator system. Amy smiled to herself, now that the elevator's stopped, the camera not working, she can now do it with Blaze. She throws herself to be caught into Blaze's arms as they embraced and made out with passion. Amy couldn't contain herself to do this, but she's grown obsessive of Blaze's perfect, soft lips. They couldn't let go of their desires, their fantasies as they move around, pinning themselves to any wall. Their libido reached past their limit and now, they feel the same thing.

The two broke their kiss.

"Before we begin, I want to clarify something." Blaze commenced.

"What is it?"

"First of all, are you... still pure?" Blaze blushed hard.

 _Fuck, your virginity will be gone in this!_ Amy thought, blushing harder at the question.

"What if I said yes?" Amy just said.

Blaze went silent.

"Then we'll stop," Blaze said after two minutes of silence.

"But, Blaze..."

"Amy Rose, the thing is, I don't want you to get hurt. If we do it while you're pure, I'll suddenly hurt you, and that's not... acceptable to me." Blaze sighed.

"Come on... just don't finger me and pleasure me in other places."

"Amy, I'm now worried that I might be aiming at that barrier," Blaze crossed her arms. "Could we please stop it? I'm... not in the mood."

"Blaze..."

 _No, don't stop! At this point, you must beg now and treat her as your master! This method **always works**!_

Amy had a hand on Blaze's face.

"Come on, let's continue this..."

"Amy, please... I just don't want to get you in excruciating pain."

"Do you know how many times I waited for it happen? Don't you wanna let some steam lose, Blaze?" Amy pleaded. "Just do it... you can take it at another time."

Blaze couldn't think of anything right now. Amy took that silence as another time, much to the feline's surprise. Blaze just watched Amy's hands removing the two front hooks that hold Blaze's brassiere together, revealing those perfect cups Amy admired from the past. Right now, Blaze doesn't know how to react at this point.

"I think I'll take that as a yes," Amy says.

"Amy, wait-" Before Blaze can warn her, Amy sets in to suck one of Blaze's buds. Blaze lets out a short yelp and made a feral grunt. She never felt so good, being pleasured the one she chose. The hedgehog felt arousal; the taste is so delicious she couldn't resist to pleasure the same spot. Blaze gasped as soon as Amy withdrew her chest, with a pop. She looked at Blaze, with eyes that give the "what-do-want-me-to-do-next" look. Blaze could feel Amy's very desperate to pleasure her master, and that master is none other than Blaze herself.

"Turn around," Blaze whispered to Amy.

Amy did so. Without ceremony, Blaze crept a hand down on that sensitive flesh and began massaging Amy's womanhood with her fingertips. Amy moaned again, bracing for another impact as the feline clamped her mouth down on that same spot Amy's neck had felt before. Amy felt waves of pleasure drowning herself and her mind, to the very bottom where she can no longer feel her sense of reason and inhibition, with depravity corrupting her body. The hedgehog touched one of Blaze's inner thighs and got to the spot she wanted to touch, prompting Blaze to go deep inside Amy's tight entrance with two fingers. She withdrew from Amy's neck to hear her mate scream in pleasure. Blaze smirked, using her free hand to grope the hedgehog's chest. They're soft, but hard and ready to be sucked.

"If I entered this using my tongue, it's like licking a frozen pole and my tongue will get stuck," Blaze remarked. "How do you like it now, Amy Rose? I haven't reached your barrier yet."

"B-Blaze... yes... do it like that..." Amy pleaded.

Blaze removed her fingers and licked them.

"Mm," Blaze chuckled. She smeared Amy's nose and shoved those fingers in Amy's mouth. "Taste your own inside. This is what your body makes when I do this to you, Amy Rose. And in fact, I hope you're storing a lot, because I want more..."

"B-Blaze, shouldn't we do this in the hotel room...? I bet the people are calling maintenance right now..." Amy nervously asked after sucking Blaze's fingers.

Blaze smirked.

"I will end this immediately. Bend yourself on a wall and open your legs for me."

"L-Like this...?" Amy sets herself in the same position.

"Very good, Amy Rose."

Blaze knelt down and grabbed both sides of Amy's bottom and starts to feast on Amy. Blaze's cold, wet tongue went up and down on Amy's clit. _This isn't compared to her fingering me!_ Amy thought. As soon as Blaze touched the inner folds, Amy moaned louder, begging Blaze to do it faster and to lap up everything. Blaze stopped. There was a thin breeze coming by, and without warning, the tip of Blaze's tongue entered inside Amy's tight entrance. Amy squealed, as that wet tongue had slid most of its length inside of her tight entrance, slightly loosened by Blaze's fingers. It's moving inside her, wriggling like it wants to escape or enter into the deep depths. Blaze couldn't resist how tight Amy is as she tried drawing her tongue out, much to her chagrin, it seemed that Amy's entrance doesn't want to let it go.

"Aah!" Amy moaned. She could feel Blaze's tongue thrusting itself inside and out of her. "Please, end this right now! I don't want to...!"

Blaze quickly withdrew and laid Amy down. They set their legs to a scissoring position. Amy quivered, trembling from the overwhelming pleasure, isn't ready for this.

"This is the best day ever..." Blaze inaudibly whispered to herself.

"W-What are you gonna do now...?" Amy nervously asked.

"You'll see."

"W-Wait, Blaze."

"Yes?"

"H-How about taking off our skirts so that they won't get stained?"

They did so. Blaze removed her panties. Much to Amy's chagrin, she didn't even get a taste of Blaze down there, but she guessed it's for another time, and that time is where the real thing happen. Blaze thrusts herself on Amy's wet genital. The two gasp at the sensation.

"Ready?"

Amy nodded.

"Here I go..."

At first, Amy would moan as soon as Blaze collides herself against Amy's clit. Blaze started in a slow, mediocre speed, but at just one look and a lustful smirk, she sped up the pace. Amy couldn't handle the force of the impact Blaze delivered, so much she gripped the warm carpet floor with all of her might while huffing and moaning. Blaze could feel herself collapsing down to the bottom, where the climax awaits for her. She never felt so great before, that she would have fun with Amy. The feline got to her maximum speed, her libido going overdrive and her legs and its engines are burning like mad, like they don't want to stop. More of Blaze's uncontrollable warmth radiates around them, wrapping them from the cold confines of the elevator. Amy felt Blaze is burning up so much it's like she's working out for hours.

"B-Blaze, you're burning up!" Amy shouted. She felt the urge to close her eyes.

"Aah! I know...!" Blaze panted. "Come on, be with me for a while, Amy Rose!"

Amy could feel she's going to drown. Her stomach tightened, expecting a strong climax.

"B-Blaze! I-I'm g-gonna...!"

"M-Me too, Amy Rose! I'm going to...!"

Blaze screamed as soon as she reached her climax. Amy huffs, the pressure enough to hit her like a ton of bricks. She prayed no one will find out the mess they just made. Blaze panted as she stood up, feeling vertigo spinning her world around. Before Blaze could lose her balance, she grabbed a rail. Exhaustion got the best of her.

"Come, Amy Rose..." Blaze says, helping Amy up to her feet.

"Damn..." Amy groaned.

She lost her balance and landed on the panel, much to Blaze's surprise, Amy didn't feel the impact or the pain at all. Blaze propped Amy up while helping the hedgehog wear her clothes back. Amy's eyes get heavy that they close, and the hedgehog's sense of awareness and reality snapped away. Blaze quickly ordered Data to resume the elevator's movement. Amy was in a deep sleep.

 _This dream... is over..._

In less than a minute, Amy woke up from what it seemed a "dream", sharply sitting up in the process. She felt cloaked by the very soft covers. There was only the darkness that meets her, with the adamant light of the alarm clock beside her. _3:20 AM..._ Amy thought while yawning. She felt it happened so fast that she can't even count how many hours they did it in the elevator, or what happened after they did it. She looked at Blaze's side and tried to wake the feline up, to no avail, Blaze didn't wake up. She checked herself, she was only wearing her underwear. Because of the dark, she can't see what Blaze is wearing under the covers. The memories replayed as every hot sensation was recalled to herself. Amy blushed hard.

 _The dream... could it be real...? Am I just thinking this is just a dream? Could it happen...?_

"That was the best one I ever had, not to mention my first playtime..." Amy smiled as she slowly lied down to kiss Blaze's cheek. "I love you, Blaze."

Blaze didn't respond. She didn't even move.

"Wait..." Amy just realized. She pinched herself.

 _I-Impossible...! I-It happened?!_

 **-The Next Day-**

No matter how intense it is, Amy slept through all of it, much to Blaze's chagrin. Blaze woke up hours earlier than her, helping herself to some cold cappuccino while anticipating the hedgehog waking up. All windows are opened to reveal the golden sunlight that shone the city, rousing its citizens up. Blaze yawned, finding Amy opening her eyes, finding it's another day. To her surprise, Blaze didn't wear her uniform, just a simple short and shirt to begin with, a cup of wake-up blend in her hands.

"Morning," Blaze smiled. "How was last night for you?"

"Kinda like a hangover..." Amy groaned.

Amy could feel she's dry down there. Also sore. Amy could feel her stomach's cramped, not because her period's arriving, but at how empty she was inside.

"You better drink some water, Amy Rose."

"S-Sure," Amy says.

The hedgehog swung her legs out of the bed, doing some lazy stretches to keep her blood pumping. The first thing she could find water is the minibar. Amy grabs one, checking if the seals are intact, then drank some water to keep herself hydrated. Blaze watched the hedgehog get dressed, in that red dress.

"Well? Are you going to erase everything?"

"What everything?"

"Like your idol. You've seen his true colors and now... I think it's time you will have to forget him... **_forever_**."

"Of course... and could you just ask Data to sell the ticket? I need your help clearing some unimportant space, Blaze."

"I'm obliged."

It didn't take them ten minutes to clear up the space Amy used for her Deep Blue merchandise. Even if it's painful departing to her idol, she realized it's better to forget him rather than being endangered by him. Amy requested Data to delete whatever post she has on Twitter, related to Deep Blue, which the hacker obeyed, understanding what Amy's been through the horrors of being trapped in her school. The ticket she prepared went to an auction that most fangirls would even bid ten to a million for that sweet VIP ticket complete with a backstage pass, much to Data's surprise. Blaze told her if the ticket costs like a million or so, she'd have to share some of it with Charles and Cream. Data thought it's a huge bonus, but Blaze corrected her, stating it's their "payday".

Amy could feel her world's collapsing as they head to Blaze's car to burn it in a different place. Amy held her legs together and felt regret. She didn't bother to plug her aux cord, since she deleted all of her phone data that's full of Deep Blue. It's the last time she will adore him, and right now, Amy felt regret and happiness at the same time. Her eyes are finally opened to the real world, to the very reality by Blaze herself. Blaze sighed as she glanced at Amy, with solemnity carved in her face. The private road had appealed to her, with the same refreshing landscape shown to her in the golden light of morning.

"Amy, once you burn all of these, you will promise me that Deep Blue is dead in your mind. He doesn't exist to you anymore."

"I know... and I'm now trying to erase myself from him..."

"Good. We're near there. I have prepared what we need."

It was an open space, but people weren't allowed to do anything. The land near the private road is actually Blaze's family's land. The two piled up everything of Deep Blue merchandise into a two-meter mound, much to Blaze's surprise. She pulled out gas in a special container that are mostly bought in any gas station. Amy just watched Blaze douse everything she had collected, everything a Deep Blue fan wants to have, in that volatile gas that can burn anything. After dousing the merchandise with gas, Blaze proceeds to pull a cheap lighter. With a smile, Blaze hands the lighter to Amy.

"Please do the honors, Amy Rose," Blaze beamed.

"I-I don't know..." Amy trembled. The hand that has the lighter shook.

Blaze embraced her. "Amy Rose, burn it down. It's time to move on and be a new person once again. Instead of Deep Blue... I want you to focus on me. I took good care of you, just like how your parents did. Amy... make me proud. I want my rose to change and bloom from this delusion, not to wilt and be crushed with just a clenched fist."

The words made Amy cry. Blaze pats her back.

"Hush now. I am going to say this: burn everything down. Everything you thought of him. Every dream of him that has no connection to reality. Every world you created just for him and yourself... erase it all. I want you to light the fire up and erase his existence once and for all. I have saved you from the delusion. I'm the only person you adore the most, _not_ him. Put that inside your head. I'm now the person who will lead you to the right direction and way of life."

"I understand..." Amy says.

"Good girl," Blaze held her hand. "Let me help you since you might burn yourself."

"S-Sure, Blaze."

Without saying a word, Blaze guided Amy's hand with the lighter. It lets out a flame that glowed in Amy's eyes, as if that flame is the one marking her ending of being a Deep Blue fan. No more Deep Blue. Everything falls down. The hedgehog felt lost, whether she lets go of the lighter or throw it to burn everything. It's like she's in two paths that she had a hard time thinking. As they get closer to the gas soaked mound of merchandise, where the abundant scent of gasoline is there. Blaze was waiting for Amy to let go of the lighter, before the butane fuel runs out or a light breeze to blow the fire off.

 _Erase his existence once and for all._

Amy closed her eyes. Blaze's words haunted her mind, struggling to choose whether to let go or stay.

 _Burn everything down._

She gets ready to let go.

It's no use resisting. It's now or never for Amy.

 _Instead of Deep Blue... I want you to focus on me._

The clock starts ticking.

 _Make me proud, Amy Rose._

Amy lets go of the lighter, engulfing a large fire that surrounds the mound. Blaze and her stepped back to watch the burning spectacle. Blaze smiled as she enjoyed watching everything burn down, turning to useless ash and melted plastic, now that she finally regained _full control_ of Amy, and there's no one else to compete against her. Amy cried, as it's now the end of her days as a fangirl. It's the very end of her world. Blaze had her strong arms wrapped around Amy's waist. The hedgehog ceased crying, knowing she has another person to adore, and that is Blaze. She turned around to face the one she's destined to be with forever. Blaze wiped the tears away with a gentle thumb, with a hand to brush away Amy's hair.

"I'm proud of you, Amy Rose." Blaze smiled.

"What am I gonna do? I don't worship anyone but... him..."

"Forget the times you've been with him. Now all I want you to do is smile for me, because I want you to be happy to do such a thing just for me and for yourself." Blaze had a hand on Amy's face.

 _Smile._

Amy smiled, as genuine it is.

"I love you, Amy Rose."

Blaze slowly closed in on Amy, while the hedgehog closed her eyes, willing to receive Blaze's kiss.

"Daughter!"

Blaze suddenly snapped back and blushed hard. Amy had a redder tinge as soon as she saw Blaze's mother was there, smiling, behind the wheels of a Ferrari convertible.

"Aw, come on! I was watching the best part!" She whined.

"Why are you here?! I thought you're in a mandatory business meeting, mother!" Blaze said in chagrin.

"And why aren't you at school? You have exams!"

"The school has announced there will be no classes for today!"

"Oh, is that so? What's with this mound of merchandise that you burned up?"

"This?" Blaze laughed. " _This_ pile? Amy Rose promised me that she will let go of Deep Blue for... my sake. I helped her burn everything down. Isn't that right, Amy Rose?"

"Y-Yes, Blaze," Amy answered.

"By the way, we expect you two tonight for dinner, alright?"

"Of course, we'll be there early as always..." Blaze sighed.

She drove away. Blaze felt uneasy and relieved as soon as the Ferrari was just a red speck near the manor. The two just got in the Porsche and drove away. The burning mound will be fine to leave there, as it'll be reduced to ash and whatnot. Amy's mind dulled as soon as she heard the word dinner. _She's gonna make me wear her dress... crap..._ Amy thought. Blaze was in chagrin, not getting to kiss Amy at this moment and being interrupted by her mother was the worst time ever. She promised to herself that she's going to kiss Amy somewhere near. Amy eyed on a house that overlooks the entire beach and the vibrant ocean.

"Blaze, whose summerhouse is that?"

"That's mine," Blaze smiled. "I remember when I was a child, I'd often stay here during the summer... Just to admire the scene. I was also the one who planned the house."

"Wow, can we stay there every summer?" Amy asked like a child. "Since it's near the beach and... you know..."

"Sure, if it's summer, I'd love to share a house with you."

"Yay!" Amy was happy.

After an hour long at the gym, Amy rushed to the hotel room since she hadn't got a decent shower. She stripped down, took her towel, and found the bathroom door is open, with water ready for her. She smiled and gingerly placed her legs into the cool water that relieved the stress her legs were receiving. Amy drew the curtains close and relaxed, closing her eyes and fell into a nap. Blaze went last, after fifteen minutes of lifting never failed her to sweat more than the hedgehog can. She rushed to the bathroom, finding the door ajar. The feline quickly took her clothes off, with her hair tie, loosening her four feathery tufts of hair as she turned the shower setting to ice cold. Relief once again.

Amy can see Blaze showering at a small gap between the curtains. She blushed hard. Every splash of water and soap Blaze applied to herself had made the hedgehog stare that in awe, that perfect body she longed to have was just inches close to her. She'd wanted that body on top of her and close to her every time they shower.

Blaze looked at Amy on that gap, a slight smirk on her lips. Amy blinked.

 _Fuck, I'm busted!_

In an instant, a hand snatched up the back of Amy's head and pushed it into the water. The hedgehog panicked as she struggled to lift it up, with her arms flying out of nowhere. She can hear Blaze snicker. Her hand lifted the hedgehog's head, as Amy gasped for air. Her head is wet with soap and water mixed together.

"That's what you get," Blaze smirked.

"Blaze, could you stop drowning me?! I don't like it, you know!"

"Then promise me you won't peek at me again."

"How about I help you wash up?"

"Deal," Blaze patted Amy's head. "Do it right now."

Amy got herself out of the bath and under the shower water with Blaze. The cold water made her shiver, feeling she's under the cold rain. Blaze was just in front of her. Blaze flicked her thumb on one of Amy's tips, hardened because of the chilly water. Amy tried not to moan, as just one of it would cause Blaze to release her dark desire. Arousal warmed the hedgehog up. Amy was cornered, as she could see Blaze's arm over her head and the feline looking at her.

"To be honest... I didn't know you could be this turned on as soon as I touch you," Blaze said.

"That's because you did it with me last night!" Amy whined. "Blaze, could you s-stop it...? I'm nervous right now..."

"If you want to stop me, you might have to do something more convincing than begging, Amy Rose."

Amy braced for impact. Blaze stopped flicking her thumb to Amy's hardened tip. The shower was turned off, left to drip whatever's left.

"I'm done," Blaze says, wrapping the towel around her chest.

"M-Me too," Amy followed.

"Are you sure? I bet you didn't wash yourself earlier."

"Yes, I'm sure..."

They stepped out of the bathroom and began wearing clothes. Blaze looked at the time; just hours away for the time of night. She found an email from her mother, stating she and Blaze's father would be expecting Blaze and Amy at exactly 6 sharp. Amy plopped on the couch and watched the movie version of Shades of Lavender on Netflix. To her surprise, it's on par with the novel. Blaze snatched the remote from Amy and turned the TV off.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Amy whined.

"I think you're not quite ready for Shades of Lavender yet," Blaze said.

"But I read the book too, what's the matter?" Amy whined again. She then smirked. "You're probably banning me from seeing the racy scene, huh?"

"Maybe and maybe not," Blaze shrugged. "The movie isn't an equal to the book because some things are changed for the benefit of keeping the audience satisfied."

"Come on, the only thing they kinda didn't change is the racy part! I wanna see it with my own eyes!"

"Amy Rose, focus on the dinner for me," Blaze sighed. "If you'd eat like how you do when we eat dinner, I'm sure my parents will... turn you down."

"Fine... but how am I gonna learn it? And how do you guys eat, anyway? Like there's a specific spoon and fork to every dish?"

"Yes. Like that. But there comes table manners, Amy Rose."

"What's the motto?"

"Your actions reveal who you are. And I suggest we use this time to practice table manners."

They mostly practiced eating at the restaurant inside the hotel. Amy had tried not to mess it up even once, or this relationship would collapse like the walls of Jericho. Every time Amy messed up, Blaze would punish her by hitting her hands with a baton, much to the hedgehog's chagrin, thinking she's in a strict school that allows corporal punishment as a medium to discipline students. The marks are getting worse and worse every time Amy messed up, like they're going to break her skin and bleed. The stinging pain hit her, and it formed tears in Amy's eyes. The hedgehog had to get herself together or else their relationship is at its end.

 _I have to admit, Blaze is so serious at this dinner..._ Amy thought. She was in the zone, unable to hear anything but Blaze's instructions as she labels different spoons and forks and their purposes, what dishes they can be used. Her peak of concentration and solemnity was reached again, the first time on that scene with Deep Blue. Every detail was memorized in Amy's mind, kept it under lock and key, so that it won't be forgotten.

"In order to work your way in with the silverware, you have to use it from the outside in. When eating the appetizer, use the outermost knife and fork. And that is all what you should know how to eat at a formal dinner," Blaze ended. "By the way, this is actually lunch. But this can be applied to dinner."

"Alright, I think I got _everything_ in my mind."

"Very good. I suggest you study so that you can understand some things."

Night time soon falls as they return to their room for a short break after two straight hours of torment and corporal punishment for Amy, they're just an hour away for dinner, after another hour of relaxing and preparing themselves to behave and act differently when in dinner. Blaze had already picked her evening tux complete with a purple tie and a platinum Rolex watch set on her cabinet. And while picking Amy's dress at the wardrobe, Blaze was alarmed at how red Amy's backhands are.

"Blaze, do you think this champagne dress with these Christian Louboutin high heels would be nice?" Amy asks.

"Amy... I'll just pick the dress and shoes for you," Blaze calmly said.

"Why, Blaze?" Amy asked.

"Your hands... I'm sorry..."

"No, it's okay! I recover fast from being hit!" Amy says. She shows Blaze her backhands. "They're gonna be fine soon, I promise!"

"Amy Rose, tend to your hands. I don't want my parents to know I hit you," Blaze sighed.

"Just leave it at that... they'll get better over time, you know."

"The sooner they fade, the better, Amy," Blaze says.

"Alright..." Amy sighed. "But don't choose _any_ Alexander McQueen or Guiseppe Zanotti shoes, okay?! The ones I wore when we got to your mansion almost injured me."

"Just tend to your hands, alright? I'll pick the right ones."

Amy stepped out of the wardrobe and headed to find some medicinal cream to apply on her backhands. At just one touch, Amy winced; the stinging pain remained deep inside of her. She kept calm as she applied the cream on her backhands, hoping they'll heal. With just ten seconds, Amy's red, slightly swollen backhands turned to soft, peach skin, as soft as an infant's bottom. Her face lit as she returned back to the wardrobe to wear Blaze's pick; an off shoulder dress. The top is hot pink while the bottom is black, complete with a belt that has a pink and black striped ribbon near the right side of her waist. Her shoes were a low-heeled white pumps.

Blaze was at the living room, carefully tying her tie with the Windsor knot securing it in place. She had depended on Charles to do this, but being the rich, independent girl she is, she learned how to do it at just one look. She didn't even bother buying clip-on ties anyway. Her expensive Rolex watch was at her left wrist, her shoes are polished, and her look is neat. She didn't even forget to brush and floss her teeth, for she doesn't want to ruin this night of dad's breath. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. This is more like it, Blaze thought. She couldn't wait how Amy looks like.

"I look very sophisticated," Blaze said to herself. "Like a gentle lady..."

"Blaze, I'm here..." Amy said.

The feline turned around, finding Amy wearing her pick. Blaze smiled and even added another accessory: two gold rings that look like the ones couples wear when they're engaged.

"Since I wanted this to be a special night, I want the both of us to wear these rings," Blaze beamed.

"Uh, Blaze? I think people will get the wrong idea when we wear these..."

"Amy Rose," Blaze embraced her from behind. "You make me the happiest woman in the entire world. I want my parents to know that you're the only one for me. And if they turn this relationship down... I will still choose you in front of them. I want you to accept me in your life one day, when we graduate and we move on with our lives... I long for the future that you and I... we'll be together forever."

 _Her words... those are the ones I wanted to hear for a long time..._ Amy thought.

"Now wear this for me," Blaze gave out that same, soft, humming chuckle. "Give me your hand, Amy Rose."

Amy held her hand for Blaze. She watches as the feline gently supports her palm with an opened hand, and another sliding the ring in the right finger. Amy didn't know how to feel at this point; as she stared at the ring on her finger, it gives out a brilliant sparkle, a passionate glaze as she found her name engraved with the symbol of a blooming rose. Blaze's arms embrace Amy tighter as they face the mirror, the reflection showing themselves right now. Amy stood there, thinking she's ensnared by a demon embracing her from behind. It's like she's looking at another Blaze. Seductive. Calm. Romantic. Her voice is so calm, so gentle to even listen to, the voice that doesn't show any hostility. Blaze's smile was not just an innocent smile at all. Amy stared at the reflection, thinking at how this could work out for most people. She looked as the unhappy one, who's forced to love someone against their will.

"You look beautiful, Amy Rose," Blaze remarked.

"Y-You too, Blaze," Amy nervously responded. "I think we'll be fine at the dinner at this way..."

"Mm," Blaze agreed.

A hand crept up under Amy's chin. Blaze pecked Amy's ear and whispered something.

"Smile for me, Amy."

Amy hesitated. A minute passed and Blaze's smile slowly dies out. She felt Blaze was telling her, "You look dreadful. Smile." instead of "Smile for me, Amy.". Amy clenched her fists, resisting to Blaze's advantage. Amy just smiled, hoping Blaze will feel better now.

"Very good." Blaze broke her embrace. "Let's go."

They went outside their room with the necessary items. They were silent throughout their journey to the restaurant where Blaze's parents expect them to have. Neither of them said a word. Amy was silenced. She didn't dare look at the window of the limo, for it casts the reflection of herself feeling fear and the person who used it to force Amy to love her. Data's warning affected her perspective of Blaze.

 _Because Blaze isn't what she seems..._ Amy could remember Blaze's mother said that to her. It's like Blaze is a predator in disguise.

 _What did Blaze plan for me if we graduated...? I'm so confused right now... and I seem to be lost..._

 ** _Just play along. I hope it'll end well for you. This'll mean you and Blaze will be destined to be forever!_**

 _Trust me. I am so freaking sure it won't be a happy ending. You'll be forced to love her. In the end, you are a fool for falling in love._

 _ **Don't you see? Blaze is warming up to you. At first, you thought she's so cold and distant... but she... she finally said she loves you...**_

 _But that doesn't mean she can never return to her cold side!_

 ** _She might be acting cold because of one reason: it's for your safety and well-being. All she wanted is you to be happy for her. She deserves you._**

 _Bah! Love her all you want, only end up being fucked up and being tortured!_

The question popped into Amy's head: What did fate planned for her? Now that Deep Blue is out of the picture, who is that person that might complete her life someday? Blaze might be a candidate to either her happy ending or her doom. Amy glanced at Blaze, who seemed to smile, and can't even wait to show her parents Amy, the one she wished to be with forever. Amy gulped; she's going to a one-way ticket to a ride where anything can change her fate, either it would end with Blaze being her forever, or Blaze rejecting her.

Blaze looked at Amy, who seemed nervous. Amy can't contain at how nervous she was, thinking that if she messed up even once, their relationship will end.

"Amy Rose, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes... I'm just nervous, Blaze..." Amy said. She trembled.

"You don't have to be," Blaze smiled and took her hand. "Don't forget I'll be there, sitting beside you. It's just the four of us, Amy Rose. Just you, me, and my parents."

"Don't lie," Amy slightly frowned. "I'm having a tingly feeling you made the three go there to spend the auctioned money as their special dinner for two reasons: One, it's like a bonus, and two, you ordered them to watch us."

Blaze chuckled.

"They are doing their job. And I assure you, once we get inside, you can't see them. They know how to blend in with a large crowd. You won't be uncomfortable. These people are experts, Amy Rose."

"Alright, but let's bet: if I saw the three at a table, you'll make sure you have to keep me company and cancel every meeting scheduled," Amy smirked. "No night acts, of course."

"Fine. I have a condition. If you chose the wrong table or you don't answer after dinner, you have to wear something sexy before we go to bed."

"As if you already knew where they are!" Amy scoffed.

Blaze laughed.

"We will see," Blaze smiled.

"Deal!" Amy chuckled in pride.

The limo stopped at an upscale restaurant, that shuns the average person who doesn't dress up for dinner. It has a expendable menu ranging from worldwide cuisines, and also, famous people and successful businessmen often dine out here for meetings or to reward themselves of the hardwork. Amy was stunned of how luxurious the decoration is; from the finest carpeted floor and to the majestic marble walls engraved with some gold lining and the chandelier. She felt she's in heaven, as she could hear the symphonies of clinking utensils and a soft-spoken chatter; this is all music to her ears. She never knew the rich could dine at such a place where it could be a sanctuary of gods and goddesses alike. Amy could feel she's being captivated to eat in this place. Blaze and her linked arms, being passed by the tough bouncer.

 _Don't forget the bet!_ Amy thought, reminding herself. _And the manners, too..._

She looked at every table her eyes can see. About ten people are choosing what to eat, and twenty eating their dinner. Much to her surprise, Blaze was right; Amy can't even distinguish Charles, Bytes, or even Cream. She didn't even feel uncomfortable, with the feeling that she's watched. _They're good,_ Amy thought. But she will find them.

"Now, where are they?" Blaze smirked. "Got your answer ready, Amy Rose?"

"Not yet..." Amy pouted. "Focus on the dinner, okay? I don't wanna mess this up."

"Alright, we'll attend to dinner first..."

They could see Blaze's parents waving at them at one certain table reserved for the most privileged. Blaze grinned at Amy as they walked.

"You ready?"

"Don't make me nervous!" Amy blushed hard.

"I'm just asking..."

They seated in front of the two. Catherine, as usual, wore her new white dress. Blaze's father just wore one of those custom-tailored suits that can't be obtained at any mall, with those gold rings and Rolex watches on his hands. Amy gaped at the sight of how many spoons and forks are, especially the glasses. Blaze had a sly face at Amy, the hedgehog thinking this is a test of everything she learned despite how many hits she received for messing up. Amy felt concentration getting into her.

"I'm obliged to meet you both..." Amy greeted with a smile.

"That's what I expect of Amy Rose, always with a smile on her face whenever Blaze is near her."

"Y-Yes. I'm so honored to eat here."

"Well, we picked our courses, so I hope you will like them, Amy Rose." Blaze's mother smiled.

Blaze looked at Amy and winked. Amy raised a brow, much to Blaze's chagrin. The feline used her hands to spell out something only people know of the American style sign language can understand. Amy spelled the letters out of Blaze's hands. Amy had memorized them during a lesson in their school one day, and it's just all for Blaze's sake.

 _Ah, I know... She's just saying "You can do this, Amy!_ " Amy thought.

Blaze spelled out another sentence.

" _If you forget it, just follow me._ "

Dinner was served. The food made Amy's mouth water, as she didn't even taste it before and of course, she's hungry. She observed Blaze and followed her. Much to Amy's surprise, once the first course entered to her mouth, she felt she wanted more. The first course was like a ride to a paradise of food for the hedgehog, there came the second and the main course, which Amy cleared her plate, while maintaining her little act as a lady in high society.

While they were waiting for dessert, Blaze's mother smiled at the two.

"So, Amy... since when do you and Blaze finally got together?" Catherine asked.

 _Shit, I don't know!_

"I think it was the first time Amy Rose attended my school," Blaze answered.

"Yes... I was quite a troublemaker on my first time at there..."

"Oh?"

"In fact, Amy Rose has started to behave after I confiscated her phone." Blaze filled in the blanks.

"Let's just set that aside... when was the first time you received her kiss, Amy?"

Amy blushed hard.

"B-Before we slept on her first night being my roommate... that was the time."

"Nice," Blaze's mother remarked.

More questions came. They're all centered with Amy's life with Blaze, how they fall in love, and many things about their relationship. Blaze only answered when Amy is stuck, and much to the hedgehog's surprise, Blaze answered all of them as honest as she is. Their answers were parallel to one another, related and even matching. Every time Catherine asked Amy a difficult question, Amy was still able to answer it with her experiences with Blaze. It's like they're in a joust, but instead of the life-threatening one, they're using words as weapons and shields. She and Blaze's father talked in private. Blaze smirked and whispered to Amy.

"Don't forget your bet, Amy Rose. If you don't answer after we eat dinner, I win."

"I know!" Amy hissed.

Amy looked around and still, can't even find any one of the three bodyguards. Much to her surprise, Rouge was there, on a date with some guy or whatever. Blaze noticed and glared at the bat for some moments before returning to her attention to Amy. The hedgehog even observed the people leaving their table for two reasons: they're done or they're heading to the bathroom. They were waiting before dessert and some champagne to finish the dinner. Amy heard someone snap a finger and someone comes in to approach Catherine. Because of the yellow and white lighting, she can barely see, but she can guess it's a tall, female rabbit. Catherine whispered to the rabbit, and then the rabbit left, but not before bowing to her.

In a minute, there's just two attache cases. One is full of gold bars while the other is an expensive contract with a tiny print along with an expensive, gold tipped Sheaffer pen, those types people use to sign some urgent contract. To Amy, the words the contract prints is like a smudge of ink, the edges engraved in fine gold. Only something with a magnifying glass can see it. Catherine closed the second case.

"So, Amy Rose," Catherine continues. "As you can see, I have two cases. One is a quarter of my family's riches and the other... well, I will not reveal it. You can't see what the contract is because I specially ordered it to have a tiny print no naked eye can see. I have a question for you that has no right or wrong: which one do you desire?"

Amy looked at the two cases. She slightly trembled, unable to decide. Her two consciousnesses appear to her again.

 _Whoa, gold?! Are you even kidding me?! Just one of those, you can even buy two expensive sports cars! You're instant rich, Amy Rose! Just this case full of gold bars can make you rich forever!_

 ** _No! Choose the contract! It might be something that can make you even more richer than those gold bars!_**

 _Bah, who cares? You're struggling! You can buy everything you want! You can go to those places you can't even pronounce!_

 ** _Greed can destroy you, Amy Rose! Think about it! Which is important in an economy? The supplier or the product?_**

 _This question is nonsense! Gold is what you want! You are instantly rich!_

 ** _Understand this, Amy Rose... money can't be returned once you buy something. If you spent too much, that meant you're broke, you know that?_**

 _Just put some in the bank and if you wanna spend, there! You can go on an extreme shopping spree again! Money grants you access to everything!_

 ** _But there's one you can't even access!_**

 _Money is a key to all of the gates of luxury and everything you want!_

 ** _Amy Rose, you can't buy real love with that money. Think about it. Love is like money; it can be fake, and it can be real. There's no price tag, but its value is high._**

 _Shut up!_

 ** _The contract!_**

 _The money!_

Frustration.

"...The contract..." Amy finally said.

"It must be hard for you to think about it, hm?" Catherine asked.

"Yes. It rarely happened in the past... I just wanted the contract, that is all. My greed can be overwhelming, but I desire the contract more than the gold."

Catherine fell silent.

"...I am pleased you said that."

"Huh?" Amy was confused.

"I saw you two about to kiss at that land... then something got into my head. I prepared these two cases, that at this time I gave you a question. This first case... it's made of pure European gold. Just one and an average person can be a rich citizen. At this amount, that person can be a billionaire. Didn't you know, for the first time Blaze has ever loved... you're the only person to choose the contract rather than gold? The other people Blaze dated... they chose the gold. I wasn't impressed. I instantly understood why you chose the contract. "That person must be someone who offers herself to my daughter without exchange", was the thought that got into my head."

"My stomach is tied in knots..." Amy nervously said. "What if I made a wrong choice and you won't approve of my love to Blaze?"

"Disapproval is not absurdity. I'm greatly impressed." Catherine sighed.

Amy was surprised.

"First of all, Amy Rose was not able to control her frustration earlier. That was proof, that, like myself, she perceived and simulated what happens to her if she chose something that wasn't supposed to be there, thinking the consequences first before the importance. And one thing. She is honest. Amy Rose is ashamed of her greed and confessed it. A heart that doesn't lie at this dinner is a precious thing."

"The contract... if you please," Amy says.

"...Alright," Catherine opened the second case. "Remember that this contract can't be seen with the naked eye?"

"Of course."

Catherine handed Amy a magnifying glass. "Examine the contents, dear."

Amy held the magnifying glass and held it where light can shine it. Upon looking at the tiny print, enlarged by the glass, she began to cry. Amy couldn't control her tears.

"Well?" Catherine asks. "What is the contract all about, then?"

"...It's a contract of request."

"Please sign it with the pen," Catherine ordered. She had a fingertip where the dotted line is.

Amy did so. She signed her name.

"Congratulations, Amy Rose. I officially declare that you are my daughter's girlfriend."

"W-What?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Here I am!**

 **I decided to leave Part 2 here, since I wrote too many words, I think. The moment where Amy realized that she's now Blaze's girlfriend by contract and self, is now the only thing that might trouble me.**

 **Next chapter, I will begin the conflict about their relationship.**

 **The elevator scene is from me, since I want to write a steamy part after looking at some pictures of Blazamy and reading Burning, Sweet Love. Those two never fail me to write some lemon in this chapter.**

 **Anyways, I will be writing another chapter, so, see ya later!**


	9. Legally Bonded in Paper

**A/N: Finally, another chapter before I can read some novels.**

 **After some harsh hours of reading and redrafting with Nico-chan, this is created with the thought "Conflicts often happen in a relationship. Why not I make them?"**

 **I want to make the story longer as I expected it.**

 **Insight? Officially declared as Blaze's girlfriend through contract, Amy Rose is upset at why she has to sign a contract so that the bond between Blaze and her is sealed. Can she find the answer why? And another, Data's downfall has arrived as she took Amy's place to be Rouge's slave. We will see.**

 **This took many times to remake since the old draft is unpolished and two cups of cappuccino since I'm a bit lethargic during the early hours of daytime.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Legally Bonded in Paper**

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked, aghast. "I can just... Blaze can just tell you that I'm her girlfriend!"

"Amy Rose, I have a different way of declaring such things," Catherine defended. "You signed my contract, and there, you are now Blaze's girlfriend. It's not as simple as saying it."

Amy went silent. She just sat back down, her fists clenched under the table. Anger was into her. Blaze didn't react, as if she had no idea what happened. She sat there, calmly listening to the joust of words. Amy glanced at Blaze, who had a slight glare in her eyes. Amy was confused: why does she have to sign her name on a contract? It's just a piece of paper to her. But for others... it might be something important. Blaze, however, wasn't upset because of the contract: it's Amy she's upset at.

"From now on," Catherine declared. "The condition of your relationship with my daughter is decided in this contract. If you break a rule, this means you have violated the contract. Break three rules or the Golden rule, and I will rip this contract, and that marks the end of your relationship. Blaze herself has the set of rules written for you and her to follow, Amy Rose."

"But-"

"No buts. I have said what I wanted to."

After dinner, Blaze and Amy stepped outside, not happy about the contract thing. They just went inside the limo and everything is in silence. Amy crossed her arms and didn't want to look at Blaze. If possible, she wanted to remove the ring on her finger and throw it away to show how upset she is, but she knew venting at this moment might violate one of these pathetic rules in the contract. Blaze felt her fuse is burning up, about to explode like a bomb. It's because of Amy's "alternative" way to declare that she's Blaze's girlfriend, that her mother was upset. She would scold Blaze for something like this, but it's a close call for Blaze herself. She felt her authority as the sub-holder of the contract is being challenged by Amy.

As soon as the limo stopped at the hotel, Amy didn't hesitate but open the door and march to the hotel room. Blaze soon followed, angered. Amy took off her shoes and carelessly threw them somewhere, much to Blaze's annoyance. Amy was about to enter one of the rooms and slam the door close in front of Blaze, until the feline snatched her arm and pinned her in a corner. The two frowned and glared one another, like in their first, not-so-sweet encounter in day one.

"Amy Rose, halt!" Blaze yelled. "We're not talking about this yet!"

"You don't deserve me!" Amy retorted. "You don't even deserve to fuck with me!"

"Amy, stop this nonsense or I will kick you out," Blaze glared at her. "You're shaming yourself in front of my parents back there!"

"So what? You're just apathetic back there and you just watched me cross swords with your mom!"

"Then what's the point of you choosing the contract instead of the gold?" Blaze's frown goes deep. "If you're willing to say goodbye to me and lead a new life with nothing else but Deep Blue, you can just choose the gold and become a rich person. Why did you choose the contract, then?"

"It's because I love you, Blaze!" Amy shouted. "You just don't understand how it works for me!"

"Amy, calm down-"

" _ **You**_ calm down!" Amy shouted.

Blaze slapped Amy across her face with the hand that bore her ring. The stinging pain went back again, and the red tinge of Blaze's hand could be seen. Amy wasn't faltered at this, no, never. She stood her ground and now she's stubbornly taking a hit. Blaze, however, her fuse is already melted and her anger about to explode, a volcano ready to erupt and obliterate her sense of control. She could feel the stinging sensation in her hand since she slapped Amy.

"There, you happy?" Amy's fists clenched. "Slap me again if you like!"

"One more outburst and I'll be done with you for tonight," Blaze warned her. Anger was about to erupt. "You've caused too much mayhem for me to handle tonight, Amy Rose. First, you raise your voice and now... you almost made my mother scold me for all of that. You should be grateful that I didn't resort to my old ways. If you don't comply with the rules and with me, I have the authority to end our relationship. Understand?"

Amy walked away. "Fine. I'm sleeping on the couch tonight," she just said, a scowl on her face.

"Then good night, Amy Rose." Blaze walked away.

Blaze entered the bedroom door and slammed it close. Amy shuffled to the cabinets where the spare blankets and pillows are, setting them on the couch. At least there's a couch, it's better than sleeping on the cold, hard stone floor, anyway. Amy was done on her quick shower and some more before setting herself at the couch. She turned the lights off and checked if the door is locked. After that, she laid down, tucked in the covers. Her head laid on the armrest, her eyes directed to the ceiling.

There was an email. From Data.

"' _I have heard the argument. Is everything alright, Amy?_ '"

 _Oh, shit, I forgot... Data's hooked up to my phone and everything including the mic... she can hear through all of it?_

"' _It's alright... Anyways, are any of your buds free for me? I wanna treat one of you to breakfast tomorrow morning._ '" Amy replied in her email.

"' _Hmm... sorry, not me, Amy. Charles is busy tuning her car too. I have to buy some things to fix my laptop. Cream says she's free for you..._ '"

"' _Thanks for saying that. Tell her we're meeting at the cafe near the hotel, alright?_ '"

Data replied.

"' _Sure. Good night, Amy Rose._ '"

 _Finally, someone got some of my stress out!_ Amy thought and sighed in relief. She had too many frustrations for one night. Amy laid there, feeling the ominous silence get into her. The cold air conditioning made her shiver, not even her blanket can protect her warmth. Eventually, she tossed on one side and went to dreamland, hoping that she and Cream can talk this through.

Blaze, however, can't sleep well. Maybe it's because of what happened earlier, or because Amy refused to sleep with her for the entire night. Blaze didn't have someone to embrace on to warm her nights, and right now, she's left all alone on the most comfortable bed, hugging a pillow Amy's head usually lies on. Blaze could sniff Amy's scent on the some reason, she felt comforted as soon as her nose touched the pillow. Blaze wouldn't cry at this point, it's because she didn't felt the right emotion to do so. Blaze thinks she betrayed herself: she just lets Amy voice her opinions against her mother. She wouldn't allow Amy to say a lot of things, as if the hedgehog knew everything more than Blaze herself.

 _What a know-it-all,_ Blaze thought then scoffed. _I can't believe she has the courage to say such thing to my mother... And this time, I need to discipline her_.

She could hear silence. Shrugging this, Blaze fell asleep.

 **-The Next Day-**

The bright sunlight rose again to illuminate the room through the glass. And another start for Amy as she woke up, sniffing the irresistible aroma of a classic breakfast: bacon and eggs. She starts her day in the bathroom and dressed herself up; some shorts, a grey sweater, and sandals. Her hair is fine as always, down to her neck and well combed. She received an email from Cream that she's waiting at the same place they planned to meet. Blaze was at the kitchen, eating breakfast that she probably prepared. Much to her surprise, it turned out to be perfect.

"Morning, Amy Rose." Blaze says. "Let's eat breakfast."

"...No thanks," Amy said in a monotone. "I'm just gonna eat somewhere."

She couldn't look at Blaze, at just a night of their little argument and all that. Amy was overridden with guilt and anger at the same time, and the only solution is time. She wants a couple of minutes away from Blaze and it will take time to sink in. Amy sighed and left the room. Blaze felt the same thing too. She wanted to cry and let her tears out. Why was she there, sitting as a spectator? Can't she even control Amy? This wouldn't have happened if she just silenced Amy, right? She could just explain to Amy what the contract is all about and how it works. Then they wouldn't have to sleep in different places last night.

 _I'm an idiot,_ Blaze thought. She was just sitting there, only listening to Amy. Blaze could think she's the idiot at this point, unable to reprimand Amy. She felt she's being too considerate and soft to Amy. Now that's going to change.

Blaze sighed again and just ate the other serving that was supposed to be Amy's. She sulked as she washed the dishes, not feeling the bright presence of the hedgehog around her. Everything that happened on that night was supposed to be great and fine, but then it dropped like a pin thanks to Amy. Blaze could feel the guilt overtaking her, like the disaster was thanks to her being unable to discipline Amy. She couldn't believe what Amy said on that night. It's her fault for not telling Amy in advance. Blaze's eyes shed tears, since she failed to bear responsibility to whatever happened last night. After taking her bath and changing her clothes to her indoor ones, she called her mother through Skype on her laptop, with the intent to apologize to her and receive her punishment.

After some warm talk, Blaze gets right onto her intent.

"...I apologize for not being able to discipline Amy Rose," Blaze said in a solemn tone. "I will be more responsible for Amy and make sure she doesn't go beyond her place."

"It's alright, daughter... It's not your fault. Girls like Amy Rose are spontaneous and unpredictable. I will forgive you. But I don't want this kind of behavior to happen again, Blaze."

"I promise."

"I hope you didn't upset Amy too much."

"She refused to eat breakfast with me. We had an argument last night."

"...I think you should be apologizing to Amy instead, Blaze. I want the two of you to reconcile and settle this at the end of the day."

"Alright... I will do so."

Blaze ended the call. The feline opened her email and checked Amy's. No new email from Amy. _Apologize to Amy... this won't be easy,_ Blaze thought, opening up a new email to compose her message to Amy.

"' _Amy Rose, can we meet somewhere? I want to talk to you about something urgently. I know I'm an idiot for not being able to be on your side last night, but can you please talk to me? It's very important._ '"

The feline sent it, hoping it can reach Amy as soon as possible. She wondered why Amy's taking so long to eat her breakfast. The cafe near the hotel was only receiving heavy foot traffic when they have the specials and new food on their menu, and especially, if it's on the weekdays. Blaze hoped Amy's being watched by Cream or Data. It's a good thing Amy didn't realize Data is always hooked up to her phone, which would get Data arrested for presumably "stalking". Amy would think Data's just being set up by Blaze in order to keep an eye on her.

Ten minutes passed. No response. Blaze was still looking at some articles on her laptop to distract her from waiting in the silence.

Another ten minute flew by. Still no response.

An hour came. No response.

Blaze couldn't handle how long she had to wait while distracting herself with the only things she knew how to entertain herself: Read Shades of Lavender, check her Twitter for Amy's new posts, manage the budget of the school, and more work-related stuff than non-work. She groaned and was about to shut her computer down, thinking Amy's very upset, until she finally got a response.

"' _I'm going to be back soon. Just... taking some alone time by myself.'_ "

The feline finally calmed down and shuts her computer down, probably just going to lie down on the couch, the same one Amy's laid last night. She stared at the ceiling, thinking through on how to apologize to Amy. Sometimes, she'd practice how to say it, with all of her feelings and remorse embedded in it like it's coded, only to end with her fuming and venting her frustration. Luckily, no one heard it. Blaze just stared and thinks about the contract: that's the first thing she wants to convey to Amy while they're eating breakfast, but Amy left to get some alone time; the only time she can use to relieve herself from the stress of life.

Amy spent her time being all alone in the park, which only has a few people considering the work hours. She often walked around, seeing the refreshing sight of nature and breathtaking views. She'd wanted Blaze to take some walks with her, but it seemed Blaze is busy. The contract almost lost her temper, and she wouldn't want to shame herself in front of every rich people that got there for dinner. She can survive this, after just a month of being with Blaze, this contract suddenly made its debut and now, is the one that decides whether they stay as a couple or not. To be honest, Amy's pissed off, since she found out there's some terms and conditions, just like her apartment lease. She didn't bother looking at it or ask Blaze earlier, knowing Blaze is also following the rules. Amy didn't believe in rules, saying they're just blocking some things teens at this generation want to do.

Right now, she's afraid that if she violated this so-called Golden rule in the contract, their relationship might end. At just one kiss from Blaze, she felt she's the only one for her. At first, she felt their new relationship was strange and considered unacceptable, but right now, she was serious, even willing to be with Blaze. First, she wanted Deep Blue's attention... and now she wanted Blaze's. She was obsessed of Blaze, after Blaze gave her what money can buy. Amy stared the gold ring, which she didn't throw it away. It now reminded her of Blaze's words. Amy felt she's being spoiled and all that, but it's just something to say when she has someone who's one of the richest people in the country that can get a very expensive gold ring. Amy exhaled, feeling it's time to go home after some hours of alone time.

She emailed Blaze.

"' _I'm sorry for not being able to behave myself. I'll go home now. I hope you're not mad at me after what happened last night... I should be the one responsible for this and at fault._ '"

Blaze responded.

"' _I should be the one apologizing, Amy Rose._ _Please come home immediately. I want the both of us to settle this right now in the hotel room. Say, it is perfect timing... dinner time is starting. I should go make something for us._ '"

Amy smiled and took the bus home. She sent an email.

"' _What are you making? Pasta? I hope the creepypasta is ready._ '"

"' _The thing is, I needed your help. Can you meet me at the supermarket at just two stops away from yours? I want the both of us to select some ingredients for tonight's dinner._ '"

 _Mm... I wonder what're I'm gonna cook with Blaze... Hope it's something good..._ Amy thought.

"' _Sure, Blaze. And wait, how do you know I'm on a bus?!_ '" Amy replied, surprised.

She felt the bus has stopped. The feline didn't reply. Another stop and she went down, finding a vast parking lot full of cars and streetlights illuminating. Night time has already fallen, and the city begins to light up its colorful, vibrant lights that are seen as carpets of light even in space. The gigantic supermarket was there, doors still open and shoppers entering. Blaze was there, donning a simple gray jacket, shorts, and closed shoes, a lollipop popped in her, leaving the plastic stick out. Amy approached her.

They were talking while Amy pushes the cart, half of it is filled of whatever they needed, and of course, some snacks to fill the fridge. Amy couldn't even reach the top shelf where their next ingredient is. Blaze heaves her up to reach it, much to other's surprise, considering at their height difference is just inches away. Some were even raising their brows. Their conversations often start with some warm remarks while as it goes deeper and goes more connected as what happened last night didn't even happen before, well, at least in their head.

"Silly, have you not known?" Blaze chuckled after hearing Amy's question. "Data is watching you."

"Like always?" Amy asked.

"Well, as long as you're walking and active, yes."

"B-Blaze! Didn't you realize Data's just committed a crime?" Amy was shocked.

"I do. But it's an order, Amy Rose..." Blaze explains. "The servants at my manor... they knew the order of their master is absolute and is unquestionable. Even Data followed it. No one dares to disobey the order, for they know the consequences."

"By the way, Blaze..." Amy picks something from the freezer. "How come you and Cream know a lot about one another, anyway?"

"Good question," Blaze smiled. "Cream and her mother served my family ever since I was ten. My parents found them living somewhere outside the city after they saved them from the heavily armed robbers. Cream, a new servant to me, was my only playmate at that time. Her mother Vanilla was my butler one time. When I was thirteen, I wanted to thank them by providing them a house of their own and Vanilla her Rolls Royce Phantom Coupe. I even offered Cream a scholarship to the same school where you and I met."

"Wow," Amy smiled. "How about Charles? Or Data?"

Blaze simply strokes Amy's head.

"Their past is something not to be taken lightheartedly, but here's the thing: they both hate Cream because she's the one getting the better treatment. Until that hatred resides, the three weren't friends to begin with. They did their jobs but they never met one another at all. They'd never interact with me or Cream."

"I never knew they'd be that serious," Amy remarked. "Who's got the most dreaded past?"

"...Data," Blaze just answered. "But never mind about that. She never told me her past, just saying she is an info broker who provided information for many rich people and average ones with a lot of money."

"Where did you find her, anyway?"

"Amy Rose," Blaze looked at Amy with a solemn face. "It's best not to know her. No matter how persuasive you are, she won't tell you her past. Even I, who knows some things, can't even tell you that openly."

"I see. Anyways, did we got everything for our dinner?"

"Depends if you like to get me some Hagen Dazs," Blaze slightly smirked.

"Oh, I'll get it!" Amy rushed.

Blaze chuckled all to herself as she watched the hedgehog run to the crowd where the exclusive Hagen Dazs freezer awaits them with rare, limited flavors of ice cream. She checked her phone for new messages, finding an anonymous message.

"' _One of your servants has willingly allowed me to access some sensitive data you tasked her to encrypt._ _I will make sure the footage of you and Amy in the elevator will be spread across the net. You don't want one of your servants to get violated, do you?_ '"

There was a picture of Data tied up and in her underwear.

 _Rouge! That trickster!_ Blaze snapped.

"Blaze, I got the ice cream you wanted!" Amy beamed.

Blaze pocketed her phone. Her composure returned, as if she wanted Amy to hear that Rouge is taking Data and their reputation hostage. If Amy interfered, it might be the last thing that would happen. Blaze wouldn't let any one of her servants to be in danger, since they did their duty to be the ones to keep an eye on Amy and her in case of danger and unpredictable stuff.

"Very well, Amy," Blaze smiled. "Come on, we have to go home."

The dark apartment of Data has been intruded by the same culprit that ruined Amy's apartment. With her computers open and every file opened, the culprit finally got what she wanted: another pawn to use. Data, tied up and unable to move, struggles to free herself from the tight restraints as the culprit unlocked the video from the elevator nights ago. The culprit even unlocked some files encrypted by Data and was able to hack Amy's phone and her secret bio, as Data-chan, the hacker that has powerful cyberattack weapons on her fingertips. Data frowned at the culprit, knowing it was Rouge all along, her enemy that once persuaded her to join the ranks of G.U.N.

Rouge ambushed the hacker after she sent her final email before Amy Rose fell asleep, with the bat held the hacker at gunpoint for two things: the sensitive data or Data's demise. Fearing her life, Data chose to help Rouge open the gates of security. Of course, Data didn't feel she's betraying her master Blaze, but the one who cared for her, Amy. Now that their safety is at high risk thanks to Rouge, Data wanted to just sacrifice for the better of the two, so that they can still continue without having to face severe damage of their reputation or their future being ripped apart, which Data thinks they'll pin the blame to her, the only person who can access the sensitive files Blaze doesn't allow any outsider or anyone she didn't trust to have a look. Even though she wished to break herself free from Blaze, it's just all for Amy, not that she had an interest in the hedgehog or something like that, but Amy was the only girl to even openly talk to Data.

"Thanks for helping me," Rouge smirked at Data. "You've been a great help to me all along, Farside... or should I say, Data?"

"Just don't touch Amy and the master, or I'll kill you," Data glared at her.

"Is that so? I'm not done yet," Rouge marched to Data. "You're charged with many stealth cyberattacks towards G.U.N., you once exploited all of the classified data, and of course, you managed to get away with it. It ain't easy getting away with it, ya know? I'm impressed, anyway. You murdered your own father and even learned how to hack without even training from the professionals. Say, isn't it lucky your master picked you up from somewhere and gave you immunity from _every_ crime you committed that might end you in life in prison or even the death sentence? If you weren't picked up, I would've just arrested you right now if I had the chance."

"...What do you want now? Me to join your pathetic organization?"

"No," Rouge smirked. "I want something else, Data."

"Then spit it out!" Data frowned.

"Say... I've been keeping an eye of you like everytime you wake up. You'll be my slave," Rouge says. "If you are willing to take Amy Rose's place as my primary slave, I'll make sure I never stick my nose on their business, and I'll never upload this footage in the internet. I'm just gonna shut my trap and leave them alone."

"You're _stalking_ me?!" Data blushed hard. "How _dare_ you! I will never forgive you!"

"Aww, I couldn't help but see at how adorable you look when you're mad."

"Pervert!" Data gritted her teeth. "Never! I don't want people like you to do some things to me!"

"Just as I always saw... without your hacking skills, you're just a powerless underage. Admit it, Data. You can't even overpower me last time, at school. As you know, I can arrest and turn you in immediately."

"I still refuse!"

"Do it or I'll make sure you're the only reason your master's reputation will be devastated. You don't want your master Blaze to discipline you in her old ways, do you? Remember, I've kept my eye on you and you dared to annihilate the entire database. Besides, I don't wanna start another fight with your master or you; it'd make us both the culprits."

 _No! I refuse to be raped with this damn sexy bat! I might end up killing myself like that same student!_ Data thought. _If I refuse to be this bat's goddamn sex slave, Blaze's reputation will be thrown down the drain! And I don't want to be the one blamed for all of this!_

"...F-Fine..." Data blushed hard. "I accept."

"Good girl," Rouge's smirk was getting nasty. "I hope I get to try you on tomorrow. You know where to find me at school."

Data got freed from her restraints. Rouge flew away, but not before giving Data a sly wink. The hacker's pride was all gone, and all could she think of is annihilation. Complete, total annihilation. Data took time to think while wearing her clothes on. Anger got the best of her as she marched to snap the cables, shutting everything down. If she had a sledgehammer, she'd even smash her computers and leave just her data chip to be crushed, not caring how much worth of damage she'd caused. She wanted to break or hit something to vent her burning rage out. Everything is open and now Blaze's excellent reputation is going to be ruined thanks to Rouge being able to access the camera on the same elevator Blaze and Amy had a fun time on. She'd want to kill Rouge right now, if she had the skill. But hope isn't lost yet. She only got a very secured messaging app that's directed to Blaze, the only app that connects her to salvation. She packed her bags, some clothes, her uniform, laptop, chargers and some small supercomputers. Data wanted to be away from the deep, dark web and her crypt where she can access it anytime.

"' _I'm now forced to be her slave. It's all for your reputation, that's all. And for Amy Rose. Rouge has exploited the encrypted data. I will be inactive for a while. I'm sorry, master._ '"

Data left the apartment, with everything closed and locked.

At the hotel room, the two, after some dinner and wine to top it off, sat on the couch. Blaze had a hand wrapped around Amy's shoulders and they held hands. To be honest, Amy admitted Blaze was good at preparing dinner. Blaze received Data's message and decided to call Cream and Vanilla to let Data stay in the meantime, in case Rouge is following the hacker. Cream was more worried than Vanilla, thinking that Data's gotten herself on a very hot water with Rouge. She wanted to tell Data she's the fool, but because Data left, learning her lesson, Cream wanted to keep Data company and get her pride back. Without pride, Data has no confidence in her abilities and she would fall into severe depression. Eventually, Data decided to stay in Cream's house, not wanting to head to the mansion where Charles inhabits. Depression hits Data like she's just an empty shell.

"...Tell me about the contract and how it works," Amy just said to Blaze. "I think it's time for me to know."

"Well, the contract states that you're my girlfriend and that it stays until it's past its prime," Blaze says.

"How long would the contract last and would it mean I'm breaking up with you if it's over?"

"...Think of it as a trial," Blaze assured her. "If I'm satisfied with you and our relationship, this contract can be extended or we can just live without it, like the way you want us to; we make the rules and all that. This contract lasts until the end of our year, Amy. You have to follow the rules as stated in here."

She showed Amy the long list of the contract. Amy was shocked; there's got to be like fifty rules or more in the list. It consisted of two pages and the statement of the contract also.

"What's the Golden Rule your mom told me not to violate?" Amy asks.

"Oh, that Golden rule..." Blaze pointed it to the first rule. "It's about one thing that my mother hates in a relationship: one cheating on the other."

"Is that so? I guess it's serious for you guys to keep the commitment alive?"

"Yes. And of course, I want you to read these rules thoroughly because this might be the last day I can slip any rule you broke."

"How can I even love you when there's rules?" Amy says. "I'll just follow the Golden rule, that's all."

"Following the Golden rule? Good luck not breaking three other rules," Blaze slyly smiled.

"Fine, I'll follow _every_ rule in that goddamn list, you happy?" Amy slightly frowned.

"Alright. But since you're mine, that means whenever you break a rule, I have a punishment ready for you to accept," Blaze smirked.

She pulled out two cards from a deck and set them on the table in front of them. Blaze shuffled it once and smiled at Amy, who had a finger on her chin as she thinks of which card to pick.

"Choose your kind of punishment, Amy Rose."

"If there's a type that involves extra schoolwork or me getting an A on a subject I hate, I will kill you, Blaze." Amy pouted.

"Come on! At least use this time to improve academically and break less rules." Blaze chuckled. "Remember, after six months, we're switching to another type to punishment."

"Don't tell me there's also this punishment that involves tying me up, whipping my butt with a flogger and fucking me," Amy sourly said.

"Well, you choose what kind of punishment I'll impose in case you break the rules, Amy Rose."

"It'd better not be those kinky, BDSM types, or I'll strangle you."

"At least you said you'll strangle me, and it's better than being killed, Amy."

Amy picked the left card. It's a King of Hearts card.

"What kind of punishment does this King of Hearts have, Blaze?" Amy asked, confused.

"I hope you got the Joker card, but... yes," Blaze sighed. "It's _**that**_ type of punishment."

"WHAT?!"

"I know, I should've just gotten you corporal punishment instead of _**that**_ punishment..."

"It's the kinky one?!" Amy whined.

She grabbed both of Blaze's collars and shook the living daylights of the feline, much to Blaze's chagrin. Amy thought Blaze wanted to punish her by doing it to her or even make Amy her "submissive". The only thing Amy doesn't want Blaze to do to her is some torture and pleasure, or in other words, getting Amy to experience the painful yet lustful world of bondage, discipline, and sadomasochism.

"How dare you!" Amy whined again, "You're just gonna mess with me until you take my damn, precious virginity?!"

"A-Amy! Quit that!" Blaze struggles.

"At least I should've chosen the corporal or the extra schoolwork ones! At least it's less painful!"

Blaze lightly shoved Amy, as vertigo almost kicked in from her mind. Amy blushed hard, knowing she's gonna be very careful if she doesn't want Blaze to discipline her in the way only people that love to receive pain will understand.

"Now what kind of kinky stuff are you gonna do to me, then?" Amy scoffed. "Like whip my butt and tie me down?"

"You wish," Blaze smirked. "I won't be revealing it to you."

Amy groaned.

"I'm gonna read the rules tomorrow," Amy says.

* * *

 **A/N: ...And another chapter.**

 **Sorry if it's a bit crappy and short or anything, but I need some suggestions on what happens next. I'm in a writer's block so I needed some time to think. So far, I only thought of the exam day and a planned chapter where Amy gets to know Data a bit more better. I'm open to any ideas and hopefully, this writer's block will be gone. The reviews have quite made me happy, so thank you.**

 **Well, it's time for me to take a short nap, so I'll see ya later!**


	10. Carpe Noctum

**A/N: And I'm here again, writing.**

 **I'm thinking of ending this in just 15 chapters, but it seemed my mind wanted to make it 30 chapters or any number until I finally think that it's the end. I'm still planning about the second Blazamy story, and I'm just gonna archive the Friday the 13th-based one for future purposes. I wanted the reader to go deeper as more secrets are dug up and more challenges await for Amy to discover in the other characters she's interacting with. And by the way, I will get serious on their relationship.**

 **Thank you for the total one thousand views and counting! It's such very honorable to know this!**

 **Little fact about me: I'm one of those computer geeks who writes my secret messages in binary code.**

 **The next Blazamy story might be just this master x servant, yandere outcast as secret admirer x most popular girl, psychopathic prisoner x victim, or knight x princess pairing roles I found in my old drafts that were archived years ago (that's how long I'm devoted to Blazamy and when I had discovered it). I think I'm going to be posting all of these when the time comes.**

 **There's another little scene in here.**

 **I appreciate the support of those who fav and follow me! Blazamy might not be a common pairing, but I'm obliged to do this!**

 **Later!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Carpe Noctum**

"Why do we have to continue with the exams, Miss Blaze?"

"They fixed the damages now, Amy Rose. We have to study here, or else we won't have time to review since the exams are going to start as soon as the bell rings."

Another calm, sunny day for the two to be finally inside Blaze's limo after decent breakfast and showers as they head to school. Amy had to admit; it was much better than walking, since she can just sit back and watch the crowd walk on the sidewalk, since there's only a little chance of getting a cab at this time. Blaze, however, was serious to the exams and Data's safety. As she was reading her notes and while Amy was laid back, looking at the scene the window showed her with a bored face. Blaze sighed and rolled up one of her notebooks, then hits Amy's head with it.

The hedgehog sharply turned her head to the feline.

"Hey, what's that for?!" Amy asked, annoyed.

"Review your notes, Amy Rose," Blaze says.

"I'll do it at school," Amy rolled her eyes.

"Do it right now or I'll make you. Remember, your type of punishment..."

"Ugh, fine, fine..."

Amy pulled her notes out and began to study, much to her chagrin. Exams are still there and they just studied it only to be almost killed and taken away and had a terrible day without even reviewing. The hedgehog glanced at Blaze before pulling out some chewing gum, those types where you can blow a bubble and pop it then chew it back in your mouth again until it loses its flavor. Amy quickly popped one in her mouth and started chewing with her mouth open, not minding how loud she was. Blaze even noticed it and whacked Amy with the same rolled up notebook.

"Stop it," Blaze said in chagrin. "You're distracting me. Throw it out right now, Amy."

"Don't make me," Amy shrugged. "I passed exams thanks to me chewing gum while reviewing. It's a great tip, anyway. I remembered a lot of lessons at just me chewing two or three pieces of gum."

"I hope that method works _**inside**_ the school, Amy Rose," Blaze bluntly said.

"Whatever," Amy continued reviewing. "I once sneaked gum in my old school and didn't even got caught chewing it. As if they're gonna check us from the inside out for gum or anything that's relevant to cheating. If I don't pass, I receive your damn kinky punishment without any complaints."

"It's going to be worse than you'd anticipate, Amy Rose."

"At least let me chew gum and I'll make sure no one caught me!"

"Look, if you don't want me to be stressed out because you breaking school rules, at least score in the top 100 this time," Blaze sighed.

"And what do I get if I managed to get a place in that list?"

"I don't know... I haven't thought about your reward," Blaze answers. "Now, enough talk and let's review."

They went silent again as the time passes. Amy was done on four full notebooks and was down to her last one, while Blaze muttered the equations and formulas without looking at her notes. Amy tried to memorize the long, damn history of Civil War, with the important and key battles leading to victory. She hoped she'd get it right or else Blaze would have to punish her. The punishment is going to take her own will and break it with her purity, and Amy doesn't want Blaze to do so.

The usual day, just cherry blossoms dancing with its companion wind as it flutters around as the two walk with the students. Amy was so enthralled at the beautiful sight, wanting this to happen when Blaze would one day propose to her on some hill with an old cherry blossom tree, believing in the same myth that if any girl confesses to her lover under the same tree on a peaceful day, at exactly sundown, that person is guaranteed to accept their confession. Blaze, however, just kept her nose at the notes she was holding, much to Amy's chagrin. Blaze didn't even pay attention of the flowers or the beautiful scenery, that looks like the school is as good as new. Some students hang around to study at the plaza near the fountain, afraid to fail and toil the reputation of the school's excellent academical performance. They don't bother cheating, since it costs them their residency in the school or even heavy suspension. Plus, the staff are on their guard in case of anyone attempting to cheat, even the teachers were veterans of catching students red-handed. The cameras added the tightness of the security.

At their classroom, it looks as good as new as if the mess and ruckus had been cleared along with some other things that occurred in that same night where they were forced to stay and try to survive. Cream sat beside Amy, greeting the hedgehog with a beaming smile. The other students were talking, mostly about possible test questions. Data, however, sat in the corner where most of the girls avoid her by being far away. The exams were supposed to give the female students their own chance to choose their own seats, as long as they don't want to cheat. Blaze tried talking to Data, who has a math book to conceal her face ridden with the terrors of endless nightmares and restless night. Rouge, however, kept her ears on her new slave, and her phone ready to upload the footage on the net if Data managed to tell Blaze everything.

"So, ready for History?" Cream grinned.

"You bet I am!" Amy laughed.

"Never knew you could be this cheery, even though it's the dreaded exams," Cream sat down to read her History book.

"I'm sure I'm gonna pass and enter the top 100!" Amy said in pride.

Cream paused with an awkward face.

Then hysterically laughed as she pounded her desk with a clenched fist, much to Amy's annoyance.

"That was a good joke, Amy! No wonder you always make me laugh!" Cream laughed as she wipes her tears.

"I'm not joking, okay?!" Amy said. "Argh, don't underestimate the troublemaker here!"

"This is somewhat unlike you, Amy," Cream giggled.

The teacher marched in, everyone returned from their seats in a hurry, nervous what's going to be the difficult questions in the test exams. Amy felt nervous yet determined at the same time, as she could hear herself memorize the equations, the key points of the Civil War, and some other things as well. She could feel diving into the zone. After a long discussion of rules, consequences, the test begins as every student flips their answer sheets and test papers provided to them on their desks at the same time. Amy immediately felt the intensity of the test hitting her like an Intensity 8 earthquake, as the questions are mostly evaluations, identification, and of course, fill in the blanks. To make it harder, it has no choices at all, which shocked Amy. _Is this school cruel?_ Amy thought, as she filled in the tests, often tapping her pen on her forehead whenever she thinks.

Cream, on the other hand, calmly did her test, without any nervousness, as that secret training from Russia is paid off. All she could think is achieving success, and nothing else. She would see the determination glazing Amy's eyes, as if she's got the potential to be in that list before students, one of the people who scored more than the average student. Silence rang, with the exception of the teacher's footsteps patrolling around to make no one is cheating. Amy glanced at Blaze, who seemed to answer things quickly, much to her surprise. Amy went back in her test, thinking before answering. She'd compare answers with Blaze or Cream. Amy's sense of time and date diminished as her concentration's passing beyond its peak. The ominous ticks of the clock echoed throughout the classroom. There was no noise coming from outside the halls. It's like they're isolated, from the rest of society and from others who felt the same thing too. It's like bloodless torture; their sanity is challenged, at how long can they hold onto it while taking the test.

Blaze finished her test and passed it to the teacher. The teacher asked her to keep an eye on the students as he left for a short meeting. Blaze did as what the teacher did before; she'd take walks around the desks to make sure no one's attempting to cheat. She'd got a discreet eye on Amy. By the time she'd gone to Amy's seat, the hedgehog felt all of the furs at the back of her neck began to stand, her spine receiving cold chills streaming down to her spine.

 _Calm down! Just concentrate!_ Amy said to herself.

The feline walked like an animal checking on an unknown species. Amy froze, as she can't even write another answer. A hand on Amy's shoulder sent her more chills. Sweat formed on her temples and slowly streamed down to the tips of her quills. The hand softly landed on the hedgehog's head. Blaze stroked it, smiling at the nervous hedgehog. Amy trembled, the fear of respect and authority got into her. Blaze ceased and began walking again.

Two hours passed and the bell rings.

The students sighed in relief as they put their pens down and pass their papers in front for Blaze to collect. Amy was surprised when the students kept the test papers, and so, not wanting to be in the awkward spotlight, she did so. Blaze left, probably giving it to the teacher in charge of the test for checking. Cream blinked once to relieve herself from the "in-the-zone" moments. Amy shook in nervousness, much to the rabbit's surprise.

"I thought you don't mind looking at the results," Cream says.

"I'm nervous, okay?!" Amy could cringe.

"Well, now that the test's over, how about comparing answers?" Cream smiled.

"Oh, right, good idea, Creamy!" Amy nodded. She pulled out her test paper. "How about that number six on test two?"

"Area ratio equation," Cream answered.

"Me too," Amy chuckled. She picked Science. "How about on the element of the chemical equation of number five?"

"I think I answered methane."

"I wrote carbon monoxide or ammonia," Amy dully said. "Damn it."

"Here, let's hit History,"Cream says as she produced the test paper. "In the Victorian era, Queen Victoria faced a horrible tragedy as her husband (blank) has passed away."

"King Henry!" Amy said in pride.

Cream felt awkward again.

She laughed as she slammed her fist on the desk again, humor hitting her without effort. Cream felt her stomach is about to burst from all of the laughter, that she knew Amy gave her the wrong answer. Amy realized and wanted to choke Cream like how Homer Simpson does it to his son Bart in Matt Groening's _The Simpsons_ , the victim of his big hands and the grip. Cream, however, kept laughing until more tears came out, since she's finally received a dose of Amy's comical pride. Blaze came back, noticing that Data disappeared. Blaze heard Amy's answer earlier, and much to her chagrin, she went beside Amy.

"Oh please, it was King Albert," Cream giggled. "I have another question: Which King Henry was the one you're talking about?"

"The fifth!"

Cream laughed.

"You sure need to study more, Amy Rose," Blaze sighed.

"Miss Blaze, she's clearly not the girl of formal History..." Cream tittered. "Have it her way, she's still hoping."

"Ugh, at least I got only one chance to be on the top 100." Amy crossed her arms and pouted.

"Amy Rose, I already checked your test paper, and..." Blaze trailed off, unsure of how to continue. "...Hmm... how should I put this..."

"What? Did I pass? Did I get an A?"

"Can't say," Blaze added a smirk to end her word.

"Aw, come on, Miss Blaze!" Amy whined. "I wanna know!"

"The test results will be out after a day, Amy. Can't you wait?"

"No! I wanna know right now!"

Blaze grabbed Amy's hand and lead her to the student council office, which hasn't gotten anyone in earlier. Blaze propped Amy on a seat and began to sit on her lap. The door was closed, everyone was outside, and the two girls were all alone. Amy blushed hard as she could feel their chests were close to one another, the fabric touching them. Blaze's smirk didn't fade as she pulls out a towel to gag Amy's mouth by tying it all around. Blaze didn't want to do this at school, but she got bored, and it can't be helped anyway. The doors were locked. The feline carefully unbuttons Amy's blouse down, going for the vest before the blouse. Amy whimpered as Blaze raised her skirt, revealing those panties. Blaze lustfully stared at Amy, with glinting gold eyes that glow like the purest of gold ever seen. Blaze raised herself up to whisper close to Amy's ears, perking because of the heat.

"Close your eyes." Blaze says, a finger hooked to Amy's gag.

She lowers it down. Their faces were at just inches away, their foreheads and noses touching.

"I want you now, Amy Rose," Blaze whispers. "Obey, or else I will make you. Understand?"

"Y-Yes, Miss Blaze," Amy nodded in obedience.

"Now be quiet and let me dig in."

The feline closed the gap again as Amy is locked in a deep, passionate kiss. The hedgehog snaked her arms to wrap around Blaze's neck and drawing closer to the hot, radiating warmth. Blaze cascaded down to Amy's neck, aroused at the scent it released as she pleasures it, causing Amy to arch her back and moan in response. To add the pleasure, the feline had hands toying the hedgehog's busty chest. Amy would struggle or even shove Blaze at this point. She realized she was already drowning at the deepest depths of pleasure. At times, Blaze kept looking at Amy, her eyes with a sharp sense of observing how Amy's reactions and predicting some actions. Amy just stared at Blaze, with eyes showing surrender and acceptance to receive the addicting sensation. Amy could feel the soft fabric of her brassiere taken off like magic. Amy closed her eyes and gasped as she could feel warmth and moist clamped to her hardened tip. Waves of pleasure cascaded and landed down to her spine as she could feel Blaze's tongue playing with her tip. Amy could feel Blaze sucking and slurping her, like she wanted milk to come out.

"Blaze... please..." Amy begged through her moans.

"I will take care of this, Amy Rose," Blaze whispered, trailing her tongue down to Amy's v-line.

Blaze's touch went next, a thin veil of fine silk gliding its way to Amy's bare torso. Amy could cringe and even feel all of her furs standing up; it's like a ghost just touched her. Fortunately, Blaze would either continue or just quit, since it's exams and she doesn't want her memory to be foggy because of her having some alone time with feline sighed and propped Amy's torso and stomach laid down on the desk, while using another cloth to tie Amy's wrists together. Amy could just whimper, knowing that the worst has already came to wreak her sense of inhibition and her wildest fantasies coming true. Blaze wasn't gentle this time; she yanked Amy's panties all the way down to her knees. Blaze adjusted Amy's legs to spread. Not wanting to hurt Amy, the feline carefully rubbed Amy's sensitive flesh, eliciting moans and whimpers being muffled. She could feel herself dripping wet right now, with Blaze's fingers stained with the hot, slimy liquid. All Amy could do is just brace herself for a rough time, knowing that Blaze will do her worst.

Amy sighed in relief. A thin gust of air flew by, not realizing that something hard and cold's sliding into her. The feeling of relief collapsed down as the thing in her hits to her breaking point, just close to her barrier. It's like the entire thing didn't leave any gaps, the size big enough to fill it up. Amy screamed when Blaze thrusts her with a strap-on, something Blaze had ordered Charles to get it for her. Amy could feel herself doing it with a guy instead of Blaze. The feline had a small remote attached to it, and at the press of a button, the strap-on began to vibrate, sending irregular, repetitive waves of lust. Every thrust made her grip onto something and bite on the cloth, as it continuously gets in and out of her, then feel herself warming up, slightly wrapped in sweat and her heartbeat is pacing so fast. Blaze, on the other hand, could do the same, as she couldn't think Amy would be this so submissive.

But that doesn't please Blaze... _yet_.

Blaze sped up the thrusting, the more Amy screamed and moaned, without attempting to beg Blaze to stop. She clenched her tied up fists tightly, her mind thinking of nothing but pleasure. Her stomach's about to tighten, a climax ready to overflow. It was all going well until they can hear footsteps approaching.

 _Shit!_ Amy was alarmed. She craned her head to Blaze and nodded. Blaze unties Amy's hands, the hedgehog taking the gag around her muzzle. Blaze sighed, knowing that it's almost too late to finish. They spent two minutes to clean everything up, not wanting to be asked for just a simple absence within the grounds. Another phase of the exams came, finished within half an hour because of an urgent faculty meeting. Once they were at the grounds, on the bench eating their usual lunch, Amy gave Blaze a playful punch. The two had the best spot all to themselves, overlooking the great landscape and the vast cerulean sky decorated with fluffy white clouds.

"You should've just finished sooner," Amy bluntly said.

"Don't rush," Blaze rolled her eyes. "When I pleasure, I take my time to do it with and to you, Amy Rose. If I rushed, the fun will be there, but progress is ignored. If I really did it my own way, you won't be able to walk for days."

Amy stopped eating in shock. She could imagine how intense it would be if she were to climax many times.

"...Then we're not doing it," Amy pouted, continuing to eat her lunch.

"Why? Was it something I said?" Blaze slyly smiled. "I was just fooling around, Amy."

"Blaze, you're _scaring_ me," Amy said.

Blaze chuckled.

"That's what I want you to feel, Amy Rose: _fear_ ," Blaze smirked. "You might never know how many tricks I have under my sleeve."

"As if!"

Amy looked at the golden ring still placed on her finger. She blushed hard.

"Uh... can we remove the ring here, Miss Blaze? I think... y'know... the people here might get an idea why we wear these?"

"Never mind the ring," Blaze smiled in pride. "No one would mind about it or ask you why you wear it."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. The rings aren't designed to be engagement ones... it's like a commitment ring for loyalty and all that."

"I don't know... it kinda makes me uncomfortable..." Amy nervously said.

Blaze fell silent. She would feel the same. What if Rouge told the students about why they're wearing the rings? What if their reputation was down because they're officially a couple? Discrimination was something they wouldn't even want to happen, especially when the girls don't think two girls aren't made for one another. It's like they're challenged to love one another without drawing any attention to unwanted things and without even anyone knowing it except the people who already did. Amy could just take the ring off and keep it, just in case. It's like living in the Forbidden City; they are isolated from the rest while thriving inside it. Amy knew it's love she's feeling, connected to Blaze, but the questions remained there: What are Blaze's intentions? Is this going to work out for the two of them? She wouldn't want to even break the contract that would be the very risk of their relationship collapsing down.

Amy didn't know why Blaze loves her.

 _Blaze owns me... but I'm not hers..._ Amy thought, frustration deepening into her. It's not love to her; but just ownership. She's being owned and loved, but Amy doesn't think the word love was there to begin with. It was just submission and surrender. Amy knew Blaze made her give up on Deep Blue. If Blaze and her broke up, Amy doesn't have anyone to love or take care of her. It's like Blaze was giving Amy no choice but to love her, for the better or worst. Like every product, one can own it with money. And Amy felt she's bought.

"...Blaze?" Amy suddenly says.

"What is it, Amy Rose?" Blaze turned her head to look at the hedgehog.

 _Do you love me?_ Amy would say. But she can't bring herself to say it to Blaze, thinking the feline would be upset at herself.

"...Nothing," Amy looked away.

"Amy Rose, please tell me what do you want to," Blaze held her hand. "I'll listen to it."

"No... it's just nothing," Amy denied.

A touch of Blaze's finger under Amy's chin snagged the hedgehog's heart. It's like Blaze's touch is so irresistible, as if that hand hasn't even gotten the rough marks of hardwork and labor as a student. Amy quickly looked at Blaze, finding a passionate gaze glinting those fiery gold eyes. Amy bowed her head down for a bit, then sighed in surrender. She resisted. And she lost for now.

"...Can I ask you something?"

"Fire away, Amy Rose," Blaze beamed.

"...Do you love me?"

Amy saw Blaze's upset face. _Bad move, bastard,_ Amy scolded herself. Blaze looked down on her thighs, thinking it through. Was making Amy happy worth her feelings to love her? Was spoiling Amy with many things the hedgehog can't even buy worth Amy's attention and care? Blaze had her hands together, unable to answer Amy's question. The very question she can't even answer. Money might be the new key to everything one wants, but Blaze knew Amy is priceless. Amy balled her fists on her skirt, struggling to calm down. Her stomach's tying itself up in knots, guilt coming in.

"I'm not saying I'll leave you if you say otherwise... I just wanna know, Blaze." Amy says.

"Amy, of course I love you," Blaze said, sincerity overflowing. "Why wouldn't I feel the same way as you do? I knew that controversy would ruin my reputation were it to be discovered I'm in a relationship with you. I don't want us to be both the laughingstocks, Amy Rose. You can take the ring off if you want, but wear it when we get outside."

Amy did so. Blaze followed, hiding it on her pocket. The hedgehog felt light after taking the ring off, as if she was free from something. They stood up from the bench and embraced one another, as if they're imagining the school is near the Eiffel Tower and the bay that overlooks the sea. However, little they know one student saw this, with a short smile and a nightstick held in her hands. The student walked away, probably not wanting to be spotted.

 **-After School-**

After students clean up the room, arrange their things, get some books to finish their homework, and head home after a day of the dreaded exams. Well, not for the student council crew, that is. They're the last people to leave school after everything is settled. Blaze called Charles to pick Amy up. Blaze and the rest of the student council rounded up in the room, seated on their usual places, after a long meeting about the school's budget, new damages, and school management stuff and whatnot. Blaze was about to close the meeting until her eye caught an empty seat near Cosmo.

"That's strange," Blaze started. "Rouge should be here with us..."

"I know, right...?" Cosmo agreed. "She said she's gonna attend this meeting..."

"...I will look for her," Blaze says. "All of you may depart for the day."

The rest stood up and bowed to Blaze before they left. Blaze went out of the student council office to search for Rouge, walking at the halls to try to find her. After fifteen minutes, she was shocked to find broken glass leading to the girl's comfort room. Blaze, being the careful girl she is, slowly opened the ajar door and finds blood. Trying to contain herself, she went inside, finding a trail of blood leading to one stall that's open and ridden with signs of struggle and more blood. Opening the door, her heart leaped up to find an unconscious Rouge slumped down on one of the walls, wounded by blunt force and bleeding, and beside her, is a bloodied nightstick used by the police for melee. Blaze didn't dare to pick it up either. There was a note, stained in blood and in a scribbled cipher that Blaze instantly recognized it as the binary code. She can't even guess what it means.

" **01000101 01110110 01101001 01100100 01100101 01101110 01100011 01100101 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110011 01110100 01110010 01101111 01111001 01100101 01100100 00101110**."

Blaze called for authorities and decided to depart immediately, to the hotel room. She pocketed the note and pictured it in case. Amy was in the middle of preparing dinner once the feline returned. Much to Amy's surprise, Blaze was sweating, and also huffing like she just ran from the school to the hotel without even getting Charles to pick her up again. She just took the subway and sprinted after two stations.

"Take it easy, Blaze," Amy smiled once Blaze sat down on the couch.

"I saw something, and I'll never go there again," Blaze said, shocked.

"What did you see?" Amy smirked.

"First, finish the dinner before we can talk this through," Blaze says.

Amy finished dinner and sat down beside Blaze with some diet coke in their hands after they ate it while watching some breaking news in the bedroom, down on the bed and tucked in the covers. As always, Amy was forced to wear something sexy like her underwear whilst Blaze just wore some simple shorts and tank top. Blaze told Amy everything about what she saw, Rouge unconscious, her blood everywhere, and of course the nightstick with the cipher note. Amy was more shocked than Blaze is.

"Rouge was attacked?!" Amy asked. "By who?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure the motive here is hatred or revenge," Blaze assumed. She pulled the note out. "This is what I found... it's hard for me to know what this binary code means."

"How about asking Data about it? Maybe she knows what it means," Amy suggested.

"Data said to me she's in a long hiatus, so she won't be active for quite some time," Blaze says.

"Then why didn't you pick up the damn nightstick, anyway?"

"Amy Rose, I don't touch possible evidence; especially the weapon used to inflict damage on Rouge. And I might know why: I think it's the culprit's existence that's going to be erased," Blaze claimed. "The culprit might have left the nightstick in there so that whenever someone finds Rouge's body and they hold the weapon, the culprit's fingerprints might be mixed up and the one who found it will be the accused one rather than the culprit. Or the culprit was wearing gloves so that once the witness grabs hold of the nightstick, the fingerprints of the witness would lead to the police thinking the witness beaten Rouge up."

"Seriously, Blaze, what are you? Sherlock Holmes?"

"No," Blaze scoffed. "It might be because I watched CSI: Las Vegas or NY on Netflix for too long."

"I like those," Amy admitted. She laid down on the bed after emailing Cream.

Blaze turned the TV off and closed off all of the lights except for the bedside table lamp beside her. Amy was facing her, by the way, nervous that Blaze would finish what they'd never did. Blaze yawned for a bit and stretched herself in, feeling the comfort of the bed slowly taking her to dreamland. Blaze turned off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. Amy turned and tried to sleep, but thanks to Blaze saying every detail that she saw earlier, she couldn't be able to relax at all. It's like she took a horror story out of fiction and turned it to reality.

"Blaze, you awake?" Amy asked.

Blaze turned to Amy's back. "What is it?"

"You should've just told me about this tomorrow," Amy groaned. "I can't even sleep right now. What can you do, anyway?"

"What about trying to count sheep?" Blaze says.

"Doesn't work for me," Amy slightly frowned. "Can we do something like go to a club?"

"Amy Rose, you know I'm not going to let you get drunk and hit on a stranger," Blaze rolled her eyes.

"What about you, rich girl?" Amy slyly smiled. "Your kind just goes to these fancy parties that doesn't like people who doesn't dress up for that occasion."

"Amy, I don't want to go there at this time..." Blaze sighed.

"Come on, at least I know some clubs you can even blend in," Amy had a hand on Blaze's face. "Let's seize the night before we sleep."

"Where club do you usually go, anyway?" Blaze asks.

"That? Uh... I don't think you're gonna like it," Amy blushed hard. "There's a lot of guys desperate for a fuck or a one night stand, so let's not risk it."

"What about those clubs where you can't even hear your own voice?"

"Maybe not for you, the noise in there's hell," Amy insisted. "How about let's hit somewhere else for a bit of drink?"

"Shouldn't you be not drinking at this point?"

"What about you, Blaze? You guys drink wine," Amy scoffed. She rubbed Blaze's nose with hers. "Relax, let's just try some drinks and go home anyway while still sober, okay? I promise we won't be there for too long or before your mom realizes you're hanging out with me all night."

"Fine, but only for a short while," Blaze surrendered.

"Great! Let's get dressed!"

They turned the lights on. Amy hummed a song while going to her wardrobe to find some of her outfits she once wore when she's going out to party or something. Blaze was perplexed at what Amy picked; a loose dark pink tank top complete with those ripped denim shorts that looked like they're formerly pants that Amy played with scissors, some bracelets, and a necklace with a glow in the dark vial. Once Amy wore them, Blaze thought the hedgehog looked like a delinquent or a rebel.

"Now let's check yours," Amy smiled. Her smile died as soon as she found Blaze's drawer composed of modest-looking clothes. "What the hell? These clothes make you look like you're just a plain person! Ugh, next time, I'll get you some clothes or else I'll play with scissors with these damn denim shorts of yours."

"Fine, I'll just wear something that no one can recognize me."

And with that, Blaze just wore a purple shirt that reveals her belly, black shorts, and sneakers. Adding black-framed glasses and her purple Casio digital watch, her new look erases the image of being the daughter of a rich family. Amy wanted to kiss Blaze like right now, feeling they're now in the same status in society. Blaze felt uneasy, thinking this could go wrong in many ways. Especially, she doesn't experience how the average teen parties at discos or clubs. Amy saw Blaze wearing a necklace with the same vial that glows in the dark, thinking Blaze wants them to match at least one thing they wear. With some money, phones fully charged, and the thrill ready to burst, they kill the lights in their hotel room and stepped out of the deadly silent hotel, finding themselves in the grasp of the night with some people, the type of people to be very active at night who attends at parties or work in the graveyard shift. The lights illuminate, vibrant and full of life.

Amy looked at Blaze with that same sly smile.

"Nervous?"

"It's my first time, Amy..." Blaze says.

"Relax, I promise you that this is gonna be fun as always. Besides, I wanna go out on a date with you," Amy beamed, "You know we have to share some things so that we can be compatible."

"Ah, right... well, where will we go clubbing, Amy Rose?"

"Depends," Amy says. "The clubs I know takes some minutes if we walk."

"Alright, lead the way."

They tried some clubs, partying while trying some cocktails and drinks. Blaze felt ecstasy and adrenaline coursing through her veins as they move to the intensive music. Blaze tries to control herself from drinking too much alcohol, knowing she needs to stay more sober in case Amy gets drunk. Amy missed this feeling, wanting to party more and stay until the break of dawn. Amy even taught Blaze how to behave and dance at any place, which the feline complied, learning how to party like the average, thrill-seeking teen. Blaze, however, starts to feel a bit like her sense of awareness is slowly slipping away, but she struggles to keep herself straighten up by eating some snacks she knew can distract the alcohol from being absorbed first. Blaze checked the time and much to her shock, it's one hour before midnight. She hoped Cream or any of her guards were not watching her right now, or else she'd be grounded with Amy. She had finished one glass of tangy French 75, whilst Amy was gulping down on the classic Scotch. The more Amy drank, the more she's cut off of reality, like she's living in a fantasy world.

After hours of partying, Blaze felt it was time to go home. But without a short minute of washing her hands from all of the drinks and in case she messed her hair up. Blaze told Amy she's going to the bathroom to tend to her hair, Amy agreed and decided to wait for Blaze while seating on the bench near the bartender, taking a small shotglass of cold Scotch.

Even though they're in a club that has their volume up, she can even see and hear through the darkness thanks to the lights. Finding the seat next to her is empty, she felt relieved. Until someone took it.

"Hey, someone sat there!" Amy was pissed off.

"Who cares? It's not like that person's gonna come back and take it from me!" A male voice rang.

"Wait-" Amy intervened. "Are you-"

"Oh, hey, Amy!" Deep Blue grinned.

 _Shit, not him._ Amy thought. _If he touched me here... Blaze'll kill him!_

"Amy," Deep Blue says, "You okay?"

"I think I've just had a bit too much to drink." Amy managed to get a small smile.

"Me too," he murmurs, and his sly eyes are watching Amy intently. "Do you need a hand?" he asks and steps closer, putting his arm around Amy. She felt anxious, thinking he's going to violate her.

"Deep Blue, I'm okay. I've got this." Amy tries and push him away rather feebly.

"Amy, please," he whispers, and now he's holding Amy in his arms, pulling her close.

"Deep Blue, what you doing?"

"You know I like you Amy, please." He has one hand at the small of Amy's back holding her against him, the other at her chin tipping back her head.

 _Holy fuck… he's going to kiss me._ Amy thought, bracing herself up.

"No, Deep Blue," Amy pushed him, but he's a wall of hard muscle, and she can't shift him. His hand has slipped into Amy's hair, and he's holding her head in place.

"Please, Amy, let's get back together and leave your psychotic girl," he whispers against Amy's lips. His breath is soft and scent tinged in cocktail or Chardonnay. He gently trails kisses along Amy's jaw up to the side of her mouth. Amy felt panicky, drunk, and out of control. The feeling is suffocating.

"D-Deep Blue... n-no, not at this time..." Amy pleaded.

"I think my lady said no." A voice in the dark says quietly. _Holy shit!_ _Blaze's here._

"Blaze," Blaze says tersely. Amy glanced anxiously up at Blaze. She's glowering at Deep Blue, and she's furious. "Amy Rose," she helped the hedgehog stand up with an arm. "Let's go now. The night is coming to an end."

"Hey, you're the bitch that took my Amy away!"

Blaze glared at him as he grabbed a wine bottle, hit against the counter to make a weapon with jagged glass. Amy's eyes widened in fear. Blaze sighed.

"You lustful deviant, a bitch-seeking douche. You can't fight me in your current state," Blaze said. "This doesn't suit you. You are pathetic."

"Blaze, please-!" Amy begged, "H-He didn't even touch me down there yet!"

"Amy Rose, please sit down," Blaze looked at Amy. "This guy almost kissed you. I will not forgive anyone who dares to kiss you, drunkard or not."

"Let's take this outside and fight!" Deep Blue says.

"You and what army?" Blaze snickered.

With the snap of his finger, there came one white hedgehog and a black and red hedgehog. Blaze still snickered in pride.

"Don't even think you can get us down!" Deep Blue was annoyed.

"You are outnumbered, Deep Blue," Blaze smirked. "Please concede or else my lackeys will deal with you and your men straight and painful."

"Never!"

Blaze claps.

"Come out, lackeys!" Blaze yelled.

In less than a minute, everyone heard a monotonous marching as the music stopped as Charles, Cream, together with trained army men dressed in black trench coats marched, surrounding Blaze, saluting at the feline. The lackeys, composed of the elite bodyguards trained in the military or in the navy, are the primary front line of defense for Blaze. They only follow Blaze as their master, and her orders are final and absolute to them. They're the people who often help Blaze to gain her reputation by helping the needy whenever they encounter one, with the best of their abilities. Deep Blue was more shocked as Amy is, finding out Blaze's "army" of bodyguards are armed with customized guns and metal melee nightsticks, plus Cream was there, not even being laughed because of her small stature.

"Reporting for duty!" The bodyguards said in one voice, signifying unity.

"You see that?" Blaze chuckled. "How can you fight all of these right now? I gave you one chance to surrender, but I'm afraid I cannot give you any chances anymore."

She approached Amy and helped her up with an arm. Blaze linked her arm to the hedgehog's, who seemed desperate to sleep and rest since hangover is dominating her senses.

"Come, Amy," Blaze smiled. "Let us go home."

Amy fell silent.

"Blaze, I'm gonna throw up soon," Amy says. "Quick."

"Alright," Blaze says.

Before they left, Blaze turned around and casually waves to the lackeys. They knew the order. And they had a smirk to their faces, now they can do what they usually know how to deal with people like this: swift violence.

" _Beat them up until th_ _ey bleed._ "Was the order Blaze said in just a simple wave.

Blaze and Amy returned to the hotel a few moments later, their night ended as Amy rushed to the bathroom to throw up. Blaze sighed again as she grabbed some ice and water in a glass to relieve herself. After Amy does her little relieve method, she stepped out. Blaze tried calm, but she can sniff Amy's remnants of alcohol and food. She clasps her muzzle.

"Amy Rose, mind washing yourself before we go to bed?" Blaze says.

"Never mind it... I don't think I'll take one," Amy groaned.

Amy collapses.

"Amy Rose!"

* * *

 **A/N: Here you go!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, it's school time and I'm piled with many responsibilities, anyway. So whenever there's free time, I'd use some of it to update this story! Anyways, I'm gonna be resting for a while to complete some homework and uniform shopping. After this, I'd want Amy to scold Blaze on why she's being followed by her lackeys and all that... but it seemed I wanted some sweet time for them to happen anyway.**

 **Please anticipate for the next chapter! I promise I will try to update them despite of schoolwork and requirements...**

 **Later~!**


	11. Reciprocation

**A/N: Back to writing this again!**

 **After some days of observing the traffic, it seemed like time has frozen. Hmm...**

 **I thank the ones who fav and follow this story! It's been so long since the stats have changed anyway. I'm those types who check the stats when I have free time.**

 **When I say sweet time from the last chapter, I don't mean the scene that includes the bed and the two getting it rough and fast (okay, it's kinda the same thing). Anyways, the confrontation starts and right now. I wanted it to be serious as they pass over the stages of relationships and you know, get to know one another. Well, I thought of them getting it on at this chapter, but my mind says "Create more lemons if you don't want the real thing to happen". So I just lessened my little scenes so that I can save up some "imagination" to write it. And damn it, Nico-chan, I said no more mini lemons! 10% of the story's lemons are from her, by the way.**

 **And after reading 'The Strange Case of Jekyll and Hyde' and listening to the Vocaloid song 'Jekyll and Hyde', I must say, Miku and IA-san sound very great and the artwork... I am so envious. Especially the part where they're on top of one another and they're about to kiss while smiling. Anyway, this kinda gotten me an idea.**

 **I can't stop the madness of having to imagine the two making out while naked under the shower; it just makes me a bit giddy and the urge to write those little scenes will be there also. And if I made this _entire story_ into a manga, I'd be like wanting to sign every book if I published it or whatever... Well, who knows when will I make it, anyway? Only time will know. **

**I thought of the wedding, like, "I wish this high school timeline just skipped and they got married so that I can finally rest but whaddya know? I'm still stuck writing in this timeline because my logic and sister says skipping to years where Blaze and Amy are almost adults isn't gonna help."**

 **Well, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Reciprocation**

The crack of dawn awoke and as morning shone the city, Amy laid down on the bed, feeling the need for more sleep, tucked in covers and hugging a pillow. She heard a door open, silent footsteps approaching the bedside table to put some things on it; she heard a light thud, guessing it's glass. She tried opening her eyes, yet they're accustomed to rest, feeling lethargic and unable to get used to the light of morning. Blaze gently props Amy up into a better position. On her workout outfit of a purple sports bra with black outlines, some form-fitting yoga pants, and some sneakers, with sweat glistening her for two straight hours of running on treadmills with the maximum setting on and lifting weights. Amy could see Blaze's sexy figure, wanting to touch it.

"Shh," Blaze whispered. "Go on, keep sleeping."

"Can't I just wake up at this time~?" Amy whined. She rubbed her eyes from sleep.

"Amy, you've gotten yourself more alcohol than I did," Blaze stroked her head.

"Damn... good thing you're still sober from last night..." Amy groaned, as she sat up. "What happened to Deep Blue, anyway?"

Blaze slyly smiled. "You don't need to know. What's important is that you didn't get touched. Besides, you promised me he's out of the picture... why can't he forget you and get laid with others?"

Instead of responding, Amy checked herself under the covers, finding her bedtime clothes replacing her attire from last night. Blaze exhaled and wiped some sweat building on her forehead. Thirst came in. Blaze handed the glass to Amy.

"Drink," Blaze ordered.

Amy did so, her thirst slowly satiated. Relief came, as her state is returning to normal. Blaze had a hand on Amy's forehead, still warm from all of that alcohol. Blaze took time to take her sneakers off and Amy sipping some more water. Blaze eventually changed to her usual shorts and tank top combo, despite all that sweat in her body. Amy could just enviously look at her, since she wanted that body so badly she'd even workout just to get it. At least Blaze didn't bring up a topic like Amy's weight or else the hedgehog would just chastise Blaze for that, like it's sensitive and could hurt Amy's dignity. Blaze chuckled, rousing Amy up.

"What's with it?" Amy asks.

"You admitted _everything_ you hid from me last night, Amy Rose," Blaze smiled. "I'm relieved that right now, your secrets are out."

"W-WHAT?!" Amy was shocked, aghast. "W-What did I told you last night?! I passed out!"

"You thought I was Cream when you told me your secrets. Most of them were secrets about you secretly posting some rants in Twitter, taking a selfie while I'm asleep, or even attempting to drink. But one secret is what made me curious of you... You told me that you don't like showing her your face as a child." Blaze still chuckled. "Oh, that reminds me; let's see your album to prove it."

Amy hits Blaze with a pillow.

"Hey! Don't dare to get the album!" Amy growled. "I swear to god, I'll kill you if you saw the picture!"

"Oh, I will get it," Blaze says as she approaches a cabinet. "I managed to get all of them without a scratch at your old apartment."

"Blaze! I'll never forgive you!" Amy yelled.

"Ah, there it is!" Blaze says. She picks up a thick photo album. "Come on, Amy. Share some memories with me."

"Never!" Amy refused.

Blaze took a peek in a random page. She smiled like she saw something so cute. Amy, still in chagrin, wanted to hit Blaze hard right now, but the look on the feline's face made her smile. Blaze went to sit beside the hedgehog at the same side of the bed, finding a picture of Amy in her years as a child. Amy could feel herself sweating, nervous, since she's the only one who knows where it is, well, if her parents were alive, they'd tell Blaze about it in a meeting.

"You're so _adorable_ , why do you deny it?" Blaze says.

"That's not the one..." Amy responded.

Blaze noticed Amy's sudden change of mood, which should probably be Amy's in the stages of crying; first, the sorrow, then the mixed reaction, and of course, sobbing while tears stream down. Blaze could hear Amy crying, hands on her face to cover it. Blaze gently pried one of Amy's hands to reveal a teared-up eye, tears flowing down like a lake cascading down. The feline had a hand on the cheek, wiping the hedgehog's tears with a thumb.

"Amy, what's the matter?" Blaze asked, concerned.

"I-It's..." Amy trailed off, unable to finish it.

She had a finger to a photo of her parents and her smiling at the camera, the landscape behind them is a glazed sunset. Blaze puts the album aside and enfolded Amy, who's crying on her shoulder, addition to patting her back. Amy couldn't stop her tears, as if she's instantly reminded that she really missed her parents. The hedgehog lessened her tears and sorrow as she could feel Blaze's touch comforting her, as it strokes and pats her back. Blaze didn't mind how many tears Amy lets out.

"My parents... I want them back..." Amy said as if she wished it with all of her heart. "I wanna be with them..."

"...Amy," Blaze coolly says. "It may be too late... the dead can longer be revived."

That worsened Amy's sorrow and she continued crying. _Too blunt, have to say something else,_ Blaze thought. Amy was stricken with more sorrow and is upset that Blaze is on the very side of reality, as if she didn't care that Amy's parents passed away and what the hedgehog went through to move on and deal with her loss. Amy wouldn't like that type of person, who seemed to be the very side of reality that bluntly accepts the tragedy that others can't bear the pain of losing their beloved ones. Blaze broke the hug. The two made eye contact, Amy could feel the same hand on her cheek, giving her support. Blaze softly smiled, knowing how to deal with people who can't seem to forget the massive loss they had tried to bottle up their emotions to escape that sorrow. At least she found an opening to secure another lock of their relationship. Besides, Blaze wants to make sure Amy's fine and in a good mood.

"Blaze... can't you see? I can't even stop crying and now, you're making it worse for me," Amy says, upset.

"...I'm sorry," Blaze sighed. "I guess I'd been too blunt about it, Amy Rose."

Amy didn't respond.

"Look, I know how much you want them to be back, but, Amy; even though they're not walking in this world witnessing you grow and have a romantic relationship with me, you have hope and... of course, they are not dead...they're still alive..." Blaze travels a finger to cross Amy's heart. "In here... They live in you, and despite that you can't feel their presence... they're always watching you up there and making sure you don't stray away from the light, Amy Rose."

Amy ceased crying.

"You... you mean it?" She asked, feeling a bit of relief calming her down.

"Of course," Blaze's voice was real this time. "I now feel your pain, Amy Rose... And I promise you can't feel it all alone. I'm always here for you, because this is where fate and your parents wanted us to be: we're meant to be. Don't forget I'm always with you to make sure you'll never be lonely and depressed throughout your entire life..."

"Blaze..." Amy finally smiled. "It's really a very good thing I'm in love with you."

"I know, Amy Rose. I know." Blaze says.

"Well... I think that settles it..." Amy sighed in relief. "I think I feel better at listening to what you said earlier, Blaze."

"See?" Blaze smiled. "I'm glad that I know now you are accepting the tragedy. I know you had a hard time dealing on with your loss... but never despair... I'm here to be approached by you, Amy Rose."

"...Will you promise what you said?"

"I will for your own sake," Blaze firmly said.

"Thanks, Blaze," Amy embraced the feline. "I'm so glad you're warming up for me."

Silence.

"Say..." Amy broke the silence. "Since it's a free day... how about let's do something...?"

"Like what?" Blaze asks, her back down the bed.

"Well, there's this... hmm... some hiking trail me and my parents usually go," Amy says. "The weather looks good, so... why not let's go out there?"

"Alright," Blaze smiled. "I'll just get a couple of things down at the store. You'll get yourself ready."

"Sure, mind adding some snacks?"

Blaze added a nod before departing with the keys and some money. As soon as Amy heard the door close, the hedgehog marched to the bedroom to check if she still had that hiking attire that still fitted her. While carefully searching through the wardrobe, she's thinking. She hadn't seen Blaze's "dark side" yet, and wondered what it is. Maybe it's like a brutal dominatrix that mercilessly works her way to bring her victim sadistic pain and pleasure, or even the type to whip someone's butt. Whatever it is, Amy knew she can't let Blaze go on her dark side, thinking it's grim and serious. Likewise, Amy got her hiking attire and set it on the bed before she takes a quick shower and wears it. Amy could imagine if Blaze was this romantic, cold girl who can snap to being the worst person; you know, those types that flog or hit you with whips or canes you whenever you do something wrong like let yourself fail on subjects and whatnot. Amy feared for the worst would happen. But she doesn't know how will this all end... will it be the happy ending where she deserves to be happy with Blaze? Or will it be that she breaks up with Blaze? Amy knew she doesn't have anyone left that would interest her, even though there are plenty of people in the land, as many as fish in the sea. To be honest, she doesn't know what Blaze would be behind that beautiful figure.

She could hallucinate her bruises and wounds at her reflection in the mirror, as she wore her attire, one by one, and layer by layer. Amy cringed and blinked, finding herself without those marks that show her love is an abusive one.

 _It's like walking on a tightrope..._ Amy thought, _If I mess up, I might anger Blaze... she wouldn't hit me, right? No, no, Blaze can't hurt me... it will be a breach of the contract... and of course, Blaze isn't immune to the rules either... There's nothing more I hate than lustful people are the ones who hurt me... I might as well stop doing stupid things and start to get real here..._

Amy sighed.

 _Is Blaze even worth loving?_ Amy asks herself. _Was it really gonna work out this time?_

 _Remember, Amy... even if you met her, she's still a stranger. And what's with strangers? You don't know how they'll act, so you better make sure you keep Blaze in a good mood lest you want to get caned or whipped or whatever corporal punishment it is..._

In an hour later, Blaze returned, donning her purple, dark pink, and black hiking attire. She had trouble with the traffic after she obtained the items needed for this hike and got them in her car trunk. Amy came out, bringing a soft smile to Blaze's lips. The feline embraced the hedgehog as they go down to find Blaze's Porsche complete with a roomy back to make sure all amenities are there. _Well, good thing hiking doesn't involve getting drunk..._ Amy bluntly thought as she entered the car and sat beside the driver's side.

"Since you're the one who knows where it is, I suggest you tell me the directions," Blaze says.

"Well, do you know the nearest one that they say has the best view of the sunset?"

"Amy Rose, that's a private hiking trail," Blaze was perplexed. "How come you and your parents were there hiking, anyway?"

"...Don't you know?" Amy raised a brow. "Your mom's a friend of my mom."

"Oh, of course..." Blaze smiled. "I could've known that sooner, but alright..."

In just a twist of a key in ignition, the car rumbled back to life as she drove to the very roads where traffic is likely to be in its severe state. But Blaze isn't affected; everytime they got stuck, Blaze effortlessly finds her way out of it. But sometimes, Amy is afraid to even think Blaze speeds up about two or five kilometers in the speeding road. She could see the perfect sky and environment on the windshield. Blaze didn't even bother to turn on the radio and listen to some breaking news. There was just silence as the quiet engines of the Porsche that reduced to a silent hum as it drives smoothly on the road.

Amy yawned.

"Since the trail will be hours away, how about you get some rest and I'll wake you up when we get there?" Blaze suggested.

"Sure," Amy beamed. She laid herself back and closed her eyes.

With reality snapped away, Amy fell into a deep sleep in just seconds, much to Blaze's surprise. It turns out some alcohol is left and got her feeling a bit lethargic. Blaze smiled and picked a folded blanket to enfold Amy so that it won't be cold in the car. Now Blaze can just enjoy the silence (or at least, the sound of Amy silently snoring).

 **Later...**

 _She's the cutest girl I've ever seen..._

 _I know right? Rose, you have a fine daughter here... Look at Blaze, she's even trying to get Amy's attention!_

 _I'd say, Blaze's beautiful too... I hope they meet soon..._

"Mom?" Amy suddenly said.

The hedgehog realized she was no longer in touch with reality, she's in the very zone where her past is, in the vintage black and white. She saw the day of her early years as a child, in Blaze's mansion, and was shocked to find Blaze, a young girl, smiling and playing with the younger version of the hedgehog herself. Amy didn't even remember Blaze was actually there for her, until now. Her mother was there, conversing with Blaze's. Amy shed tears as she saw her own mother in her own eyes, not believing this a dream. It's like her memories replayed the times where Blaze is there.

Suddenly, that black and white memories turned to vibrant colored version one would expect in an HD flatscreen TV. It was no longer set in Blaze's mansion, but in the very paradise where the most beautiful of all gardens is, shone by the glorious gold sunlight. Amy traveled to find a gazebo where her mother was sitting, usually reading a book. Amy remembered this; the last thing her mother did before she died. Amy could just cry in joy and sprint to meet her mother. _Blaze was right... even though Mom's dead... she's still alive in me!_ Amy thought. Amy's mother smiled at the hedgehog and embraced once Amy reached her. Amy could feel the warmth and the love getting back to her, as the very presence that binds her together is still there, supporting her.

"I'm so glad you're all grown up, Amy," Her mother smiled.

"I-I miss you!" Amy said while crying.

"Come now, wipe your tears and let's talk, darling."

Amy did so, hastily wiping her tears with her hands and sat beside her mother's lap. Her mother chuckled. She can't believe she reached this level where dreams are considered a reality and in her own mind. She didn't mind how long she slept, as long as she's into this dream, her sense of time and date are all gone. In reality, Blaze was taking a pit stop by refueling since she forgot to do so earlier. The feline managed to touch Amy's soft head, her eyes glint in fascination of Amy. _She's cute when she's asleep..._ Blaze thought with a hum. _I think it's best to leave her be until we get to the hiking trail_.

"I know you have a lot to say to me, and I want to hear it, Amy. It's been years since we haven't seen one another... and I want to know how my daughter is doing while I'm gone."

Amy managed to tell her mother anything like the first day of school when she met Blaze as a new person, that kiss and of course... uh, what happened about them and their relationship. It ended with some laughs, some crying from Amy and some advice.

"I'm glad you met Blaze," Her mother chuckled. "I didn't even expect you gave up your own fandom... for Blaze."

"...I never knew Blaze would be this... protective of me," Amy says. "I knew she loves me... but I'm not sure if I can feel the same for her."

"Amy, it's usual for you to feel like this... but I promise you, Blaze will never do something bad to you. Even though you wanted your idol at first, he's lacking something Blaze has. Blaze will warm up over time and you'll realize you found that person."

"...But mom... didn't you think this won't work at first?"

"At first, that is. But then again... I don't question your sexuality, daughter. As long as you're contented and you have someone to love, I'm also happy too, Amy."

"I just don't know why you... were still alive in me... like Blaze said..."

"Because of your fierce belief that I still live, I'm here, in your mind, as two roles: a figment of your imagination and your guardian. I'm glad that I finally get to touch you like in the old days..."

"Say... how can I make it up to you?"

"Hm?"

"Blaze and I are going to this hiking trail you and I once hiked... What should I do so that you can be relieved?"

"Well..." Amy's mother wondered. "I want you to reciprocate your feelings to Blaze once you both reach the hill where the best place to see the sunset. I want you to kiss her for me, regardless of how many people there are."

"I will."

Amy got off from her mother's lap and the gates behind her open, revealing a bright white light, a door to very reality. Amy looked back, her mother smiling and ready to say farewell for now.

"...Will I see you again, mom?" Amy asks, crying.

"Of course, daughter. I promise I'll make myself available to you."

Amy sprinted and gave her mother a last hug before running to the doors.

 **-Afternoon-**

"Finally, we're here," Blaze sighed, pulling her car over to a good parking spot near the hiking trail. "And on time, too..."

Amy woke up, stretching herself to keep her blood flowing and rubs her eyes off of sleepiness. She was relieved that they're now at the hiking trail, now that it's afternoon and some hours left before they find the hill that has the perfect view of the very sunset her mother told her to reciprocate her feelings and kiss Blaze. Blaze turned the engines off and helped Amy out, as they pack up and go there, finding just about 20 or 50 privileged people walking around and having a picnic. While she and Blaze walk to the start breathing the fresh, calming air of nature and its beauty of trees and forests and crystal clear lakes is the perfect place to hike, with the dirt path set so that hikers won't be likely to get lost. There were hills that differ in height.

"Oh, look, Blaze!" Amy pulled Blaze over and pointed her finger to a hill. "Let's go on that hill, that's the perfect spot for the sunset!"

"Is that so?" Blaze smiled. "I should've known that sooner... and very good, it is a perfect spot to oversee the sunset."

"Then stop standing there and let's go!" Amy beamed.

"Right."

After some walking, Blaze was alarmed of something that's on Amy's face. Even though this might be the peak of Amy's stamina, the hedgehog persists, determined to reciprocate her love. Blaze, on the other hand, kept a close eye on the hill, being the territorial type.

"Amy?"

"What is it, Blaze?"

"...Did you have nightmares earlier?" Blaze asks. "You have _tears_."

"A-Ah, they're nothing!" Amy wipes them with her arms. "Must've been the wind... I-I'll run to the hill!"

Amy ran.

"Amy, stop!" Blaze yelled, going after the hedgehog.

"Wait, what-"

One of Amy's foot slipped down on a pit full of wooden spikes, until Blaze caught her arm and pulled it. Amy screamed in surprise, almost getting her foot hurt because of the spikes. Amy couldn't move in panic, thinking one slight move and she's falling there, her promise broken. Blaze eventually dragged the hedgehog out of the pit, feeling suspicion that someone might've set this trap and frame Blaze herself.

"That's a close one," Blaze says. "Come on, Amy Rose. This part is considered dangerous."

"But, Blaze, if we reroute from another place, we won't reach the hill," Amy responded, trying to calm herself down.

"I know," Blaze sighed. "Anyways, why that hill's important for you to reach, Amy Rose?"

"Uh..."

 _Shit, don't tell Blaze about it!_

"Well... it's the same hill I used to climb..." Amy answers, "I want you to feel what it's like to be up there..."

Blaze smiled.

"Then let's go now."

Eventually, they reached the hill. Amy, anxious that the sunset might appear as they climb on the hill, had a mischievous plan; she'll make Blaze chase her up there so that they won't have to boringly walk up there and oh, the sunset's gone. _Hehe, there's nothing more annoying to Blaze than throwing things at her,_ Amy thought, chuckling as she picks up a rock that's not heavy enough to knock Blaze out or crack a bone, just the right size for Blaze to notice. After some distance, she pitched her throw at Blaze, the feline quickly reacted and was annoyed. The feline began to chase Amy, just as planned. The hedgehog laughed as she ran to reach to the top of the hill, mocking Blaze along the way.

"Amy, you will dearly pay for this as soon as I get you!" Blaze yelled from behind.

"Catch me if you can, you slow cat!" Amy mocked.

"Alright, you asked for this!" Blaze sped up.

Blaze gained in on Amy and with a leap, she caught Amy by the waist, sending the hedgehog down before the feline could follow. Amy still laughed in mirth, much to the feline's surprise. Blaze could understand why Amy did that; it was not to annoy her, but to make her go faster because the hedgehog thinks she's too slow. The two find themselves on top of the hill, and on top of one another, with Blaze on top of the hedgehog. The sunset glowed, shining its golden rays of sunlight beneath them. The two shared a hearty laugh before Amy suddenly kissed the feline. Blaze blushed hard at first, but eventually grew passive and receives it anyway (like she'd refuse at all). At their position, Amy took advantage by wrapping her arms around the feline.

After a minute, they break off for air, smiling and panting.

"Blaze... t-there's something I need to tell you," Amy says, ready to confess or reciprocate (Whichever you want).

"What is it, Amy Rose?"

"...You know, after meeting you and getting to know you for some time... I think you're really gonna fit me even though you're kinda rich and selfish. I just don't know what I'm feeling... this weird feeling is around me and the source of it is you; I can't be a better person without you to make sure I was safe and all that. Blaze... even though our mothers wanted to see us... they didn't expect us to fall in love. And of course... I think my parents owe you guys one... and of course, I wanna make sure I'm gonna make my mom proud... to be honest, I don't even mind marrying with you, Blaze. It's you and me that matters most of all..." Amy confess. "...I wanna make you the happiest person in the entire world... and you, you're happy for me, right?"

Tears fell on Amy's face. Blaze sniffled, unable to contain her happiness that turned to tears. She doesn't even have to say a thing; Amy said it; she wants Blaze too. And right now, the feline thinks, as if she's formulating a strategy to their relationship, the lock will be sealed someday, and no one can claim Amy. The hedgehog also cried and had a hand on Blaze's cheek. The two kiss again, not minding the sun's out, night dominating, darkness returns and right now, the two are just all alone. Blaze broke off, helping Amy up to her feet as they walk to the exit and back to the car. Amy felt her mission's accomplished.

 **-Two Weeks Later-**

Two weeks flew by like a bird migrating to the other lands, and Blaze is stressed out mostly because of her two major responsibilities; her company and her role as the student council president. Even though her company managed to reach their market stocks and investments skyhigh, it doesn't say Blaze can sit back and relax, for she holds the large workforce of a hundred thousand who'll struggle for mortgage if Blaze did something. She hoped Amy doesn't get bored and then march to the building, demanding Blaze should give her some attention. She definitely doesn't want Amy to do that. Blaze yawned after her signing of contracts with that expensive gold-tipped Sheaffer and in her fancy large office, with the color of black tiles mixed in with some stones. Amy, still at the hotel room, probably emailing with Cream, was waiting for Blaze to come finish her work, which would take about eight hours to do so.

Sighing, Blaze took time to think while taking a sip of cappuccino. She had read the terms and conditions of the contract, and since she has more authority on it, she can add and remove rules. _And that means... Amy Rose will not rebuke me since it will be the rules of the contract... and that also means... I can add any rule_ , Blaze thought with a slight smirk. Blaze knew what to do. Amy emailed Blaze.

"' _I'm bored. Can't I go there?_ '"

"' _Amy Rose, if I let you, you'll get more bored in here. There's Netflix and the minibar to keep you busy._ '" Blaze replied.

"' _Still, I am bored._ '"

"' _You can just read some books._ '"

"' _Pfft, I already checked those; Charles Dickens, Arthur Conan Doyle, Tom Clancy... you sure are a bookworm, Blaze. Mind telling me if you got something about romance?_ '"

"' _I suggest Elizabeth Webster's The Acorn Winter._ '"

"' _It's like reading someone's suffering, Blaze._ '"

Blaze could just laugh at Amy's reply. It's like the hedgehog doesn't get the picture of the novel and just, you know, skips like every five seconds she didn't bother to read the back to back pages. Blaze just couldn't help at why Amy's not having good terms in literature. Blaze withdrew and had an arm cover her eyes, thinking in deep thought. When is she going to control her urges and release all of her strength and lust upon Amy on that day, when their relationship will go to the next level where it can be considered official. And there's a gate. And the key to open that gate is to lose your virginity. Blaze was frustrated at how she's going to accomplish that; there's two ways to do so; be the gentle type or the beast that will rampage on Amy on the bed. Blaze knew she can't even feel pleasure when she tried to thrust Amy with the strap on. Plus, she doesn't want Amy to risk getting STD or something like that.

 _Charles,_ Blaze thought. _They were working a DNA body part change... If I just managed to get myself a member on that day, I can just take it and feel more... but no, I don't want Amy to think I'm more of a man than a girl. I can't just rely on toys to do the job... I want it hands on anyway..._

Blaze blushed hard and could imagine Amy moaning, as if she's simulating what might happen. The nails that rake her back, the sweat that stains her, the lust poisoning her mind and those moans that were like cookies and cream to Blaze. And of course, Blaze often wants to be the top one. Blaze brushed this off, knowing it is too soon to think about it. Blaze turns her chair around, facing the glass that shows the very beautiful view of tall buildings and the roads with the people shrunken to ants down there. _What am I going to do with Amy Rose once this contract is over? Aah, my mind... It's either we do the real thing or... should I keep pushing her away...?_ Blaze sighed. _I'm going to be away for a couple of days to settle with some accounts and affairs... Amy Rose will be safe, right? Yes, but... who's going to keep her company, anyway? Yes, this gives me space... I cannot stay with Amy... I need to know we both need some space away_...

Blaze suddenly dozed off, forgetting reality. This feeling of want, the forbidden gates will be opened at just one encounter. Blaze began to be addicted to the forbidden taste, and would satiate her uncontrollable desire. Blaze's demons began to awaken. And now Blaze herself is fighting these demons to gain control. The feline fidgeted to find a comfortable position and took her short nap.

"Master, Lady Amy has arrived." An attendant said from the outside.

"Let her in," Blaze groaned.

The door gently opened with Amy, donning one of those hot pink dresses with a white belt and matching jacket, as if she's shopping in every mall that has a Forever 21 branch. Blaze could sniff the faint scent of midnight roses, as she feels relief and presence at the same time. Blaze thought she was in a dream. Amy marched to Blaze's desk and turned the chair around to see the feline asleep, crossing arms and eyes closed. The hedgehog softly smiled and had a finger on Blaze's chin to kiss her. Blaze could sniff the scent is getting strong and near, warmth enveloping her. Fortunately, there was space between Blaze's legs, prompting Amy to sit on that space and listen closely to Blaze's calm heartbeat, holding the feline close. Amy gasped, wanting to fondle the feline. Because of the glass wall, Amy didn't do so, not wanting to be the subject of controversy or even a scandal. _It'd be better if Blaze was in her underwear,_ Amy thought while pouting. _I'd hold her as long as I want!_

"Amy Rose..." Blaze drawled, "Don't hug me too tight..."

"Sorry, Miss Blaze," Amy slightly smirked. "I wanna hold you so tight you can't even struggle."

"Alright..."

Blaze's hand landed on Amy's head and the palm stroked the top. Amy affectionately purred and demanded more. Blaze's other hand fumbles on the desk for a small remote, those types that can blacken the glass walls so that Blaze can do whatever she wants without anyone from the other buildings seeing it or even the door that leads to her office. Amy snatched it and propped herself up so that her face's aligned with Blaze.

"Let's make sure no one's watching," Amy seductively whispered to Blaze.

Just one click and like ink overflowing in water, the clear glass walls turn to pitch black, as it is water more than glass. Amy dived in to kiss the feline, which the latter snakes her hands around Amy, touching her as if she is a refined sculpture. Blaze feels the insane impulse to rip the hedgehog's clothes out and get busy under the desk (know what I mean?). Amy felt Blaze's tie, as a leash, pulled the feline closer to deepen the kiss. Blaze quickly withdrew and props Amy down on the chair, her legs spread. Blaze loosened her tie and ties the hedgehog's wrists together.

"I had enough waiting for you," Blaze huffs. "And now you're driving me insane, Amy Rose."

"God, can't your drive wait?!" Amy berated. "I was still sore from last time, for god's sake!"

"You show-off," Blaze yanked Amy's head to her face. "Flaunting that body to me... what do you want? Pleasure or romance? I can get you to the highest levels and worlds of pleasure, and I can love you like you always wanted. You're acting like you want more, Amy. Shall I break the gate?"

"Hell no! If you take my damn purity at this time, I swear to fucking hell, I will kill myself!"

"You asked nicely for it; and you're _refusing_ it?" Blaze scoffed.

"What's wrong to refuse something?!" Amy berated. "This position might be the most uncomfortable one I've ever held..."

Blaze heard a phone ring.

Sighing, she grabbed it then stepped out, leaving the poor hedgehog still bound up in the chair.

* * *

 **A/N: ...And here.**

 **It seemed writer's block is going to overcome my wild imagination. While I was writing, it seemed that I wanted to put the spotlight on one word, five letters: _truth_. Everything might be revealed in the next chapter, including one guest reviewer's suggestion of Amy interrogating Data about why Blaze employs her. **

**Actually, this isn't how Roommates was supposed to be: It's supposed to be Rougamy, but then again, the sexual nature of Rouge might corrupt the innocence of Amy, so I replaced Rouge with Blaze. If this is Rougamy, the content might be rated MA, so, no one wants that to happen, not unless the story's already rated M. The concept of Roommates was simple: two girls, one rich and the other was the average girl. The two had different tastes but each time they spent together, they feel a strange feeling.**

 **Before I could title it into Roommates, there were... other titles to begin with. Like Burning Rose, Love and Hate, and Crimson Fire. So, anyways... you know what happened to me during those times when I don't publish this story.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
